Broken Love
by TheEndofTag
Summary: "Why did i end up falling for you?" Athrun didn't glance back at Cagalli and Ken as he walked away. DISCONTINUING STORY! I am so sorry!
1. Chapter 1: It's already too late

**Broken Love**

SUMMARY: It's been a year since the second war ended….but what of Cagalli and Athrun? What's left of them? Are they meant to be or has fate already intervene?

This story takes place after Gundam Seed Destiny.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny…I only dreamt of it!!!

(I will only be showing this disclaimer for the first chapter only but it applies to the rest of the story!!!!)

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter One: "It's already too late"**

_It's been six months since the second war ended. And now, everyone is trying to find peace together, _Cagalli Yula Attha thought as she watched the news. Sighing, she turned away from the tv screen and looked out the window. _I wonder…how he is doing. _

"Breaking news," as Cagalli heard that, she turned to look at the screen, "today at 1500 Pm a shuttle leaving Aprilus One has crashed. This shuttle destination was Earth but before they even reach into space, its engine malfunctioned. The shuttle tried to give an emergency call to Apilus One port for help, but it was too late," reported the newswoman. "But there were witness saying that they saw some escape shuttle being released before it crashed. An estimation of 50 people was in the shuttle. Right now they still don't know if any made out alive. The police and rescue team is searching in the area for any survivor…"

Cagalli clicked the screen off as she looked at the clock. It was time to get going to the office or else Kisaka going to come and get her. She didn't think that being the Representative of Orb will this much harder after the war ended. She thought it will be more relax….but it isn't, just more work for her to do.

Walking out of her house, she looked up at the blue sky. Blinking her eyes against the sun light, her eyes got watery. And it still hurts even six months later.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One month later…

Getting into her car, she sped away into the sinking sun. _It has been a long day…_Cagalli sighed. When reaching near the beach, she stopped the car and climbed out. She slowly walked toward the ocean waves. She always tries to go to the beach after a long day like today. Seeing the ocean reminds her of the first meeting with him, Athrun Zala, the only guy who came close to her heart.

She smiled a small smile at the memory even though it hurts. She hadn't heard from him ever since the Archangel launch into space to stop Dullindal plans. She remembered telling Meryin to take care of Athrun for her because she wasn't able to be with him. At that memory, she turned away from the sparkling ocean as if it hurts too much.

She was walking back to her car when she saw two guys walking toward her way. She was about to dismiss them when she recognize one of the guys. It was Dearka, one of Athrun's friends from the first war. Before she realized what she was doing, she ran up to them. One of them has silver hair and the other had blond hair. They both were quietly talking to each other, oblivious of her presence.

"Umm…excuse me, are you Dearka?" asked a nervous Cagalli as she interrupted their conversation.

At that question, both guys turned to look at her. Dearka, the blond guy, was surprised to see her, not thinking that he could bump into her like this and so soon too. "Yes, I am."

"I'm Cagalli. I'm not sure if you remember me.."

"Yeah, I do. So was up?"

"Umm…I… want to… know…."

"Stop stuttering and just say it!" demanded the sliver hair guy.

Cagalli glared at him but before she could say anything, Dearka asked, "You wanna know something bout Athrun?"

She turned to look at Dearka, surprised that he knew. Dearka just shrugged his shoulder at her unvoiced question as to how he knew. "Well…Athrun…he's…I guess you can say… he's change."

"Oh."

Dearka looked sadly at her downcast expression. The silver hair guy just turned away from looking at her expression. "Well, I guess I gotta get going then." She gave a little laugh after a minute passed. "I have tons of work waiting for me. Well see you." With that, Cagalli walked away, trying to hold the tears in.

They just watch her silently as she got into her car and drove away. "Didn't figure that we will be meeting her so soon," said Dearka.

"You made it sound like you were planning to meet her," replied the silver hair guy.

"Shut up, Yzak. And you know I was not planning to meet her at all."

"Whatever."

"But it is sad that she will never know."

"God, what are you a girl?" sneered Yzak.

"Come one you have to admit, Athrun had a thing for her and still didn't got over it, even when he was in Plant. But now, he will never be able to do anything about it."

Yzak consider giving a sarcastic reply back but thought he should be serious for once. "Well, it's sad but true. Usually that's how life is. But it is already too late."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please be nice and review. I would love to know what you think of it so far. Give me a glimmer of hope to continue…..

Lots of love…Behan (Wink!)


	2. Chapter 2: They never did say goodbye

**

* * *

**

Sorry!!!! I'm so sorry, for updating so late….I have been too lazy to put it up…So I apologize for keeping you guys waiting for so long…so here at last, chapter two…

But before that, I really really really want to thank you guys for reading and reviewing, especially

lit-sweet-angel, Mage666, gwgrmRPGNM, imuzuok

for reviewing my very first chapter. THANK YOU!!! love you guys, lots!!!!

Well, Happy Readings...

* * *

**Chapter 2: "They never did say goodbye, not even after the war ended"**

One year and couple months later in Plant…..

"So how's it going Athrun?" asked Dearka as he came next to him.

Athrun slowly turned to look at Dearka. He shrugged his shoulder before replying, "Not much. It's just been a long day."

"Yeah figures. You were in those stupid meetings for so long; it's amazing you can still stand."

"I'm part of the council, so I have to be there."

"Yep, that's why I didn't accept that job like you and Yzak."

"What do you say, stupid?" Yzak asked as he came towards them.

"Ahh, I see those meetings didn't help your manner at all," taunted Dearka.

"Wanna see what I could do to you?"

Dearka just yawned. "No thanks, I'll pass." Turning to Athrun, Dearka asked, "So was up with you and that Meryin chick? Still hanging on tight?"

Athrun just shrugged his shoulders. "Don't tell me, you still haven't lay with her yet?" asked an incredulous Dearka.

"Unlike you, I have more finesse about who I take to bed with."

Givng an exaggerated sigh, Dearka replied, "Well, it's good to know you _are _having sex."

"Unlike someone here," sneered Yzak.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" demanded Dearka.

Sighing, Athrun turned away from their heated argument and walked away. He went straight outside to clear his mind. But before he could take another step, he heard someone calling his name. He turned back and saw Lacus walking his way.

"Athrun, I thought you were going to leave before I have a chance to speak with you," said Lacus as she stood in front of Athrun, smiling her usual cheerful smile.

"Yes, did you want something?" Athrun asked.

Lacus smiled dimmed a little but she still smiled. "I thought I should remind you that you promise to have dinner with me and Kira."

"Yes, I remember."

"Well, see you at six then?" asked Lacus uncertainly.

Athrun nodded his reply. "If there is nothing else, I must leave." When Lacus replied no, Athrun turned around and left Lacus standing there.

Kira saw Lacus looking at Athrun's retreating back. He walked up to her. "So is he coming to dinner?"

Sighing, Lacus turned to look at Kira. "Yes, he is…but he seems so different now."

"People change, Lacus; some for the better and some for the worse."

"I'm not sure if it's in Athrun's case."

Smiling sadly, Kira asked, "You're thinking it has something to do with Cagalli?"

"I just don't know. They never did say goodbye, not even after the war ended."

"Well, I guess we will never know."

* * *

At 15 till 6, Athrun knocked on the door at Lacus's house. It was opened by no other than Lacus, herself.

"Athrun, you made it. Come in!" urged Lacus.

Athrun came in holding a bouquet of white roses, handing it to Lacus. "For you, Miss Lacus."

Lacus laughed at Athrun's gesture. "Thank you. I'll put these into a vase. Kira's outside in the garden. Feel free to join him."

Athrun nodded as he walked out into the garden. He immediately saw Kira on the balcony, leaning on the rail.

"So, how's it going?" asked Athrun as walked toward Kira.

Kira turned to look behind him and saw Athrun as he reached him. Smiling at him, Kira replied, "Nothing…just looking at the stars."

"Thinking?"

"Hm…just wondering what's happening on Earth and Orb…and…Cagalli."

"Cagalli?"

Smiling sadly, Kira replied, "I haven't been to Earth for couple months now."

Turning away from Kira, Athrun looked up at the stars. The stars here appear much brighter than on Earth, but somehow, Athrun always love Earth's stars more. "You have been busy, since you are the Plants Chief in Command alongside with Lacus the mediator between Earth and Plant."

"I know…but I do want to go visit my sister."

"…"

"Uh….have you talked to Cagalli lately?"

Athrun suddenly looked at Kira, surprised that he asked. But he really shouldn't be, Cagalli is his twin, so he does wants to know what's up with them two. Athrun whispered, "No, not recently."

Kira raised one of his eyebrows at Athrun reply. Sighing, Athrun once again looked up at the stars. "Okay, if you want to know, I haven't talked to her since…."

"Since last year? When Archangel launched to Plants to stop Dullindal's plan?"

Not bothering to reply, Athrun just let that question pass him by. There was a silence moment between them. They just don't know what to say to each other no more ever since last year. Kira broke the silence and quietly said, "I know it's a year too late to ask but I thought you were going to back to Orb. So what made you changed your mind, Athrun?"

Kira patiently waited for his reply but when it looks like Athrun's not going to answer, Kira turned to leave.

"Kira, I…" begin Athrun.

"You guys, dinner's ready!" said Lacus from the doorway, not knowing that she interrupted Athrun.

Sighing, Athrun turned and walked next to Kira. He put his hands on Kira's shoulder. "Well, lets go and eat. Shall we?" Kira just nodded as they both walked up to Lacus, who was still at the doorway waiting for them.

Kira went to Lacus and took her inside. Athrun was about to enter when he turned to look at the stars one more time. _Cagalli…_With her name whispering in his mind, he went inside, sliding the door shut missing a shooting star falling across the blacken sky as if an angel was crying.

* * *

"Have you heard about that war anniversary thingy?" asked Dearka as he walked alongside Athrun and Yzak.

"Of course, we _are_ a part of the Council," Yzak pointed out.

Ignoring Yzak's comment, Dearka continue, "Well are you guys going?"

"Geesh, what is your brain made of? Bannas or something? Of course, we have to go."

"You guys do know that it is held at Orb. Right? Orb is hosting this anniversary in honor of the soldiers who died. You do know right?" asked Dearka looking straight at Athrun. Athrun glanced at Dearka, giving him the why-should-I-care look. "Dude, I just don't want you to be surprised when you arrived. And bump into the blondie tomboy girl and come whining to us about it."

Athrun looked away from Dearka. "When have I ever whined to you about anything?"

Shrugging his shoulder, Dearka replied, "Well there is always the first time for everything."

"Speaks from experience," sneered Yzak.

"Well, it beats for _no experience_ at all. Right, Yzak?" Dearka innocently asked.

"You know more than I can, seeing as how you experienced it all," Yzak replied.

"Why do I hang out with you guys?" Athrun asked before Dearka could retort anything back.

"It's easy. Because deep down you are just like me and Yzak."

"Hey, don't put me in the same category as you," protested Yzak.

"I'll see you guys later. I got to give these to Lacus to look over." And with that, Athrun quickly made his escape before he was stuck listening to them argue.

Reaching Lacus office, he rapped at the door three times before he heard a soft "come in" even as the door slid opened revealing Lacus sitting at her desk.

"Oh, what a surprise to see you here, Athrun," Lacus said as she warmly smiled at him.

"Hello, Lacus," greeted Athrun as he made his way to her desk. "I just came by to drop these documents for you to look at."

"Thank you, Athrun." Handing her the documents, Athrun was about to leave when Lacus suddenly asked, "So are you planning to go then?"

Athrun looked at Lacus, who was now smiling gently as if encouraging him to go. "Go where?"

Lacus knew Athrun knows what she was asking about. So instead of answering, she stood up and came in front of Athrun. "Athrun, this past year it was hard to see two important people of mine silently suffers. It hurts, not only both of them hurts, but it hurts Kira and me." Lacus gently put her hands on his arm. "Please, Athrun go and makes peace. It is time for you guys to decide where you guys are at. Leave, stay, it is up to you. Don't run away from it."

Athrun looked into her watery eyes. He gave her hands a comforting squeeze before letting go. "Thank you." With that thanks, Athrun turned to leave.

_Oh Athrun, what happened to you? I can't get through to you anymore…_Lacus thought as the door slid close.

* * *

"Athrun, there you are!" shouted Shinn.

Athrun turned and saw Shinn running toward him. "Hey, Shinn," greeted Athrun when Shinn sat down next to him. "Where you looking for me?" asked Athrun curiously.

"Just want to let you know that I got promoted," Shinn proudly announced.

"Well congrats. You deserve it," Athrun said as he smiled.

"Yeah….and…I decided to go to Orb."

"Orb?"

"Yeah…I think it's time for me to reconcile with my past. I have been too angry during the war, not looking at the whole picture. And I did say a lot of bad things to Cagalli. So, I decided to go to that anniversary Orb is hosting."

"Oh…"

"So are _you_ planning to go then?"

"Hmmm…."

"I heard that..ummm…you and Cagalli…are ummm…"

Athrun burst out laughing at Shinn's expression. "I'm sorry..it's just that you look so uncomfortable."

Shinn glared at Athrun making him shut up. Athrun finally sighed as he looked at the flowers swaying with the wind. "Who told you that?"

"Ahh...Meryin told Luna and she told me."

"I see."

"Well…ahh…I guess I'll see you later then." Saying so, Shinn stood up and left, leaving Athrun in deep thoughts.

Fifteen minutes later, Athrun got up and slowly walked back to his office. Not seeing where he was going, he bumped right into someone. "Sorry!" Athrun apologized.

"Oh, it's just you," Kira said as he saw the blue hair coordinator.

"And it's _only you_," Athrun retorts back.

"He he he…sorry…"

Athrun just shrugged his shoulder. "So, where you going?"

"Too many things to do, especially with that anniversary going on in three months,"

"Oh? So you are helping out with it then?"

"Yeah…."

"Well good luck with it." Athrun was walking away when suddenly Kira ran up next to him.

"What? Are you not going?" asked Kira.

Athrun deeply sigh. _What's up with these same questions? Does everyone in Plants know about me and Cagalli or what?_ Athrun thought. Instead of speaking what he was thinking, he replied, "Do you wanna know something?"

Warily, Kira asked, "What?"

"You are the fourth person asking me that today."

"Really?" asked an incredulous Kira.

"Yup."

Three second passed before Kira cautiously asked, "So what were your answers?"

"…..Hmmmm…well, to tell you the truth, I didn't answer any of them."

Kira looked shocked at that. Athrun smiled at Kira's expression. "What do you think my answer is, Kira?"

Kira thought for a moment before saying, "You're going, aren't you? Otherwise you would have said no already. And besides that, you are a council member, so it's required for you to go. Right?"

"You already got it, so there isn't much for me to say. Well, see you!" With that said, Athrun walked away.

_Hmmm..I wonder how Athrun and Cagalli going to act with each other. Athrun changed…but what of Cagalli? _Kira can not help but feel worried about it.

* * *

Taking his sunglasses off, Athrun looked around. The sun was high up in the blue sky. Everything here looks so peaceful and sunny. Finally, he was here in Orb, the only one place he tries so hard to avoid.

Everyone has already gone ahead except him. He wanted to look around before he has to go do his duty as a member of Plants council. But before that, there is a place he always wanted to visit but because he didn't want to meet her, he avoided Orb at all costs. But it looks like it is time to pay up.

He can only hope that he will not be hurting her or someone will be sad.

_Cagalli…… _

* * *

_It's already been three weeks since I arrived at Orb _Athrun thought as he walked down the beach. _And yet I haven't even met her face to face. Well, what can I expect? She is the Representative of Orb so she has so many things to do, especially today since it is the anniversary party tonight. _Athrun looked at his watch and realized that he should be going to get ready for the party or else he will be late.

Athrun turned and slowly made his way back. Deep in thought, he didn't saw someone coming running down the beach until he bumped into him. "Ugh!" Athrun grunted as he fell down hard on the sand with him on top of Athrun. All Athrun saw was a boy wearing a huge cap on his head. "Hey, you okay?" asked a worry Athrun when a few seconds passed and he was not getting up from him. Athrun gently shook him on his thin shoulders.

The boy groans out loud as he shook his head. The boy slowly raised his eyes to meet the stranger eyes, amber meets emerald. Suddenly there was a wind and it swept off his cap, showing blond hair that reaches to his shoulder.

Athrun gasped as he saw the boy, who was looking at his cap being blown away. "You're a…girl?"

The blond girl turned to look at Athrun's shocked face even as her mouth dropped open in surprise to see him there. "Athrun…Athrun Zala?"

Athrun was even more in shock that she knew him…until he took a closer look and realized… "Cagalli?"

* * *

Okay, so that was chapter two….I hope you guys enjoy reading it…

And finally Cagalli and Athrun meet up…..what will happen next….gotta keep reading to find out!!!!

Thank you again for reading and reviewing!!!

Hope to see guys in the next chapter(s)…..


	3. Chapter 3: Am I just some distant dreams

So sorry...(bows head)...for taking forever to update...but I finally updated!!!

But before you begin to read...I would love to thanks these guys for reading and reveiwing (drum roll playing)

Hades.Throne.Heiress...gwgrmRPGNM...cags4ever...Cagallirocks...coolteen92...InOcEnT-schoolgirl...CagalliRules...

nii-blueberryfreak

And a very special thanks to a reader who has supported "Boken Love" from the first chapter...you have my grattitude...(have hearts in my eye...dramatic drum roll in the background)

lit-sweet-angel

But ALL of you guys were awesome readers and reviewers...and I'm very happy with all those encouraging reviews...but I still can't belive that "Broken Love" has 9 reviews for chapter two...not complaining though...But if you guys feel I need improvments or anything...feel free to suggest or comment...I'll try not to cry ... (watery eyes already) ...if you guys flame me...I will do my best to improve...so Thank You!!!!!

Disclaimer: Okay...I have a changed of heart...I will be posting this disclaimer in every chapter...to show that I do not own GS or GSD (heart's breaking)

Okay...enough about me ranting on...I'm very happy to present to you Chapter Three of "Broken Love"!!!! Happy readings!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: "Am I just some distant dreams?"**

Pushing her chair back from the desk filled with paperwork, Cagalli stood up. "I need a break." Saying so, she walked out of the office. In the hallway, people were rushing to get things done for tonight's party. As she passed them, few bowed, while others called a hello. Smiling, she just nodded back to each of them.

She opened the door as she step outside into the rose garden. "It feels so great to be outside!" Cagalli said as she tilted her head back to feel the warmth of the sun on her skin even as a small breeze played with strands of her hair.

"Yes, it does, especially when one is being cooped inside that office of yours," commented someone behind Cagalli.

She quickly turned to look behind her. Her eyes brighten and she smiled warmly at him. "Hello, Kira!"

"So got too boring?"

"Yes….all those papers that needs to be approved. I thought I would have some rest, especially tonight…but I was wrong."

Kira chuckled at her expression. "You'll do fine."

"How would you know?" asked a disgruntled Cagalli.

"You did just fine last year. And last year was the hardest on Orb. Look at how Orb is doing today."

Cagalli turned away from Kira's face and looked at the roses in front of her. Smiling sadly, Cagalli softly whispered, "Really? So I made the right decision then?"

Kira has to lean forward to catch what she was saying. Kira knew that Cagalli was talking more then just Orb. Sighing, he walked up next to Cagalli and put his arm on her shoulder. He gave a comforting squeeze before he let go. "Cagalli…there are just some things that we can never understand even if spend we years agonizing over it. We will never know if it was the right choice or not. We just have to live with the choices we made."

"Well, little brother, I have been living with the choice I made. And I don't know if it is going to hold on much longer."

There was a few seconds of silence, before Kira hesitantly asked, "Have you seen him yet?"

Cagalli looked at Kira before looking back at the flowers. "No."

"You know, he has been here for three weeks already. Are you ever planning to meet him?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Of course, we do have to meet sometime. Not like I can avoid him even if I wanted to. He is a council member of Plant, you know."

"No, I meant personally."

"What else is there left to say? Like you said, we have to live with the choices we made. We made our decisions already. He made his by returning to Plant. And I made mine by staying in Orb."

"You can look at that way. But both of you made choices that were incomplete. No one can live by incomplete choices." With that said Kira gave a sad smile to Cagalli and left her alone with her thoughts.

"Incomplete choices? Is that what our silent goodbye was?" Cagalli whispered. Turning back, she walked into the house.

When she got into her room she quickly changed into her tan cargo pants and red tank tops. She pulled out a big shirt and wore it on top of the red tank tops. She grabbed her cap as she walked out the door. She needed some time alone, away from the house and everyone else.

Turning at a corner, she saw Colonel Kisaka talking with Mana, her longtime nanny. She quickly turned back before they saw her. She decided to go through the garden because there weren't many people going there. So it was easy for Cagalli to sneak away. She knows that everything will still go smoothly without her supervising them. As she turned the corner, she didn't saw Kisaka looking at her retreating back.

Cagalli looked at her watch as she walked out into the streets; she has two more hours before going back to get ready for the Anniversary party tonight. She didn't realize where she was heading until she found herself at the beach. _Why do I always come here? _wondered Cagalli as she walked onto the soft sands. But deep down, she already knew the answer.

She looked toward the sparkling water, glistening as if beckoning her to recall of her time spent at another place, at another time with someone special. Looking away, she walked at the edge even as the water came tumbling upon her shoes. Cagalli ignored it and started running. Running for who knows where, she doesn't care. She slowly closed her eyes even as she ran.

Suddenly, without warning, she felt herself hitting into something. She lost her balance and fell on top of that something she ran into. She didn't realize that something is someone until she heard him grunted.

She felt his heart beat in time with hers as she lay on top of him. As if in a trance, she became still, listening to his heart just as her hear beat with his. A few seconds pass until she felt him shaking her shoulder and asking her if she was alright. Shaking her head as if to wake herself up from that trance, she lifted her eyes and look right into familiar and yet different emerald eyes. Before even realizing what will happen, there was a sudden burst of wind; it suddenly took off with her cap, showing her blond hair. She looked away from his enchanting eyes to see her cap flying away. She heard him gasp and turned to look at him.

"You're a…girl?" he asked.

She heard that question and suddenly recalls her first time meeting with Athrun Zala. He asked her that too and even now this feels like a distant dream as if reminding her of her past with him. She was about to say something, when she finally took a good look at him. Her mouth dropped open, shocked to see him there. "Athrun…Athrun Zala?"

She notices that he looked shock that she knew him. She realized that he didn't recognize her at all. _What? You don't remember me no more? Am I just some distant dreams you dreamt of for the past year?_

She saw him took a closer look at her before he finally realized something. "Cagalli?"

* * *

Gome...sorry...it was a short chapter...I didn't realize that untill just now... sad face...but in return...I promise I will update the next chapter very soon...as soon as you could say Athrun and Cagalli forever...Just kidding...I can't update that fast...But chapter four is in progress, almost finish... 

But sorry...there wasn't any Athrun and Cagallu fluff...you guys thought there was, huh???...I bet you guys were expecting chapter three to be continue from the beach scene...muhawawa...I guess if you guys want to know what will happen to these fated lovers...continue to read (when I do update)...and of course, review!!!

So thanks a bunch for reading "Broken Love"...I hope you guys are enjoying it...

See you next time on the next chapter of "Broken Love"...


	4. Chapter 4: You're a Girl

...See, I told you guys I would update soon...two chapters in one month!!!...

Well before diving into the story...which, I know you guys are _dying_ to read...I would love to thank my ever so loyal reviewers...(hands of applause)...

Cagallirocks, lit-sweet-angel, CagalliRules, nii-blueberryfreak

Thank you so much!!!...You guys kept me going!!!...thank you...(blow kisses)...

And now...sit back and enjoy the drama!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: "You're…a girl?"**

"Cagalli?"

Athrun and Cagalli stared at each other awkwardly, not knowing what to say to the other. Just as they were about to speak, they heard someone running toward them. They broke their eye contact and turned to look at the person, who was now upon them.

"Cagalli…" Kisaka panted out as he put his hands on his knee, trying to catch his breath. "Are you alright…" his sentence trailed off as he noticed that they were still in the same position; Cagalli was on top of Athrun, while Athrun was still holding onto her arms.

"Oh!" Cagalli gasped out as she quickly stood up from Athrun. "Sorry," she muttered, not even looking at Athrun but at the ground instead.

Athrun slowly stood up, but his eyes never wavered from Cagalli's red face. There was a tense silence between all three of them.

Kisaka, who has now straighten up from his bent down position, has an idea why they are being so awkward to each other. But he will not say anything to break the silence. _It's not my place to interfere…_Kisaka thought as he silently watched how these two will act toward each other.

Cagalli still did not look up, but she can feel his eyes on her, which only made her face turn a brighter shade of red. _What?! Why are you looking at me for?! Stop it!!! _her voice screamed in her head, but she did not have the courage to say it out loud to him. She was at lost on how she should treat him. Her first thought was to yell at him for leaving her, but then it will show that she still cares which she does not, at least that's what she kept on telling herself. So she then decided to treat him as if there was nothing between them to begin with, but seeing him face to face, she knows she can't act friendly or else she just might loose it. She wasn't sure what actions will damn her more: being angry and showing she still care or being friendly as if nothing happened between them. And so here she was, just standing there not knowing what to do.

Meanwhile, Athrun is still looking at her, still can't believe that Cagalli is in front of him. He was not ready to see her yet and do not know what to say to break the heavy silence. _Cagalli…You look how imagine you would be…._ Athrun cleared his throat. Cagalli looked up at him. Their eyes once again clashed together like moth to flames. Kisaka decided that this was going no where.

"Ms. Attha, it is time for you to return. You are running out of time to prepare for the Anniversary ball," Kisaka informed Cagalli.

Cagalli looked away from Athrun. "Yes. I should go…."

When Cagalli was not making any movement at all, Kisaka said, "If you would follow me Ms. Attha."

"Yes," Cagalli replied. She looked at Athrun, who was still standing there. "I hope you will have a good time tonight. If you will excuse me." Without waiting a reply from Athrun, Cagalli turned around and walked away.

Kisaka looked at Athrun. "Nice seeing you again," Kisaka said to Athrun. Athrun only nodded. Kisaka bowed and followed Cagalli home.

Athrun just looked at their fading backs.

* * *

At the Anniversary party….. 

"Hello, Lacus," whispered Kira as he came behind Lacus causing her to turn around.

"Kira," Lacus said with so much warmth in that single name.

"Dance with me?" asked Kira as he extended his right hand to her.

"I have been waiting for you to offer." Saying so, Lacus slipped her hand onto his outstretched one. Kira lead them onto the dance floor as murmured became more pronounced.

"Aww…aren't they adorable?"

"I have never seen a well matched couple before."

"The look so good together like they were meant to be."

"I wonder when will they tie the knot?"

"Did you hear that, Kira?" whispered Lacus as Kira pulled her into his embrace as a soft music begins to play.

"I will be deaf not to hear them," Kira mumbled even as a blush was starting to appear.

Lacus giggled at Kira. "So, do you have anything to say to that? Hmmm?"

"I don't know. What do _you_ think of that?"

Lacus just smiled serenely at Kira who was looking intently at her. "Is that a proposal? If it is then you have a long way to convince me to say yes." Kira said nothing but just spin her around and then pull her into his arms again. They both stayed silence for the rest of the dance, just enjoying the feeling of each other as they swayed to the soft rhythm of the music.

When the music fades, Kira regretfully pulled his hands away from Lacus. "Well let's go and sit," Kira said as Lacus put her hands on his arm. Kira lead her to a table, which is occupied by everyone they know.

"Hello guys!" Lacus warmly shouted her greeting.

"Hey," Kira said even as everyone started shouting their hellos. Kira pulled out a chair for Lacus to sit. When she sat down, Kira sat right next to her. Kira looked around the table. He saw Shin with Luna or Lunamaire, Yzak with Shiho, Dearka with Miriallia or Mir, and Meryin by herself. But no Athrun was seen sitting at the table. "Hey, where's Athrun?" Kira suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Dreaka said. "Isn't he here yet?"

"Hmph…maybe he's too scared to see her," Yzak sneered. Shiho heard that and punched him in the arm. Yzak turned to look at Shiho with murder in his eyes. "What did you do that for?"

"For being you!" replied Shiho, who is also giving a death glare at him.

Dearka burst out laughing at the couple. Yzak now turned his glare at Dearka. "And what the hell is so funny, monkey face?"

Dearka pretended to wipe tears from his eyes. "Nothing," Dearka replied. "Can't I just laugh for the hell of it?"

"Not when it's about me."

"Don't be too surprise, Yzak, when you find out that the sun does not rise on your command."

"Why you piece of shi-"

"Guys," Kira quickly interrupted, "I just asked a simple question about Athrun whereabouts. No need to use profanity in front of the ladies."

Yzak gave a glare and said nothing more. Dearka just shrugged his shoulder. Shiho shook her head disapprovingly while Lacus and Mir sighed. Luna and Shinn just watched without saying anything.

"Ummm…I don't think Athrun is here yet," Meryin finally replied to Kira. Kira turned to look at the red head. Meryin looked away from Kira.

"Talking about Athrun….where is the Representative of Orb?" Yzak asked, not too nicely. "Shouldn't she be here already?"

"Now that you mention it…" Kira trailed off as if something just popped into his mind.

Suddenly there were a lot of voices talking at once. Everyone at Kira's table turned to look at who they were talking about. Kira stood up as he heard Representative of Orb on everyone's lips. At the entrance there was a big of commotion going on. A lot of reporters and photographers were there. Kira squint his eyes but without a doubt he knew that it was Cagalli at the entrance.

* * *

As the door opened by two servants, Cagalli took a deep breath before walking inside. And as soon as she did so, everyone started talking about her. Cagalli saw there were a lot of reporters waiting for her with mics as well as photographers with cameras, who are now snapping as many as pictures they can get of her. 

She calmly walked down the stairs, smiling serenely at the camera, saying that she will not be doing an interview now but later after she sees to her guest. After a while, the reported slinked off as bodyguards came in between Cagalli and them. The photographers still took their picture even though the bodyguards were there.

Cagalli just ignored them and made her way around the room. Sometime pausing to chat and sometime just saying a quick hello. Cagalli turned around and saw Kira and his table, which is occupied by people that she met during the war. She was about to go to them when Colonel Kisaka touched her on the arm, stopping her to do so. He whispered that it was time to do the announcement. Cagalli nodded her head at Kisaka and turned to leave with him to the stage, regretting that she did not have the chance to say a quick hello to Kira and them, even though she knew that they will understand why.

Cagalli walked up to the stage with her head held high. She went to the stand which is in the middle of the stage. Everyone in the room suddenly quiets down as they saw Cagalli up there.

"Thank you, every one of Plants and Earth, for taking the time to come to join Orb and me for this special night, dedicated to those brave soldiers who lost their lives protecting their country's ideals and for their blood that was shed for this peace that we have now…."

* * *

Athrun, who quietly slipped inside the room, went unnoticed by many people, whose attention was solely on the Representative of Orb on the stage. Athrun also looked straight ahead and saw Cagalli up there making her speech. What he saw almost made him fall onto his knees. Athrun quickly took a deep breath as he slowly exhaled out. 

Gone with the big sweater and the cargo pants, instead she was dressed in a beautiful white ball gown with her hair tied up neatly even though her bangs was still there. But it can not hide her beauty for the whole world to see. Her amber eyes sparkle with emotions so deep that made Athrun heart ache for some unknown reason. Her voice was not soft like Lacus, but it was strong and carried out her conviction for the ideals of coordinators and naturals accepting each other so that they can prevent another war. Her voice made him want to weep but he has no idea why she would trigger so much emotion in him. Athrun was still in a dazed until everyone suddenly started clapping so loud. Athrun looked away from Cagalli as she walked off the stage. He noticed that almost everyone did not have a dried eye. _Well, I guess her voice reached them because they been through all the heartaches that she mentioned about…_Athrun thought. With a heavy heart, Athrun went to look for Kira and the gangs.

* * *

Sighing, Cagalli looked up at the stars and the crescent moon. After her speech, she quickly made a beeline to the garden. She wanted some time alone to be with her thoughts. A soft breeze was gently blowing as Cagalli closed her eyes, just letting everything go. 

_Athrun...Athrun Zala…_Cagalli gave a sad smile as she remembered bumping into him at the beach earlier this evening. _How ironic can it be? A year after going our own way, we met again, almost like the first time._

-Flashback-

(the first time meeting during the first war)

Cagalli shot her gun at someone. He dropped his gun and ran behind a boulder. She cautiously made her way toward his dropped gun. Suddenly he threw something and somehow he was on top of her with a knife at her neck. She started screaming which startled him.

"You're…a girl?" he asked, shocked by this unexpected event.

"Of course!!! What did you think I am!!!" Cagalli screamed at him.

(a year after the second war first time meeting since then…earlier this evening)

Cagalli, not looking in front of her, bumped into someone. Loosing her balance, she landed onto of him. She can feel his heartbeat, which was beating in time with hers. She felt him grabbed her shoulder and gently shook her.

She looked up and amber meets emerald. Suddenly there was a gust of wind, taking her cap with it. She heard a gasp and turned to look at him.

"You're…a girl?" he asked in surprised.

Before Cagalli could retort anything back, she suddenly realized who this guy was. "Athrun…Athrun Zala?"

-End of Flashback-

Cagalli gave a sad laugh as she realized that Athrun asked the same question when they met each other earlier this evening like the first time.

"_You're…a girl?" he asked in shocked._

But the funny thing was that this time Cagalli was on top, but no knife at his throat. _Too bad, I didn't have a knife then, or god knows what Kisaka will find…_Cagalli thought.

"Cagalli…" someone whispered from behind.

Cagalli stopped breathing. Her heart pounding loudly, she slowly turned around….

* * *

Ha ha ha...(evil laughs)...I just have to end it there...wonder who's behind Cagalli???..any guesses??? 

But...I am kind of disappointed about this chapter...I know Cagalli and Athrun encounter was a bumper...I am dissapointed about it too...I was hoping for a major drama between them...(sighs)...But I couldn't think of anything else...

However...depsite that...I hope to see you guys soon...

And thank you for reading...but now...all you just have to do is review!!!!!...so see you later...

With lots of love, Behan...


	5. Chapter 5: everything just crumpled down

hey!!...it's me again...hopefully you guys didn't wait too long...well...you know...anticipation does build up the excitement...or so the saying say...

well...before we head into chapter 5...I just have to thank a new reviewer for taking his or her time to make a comment or two about my story...he or she have my deepest thanks from the bottom of my heart...

gseedlover

and of course to my forever loyal readers and reviewers...I could never forget you guys...you guys are awesome...thank you for supporting me and "Broken Love"...we wouldn't have come this far...if it weren't for my three favorite steadfast fans...to tell you guys a secret...I think cupid came and took an aim at my heart...because I'm so in love with my devoted supporters...(drum roll, please...a red carpet unfurl)...

InOcEnT-schoolgirl...(heart shape chocolate for you...thanks for your motivated reviews and continue support)  
nii-blueberryfreak ...(love you very much...thanks a berry bunch for your awesome revews and continue support)  
lit-sweet-angel... (give hugs and kisses...thank you for your fantastic reviews and continue support)

yeah, these three have a portion of my love...for always being here...you guys always made my day...because I know you guys care...

Okay, enough of my sappy feelings...well...now I present to you...the disclaimer...(I almost forgot about that...gives an embrass smile)...well...we all know that I don't own GS or GSD...and if I did...you kow who should have ended up with who...

okay, now sit back...and enjoy chapter 5...

* * *

**Chapter 5:** **"..everything just crumpled down"**

"Cagalli…" someone whispered from behind.

Cagalli stopped breathing. Her heart pounding loudly, she slowly turned around. She saw a guy standing a couple feet behind her. Cagalli couldn't see exactly who it is due to the fact that he was in the shadows. But he looks familiar as if she met him not so long ago. _Athrun…_his name whispered through her ravaged heart. But before she could ask him to show himself, he stepped into the light.

He gave a smile to Cagalli as he walked toward her. His blue eyes twinkle as he brushed his fingers through his midnight hair. Stopping in front of her, he said. "So here you are. I was looking for you."

Cagalli was glad and yet disappointed that it wasn't him. But being Cagalli she ignored her feelings and gave a bright false smile to the newcomer. "Ken…" Cagalli said his name.

Ken tilted his head to the side and looked at her. "Okay…..where did you put the real Cagalli?...The Cagalli I know do not smile or wears a dress, let alone a ball gown. So where is she?"

"Ha ha ha…you're so funny," Cagalli replied as her over bright smile turned to a scowl.

"Ahhh…now that's the Cagalli I know," he teased as Cagalli turned away from him and headed back inside. He quickly follows her. "Hey, I was just kidding. I'm sorry" Cagalli just ignored him and his apology. "Don't be mean to me. …" She just continues to ignore him. By now they were inside the room just as a song begins to play its melody. "How about forget that forgiveness and dance with me instead." Without waiting for a reply, he took her hands and led her to dance floor. Cagalli was too surprised to do anything but follow. The news people were already creating a story about them two even as camera flashes around them.

Ken gently pulled Cagalli to face him as he begins to move with the beat of the song. "Thank you for _asking _me to a dance," Cagalli said.

Ken smiled as replied, "I knew you were dying to dance with me, so being the nice guy that I am, decided to save you from near death."

Cagalli shook her head. "If that is your so called charm I keep hearing about, I'm surprised there is any girl chasing after you at all."

"Jealous? That you might not be the only one pinning for me?"

"They can keep you," she said as she shrugged her shoulder.

"Oh…don't be so cruel to me. Think of my broken heart."

"What broken heart?"

"The one you broke… when you rejected my proposals," he said seriously.

Cagalli looked at him and saw sadness in his deep blue eyes. Cagalli flinched as she saw her reflection in them. "I'm sor-"

"But thanks to that," Ken interrupted, "I'm a still a free man. And loving it."

"Ken…" Cagalli whispered his name.

"Don't. Please don't apologize," Ken said as he looked away from Cagalli.

"Then what do you want me to say?"

"….Yes."

"What?"

"You could have said yes," Ken said as he looked down at Cagalli.

Cagalli didn't say anything as she looked away from his pleading eyes. But what can she say when her heart was already broken. It's not fair of her to give him a half empty heart when he gave her everything.

Ken gently brushed her cheeks. "I would do anything to meet the guy who broke your heart."

Cagalli looked up at him, surprised that he knew. Ken quickly gave a kiss on her lips. "But if you did said yes to me…." Ken dramatically sigh, "I wouldn't be able to kiss any of the girls I want."

"You!!!"

He slyly winked at Cagalli. "That kiss will be the token for breaking my heart."

Cagalli just shook her head at his outrageous actions as they continue to dance, not knowing that every eye were on them.

* * *

Athrun finally found Kira and the groups. They all say hi to him as he sat down next to Meryin. Yzak, being the guy he is, coldly said, "Oh, so the great Zala decided to finally join us."

Athrun just shrugged his shoulder. Dearka not wanting to be outdone, said, "So Athrun, my buddy, what happen to you? Bumped into any long lost lover by any chance?"

Everyone at the table looked at Athrun, waiting for his reply. Athrun took a sip of his red wine. "As a matter fact I did."

Everyone's eyes widen. They all know who that can only be. "So what did she say?" Dearka asked impatiently when Athrun looks like he's not saying anything else.

He shrugged his shoulder. "All she said was that she misses me and if I'm interest in renewing our friendship."

Kira's eye bulged and his mouth opened wide. Lacus looks like she's about to faint. Shinn and Luna looked at each other, shocked that she would boldly say that. Meryin gave a loud gasp. Shiho shook her head. Yzak just stared at Athrun. Mir was too shocked to give any reaction. Dearka, the loud guy he is, shouted, "WHAT!!!!"

The people around them turned to look at their table. Athrun just raised his eyebrows at Dearka explosion. "You heard me," Athrun coolly replied.

"She misses you?" Kira finally chocked up.

"Yes."

"She wants to renew your 'friendship'?"

Athrun looking bored. "Yes."

"So what did you say?" Kira asked after five seconds passed by.

"What's up with you guys? I didn't know Kira that you are so interested in my love life."

"Stop stalling and just answered me," Kira forcefully said through clenched teeth.

Athrun shrugged his shoulder. "Well, she looks much better now than the last time. Her hair is still too short to my liking but she still has that killer body," Kira's muscle twitched, Dearka gave a small whistle, Yzak shook his head at Athrun stupidity, "so of course I said I'll think about it to Ca-"

Kira reached over the table and grabbed Athrun's shirt. "You said what?!! You'll think about it!!!" Lacus tried to talk Kira into letting go of Athrun's shirt because everyone is looking at their table again.

Athrun calmly entangled his shirt from Kira's clutches. "Kira….I didn't know that you have such great interest in mine and CATRINA's relationship."

"Catrina???" asked a confused Kira.

"Yes, someone called me?" someone inquired.

Everyone at their table turned to look at the person who spoke. It was a beautiful elegant woman. She does have short reddish brunette hair coming to her neck. Her brilliant brown eyes twinkle in the light even as her nice black dress shows off her body, clinging to her every curve. No matter where she goes, a few head will turn to check her out.

"You're Catrina???" asked an incredulous Kira.

"Yes. And you are?" Catrina asked as she held out her hands toward Kira, who now stood up. Kira being polite took her hands. She gave his hands a gentle squeeze. Kira looked at her. She gave him a flirtatious wink.

Lacus saw the whole thing. She decided that enough was enough. She gracefully stood up and said, "Hello. I'm Lacus…and this is," saying so Lacus touched Kira arms intimately, "Kira."

Catrina saw Lacus put her hands on Kira's arm, clearly stating: 'he's mine…don't even think about it.' Catrina raised her eyebrow at that. "Charming. Nice to meet you too." Catrina smiled as she looked away and spotted Athrun. Athrun coolly walked toward Catrina as she looked at him. "There you are, Athrun. I hear my favorite song playing. Why won't you ask me for that dance you promised me?'

Offering his arm, Athrun sarcastically asked, "Catrina, would you like a dance?"

"I would love to Athrun," she said as she took his offered arm.

Athrun looked at his friends and smirked at them. "Guys that was entertaining…but I promised Catrina a dance. So if you guys excuse us." Saying so Athrun, with Catrina on his arm, led the way to the dance floor.

Kira, along with Lacus, sat back down. Dearka was the first to recover from his shocked. "Athrun was pulling our legs all this time. He knew that we will think it's her."

"I didn't know that Athrun would pull a trick like that," Shinn commented.

"Athrun changed a lot…." Lacus trailed off.

"…since they broke up," Meryin put in.

Everyone looked at her because they all knew that Meryin once was in love with him during that time. Dearka and Yzak gave each other a glance, a silent message exchange between them.

"Talking about Athrun…don't we know Catrina from somewhere?" asked Mir as she broke the silence.

Dearka, thinking for a moment, banged his hands on the table. "I know who she is!"

"Well, monkey face feel free to jump in any time," Yzak sarcastically said when Dearka was still silent.

"You don't remember her?"

"Obviously not, idiot."

Sighing, Dearka said, "She's the model." Silence was met. "The model Athrun was hanging out that one time." You could hear people laughing in the background. "Come on guys, that mode-"

"Say model one more time, your teeth will be replaced by my fist," Yzak angrily said.

"What?" asked a confused Dearka.

Mir sighed. "Idiot. Athrun been going out with so many models, how do we know which one?"

"Not just models…" Shinn commented.

"Oh yeah," said an embarrassed Dearka. "Right. Anyways, she's that one model who stayed with Athrun the longest compared to the other models."

"Which was a week only," Shinn put in helpfully.

"Still don't remember her," Shiho said.

"Gosh, she's the model with the brain and the body," stated Dearka.

"Oh, I remember her now," exclaimed Meryin. Everyone looked at her. "She's not just a model but a politician also. She came from a political background. She was supposed to be this one governor for this one city or such. But I guess she chose to be a model. And because of that there was a scandal. If I remember right, Athrun and Catrina hooked up during that time also." Everyone was shocked that she knew so much about Athrun and his so called girlfriends. Meryin looked at their expression even as she started to blush at the intense attention. "What?"

"How did you know that?" asked Luna.

"I was reading it in the newspaper. I remember thinking that she has the guts to get what she wants despite what she was supposed to do." Everyone suddenly thought of Cagalli. "Well, I think right now she's a model and a politician. I guess she got both of them."

"Wow…I guess you can remember a lot of info…." Dearka commented.

"Some people do have that ability," Yzak couldn't help adding.

Dearka chose to ignore Yzak little comment. "So do you still have a thing for him?" Everyone gasped at Dearka direct question. Of course the guys did not gasp but just looked surprised. "What??...it's not like you're not interested in her answer." That wiped off their expression.

Meryin blushed more as they continued to wait for her answer. "I…I don't think you can be over someone you use to be in love with. Because when you see them, there will always be some kind of emotion there."

"So???" asked Dearka.

Meryin smiled sadly. "Whenever I see him, I still care a lot. That is it. But all I ever wanted was that he finds happiness because I have found mine."

Lacus reached over the table and hold Meryin's hands. "Enough about Athrun. Let's all enjoy ourselves tonight," Lacus happily said. With that, everyone clink their drinks together and enjoyed the rest of their night.

* * *

"So what was all that about?" asked a curious Catrina as they walked away from the table.

Athrun shrugged his shoulder. "They asked me if I met a certain girl. I led them on, making them think the girl I met, who was you, was that certain girl."

"Oh, is that why Kira was shouting my name?" Athrun only nodded. "Oh, Athrun…I just love this side of you." Athrun just shrugged his shoulder. "So, this certain girl…do I know her by any chance?"

Athrun looked at her, surprised by her question. "Should it matter?'

Catrina smiled. "No, but I'm curious. You never say anything about you when we were together."

"Guys don't talk much about themselves."

"Ohhh…Athrun, I think you're just avoiding the question. I'm a politician, so I know when someone doesn't want to answer."

Shrugging his shoulder, Athrun replied, "There isn't much to say. Just your typical boy and girl relationship developed during the wars."

"Wars?...so you guys were together during the first and second war?"

"We were going out at the end of the first war. During the peace years, I stayed with her. But as the second war broke out, I guess, everything just crumpled down. I just don't know why…" Athrun sentence faded away until he quietly whispered, "They say _they_ were in love…but…"

Catrina was about to turn away from his soulful expression, when his soft words whisper to her. She quickly looked back at Athrun. He was looking in the far distance as if remembering a sad memory. _They?...Who is he talking about?_ _Her and someone else?_

When Athrun did not continue, Catrina softly asked, "But?"

"Huh?" asked a surprised Athrun as he blinked down at Catrina, as if he just realized that Catrina was with him all this time.

Catrina gave an embarrass smile to Athrun. "Sorry. It's just that you stopped at a good part. I just couldn't resist asking."

"What do yo-" before Athrun could say anything else, someone bumped him on the shoulder. Athrun looked up and saw a guy with black hair and blue eyes.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," apologized the black hair guy.

"No problem," Athrun replied.

"Have a great night sir," he said as he smiled, then walked away from Athrun and Catrina. Athrun was about to turn back when he heard the black hair guy call out someone's familiar name. Athrun froze for a minute. Catrina looked at Athrun as to why he suddenly stopped walking.

"Athrun? Are you alright?" asked a concerned Catrina.

Athrun turned to look for the black hair guy, but it was already too crowded to spot him. "Huh? Oh…nothing. I'm okay," Athrun replied as he looked back to Catrina.

"Do you know him or something?"

"No, I don't. Why you ask?"

"You look like you seen a ghost from the past," Catrina commented.

Athrun just smiled at Catrina and led her to the dance floor, already forgetting about their earlier conversation. Catrina, however, was full of unasked questions about the mystery girl in Athrun's life. But she knew better than to ask Athrun because she knows, without a doubt, that he would not answer any of them. So she just smiled and enjoyed the feeling of being in Athrun Zala's arms.

* * *

So for the rest of the night, nothing spectacular happened. After that one dance, Athrun made his escape home; while everyone else enjoyed their night, except for a certain blond hair girl.

But the next morning, everyone in Orb who receives Orb Daily Newspaper, will see a picture of their Representative kissed by the Prince of Scandinavia.

And if one turns the next page, one will see a certain midnight blue hair gentlemen holding a certain politician/model lady in his arms.

One can only guess what they thought of each other pictures….

* * *

So what do you think???...interesting so far??...or just boring???...any questions running through your mind at all???...hopefully there is one or two things that caught your attention...but if not...it doesn't really matter...

so just go ahead and feel free to review...comment on anything...thoughts...sugesstions...flames...whatever you felt when you were reading this chapter...

(sigh..)...don't you just hate it when Athuors tell you to review...???...sometimes I find that annoying...yet I'm doing it in my fanfic...such a dweeb...

to tell you a secret...I was a little sad that I only have four review for the last chapter...but the reviews I did get...boost up my energy level and...they are my inspiration to continue to update...

hmmm...what else should I say...hmmm...can't think of anything else to add...so see you around the cornor...or should I say...see you in the next chapter!!!!

lots of love and kisses, BeHan

p.s. BeHan has now left the building...I reapeat...BeHan has now left the building...Dearka shouted...everyone turn to glared at him...


	6. Chapter 6: never be what they once were

**I'm so sorry about the late update...(bows head in apology)...**I don't deserve your forgiveness...But I'm still very thankful that you guys haven't abandon me...(happy face)

and before we start...I just want to thank my awesome readers and especially to my reviewers...

here's to : AsuCaga01... for reading and reviewing the first time...

and last but not least to my all time favorite reviewers...give it up for:

InOcEnT-schoolgirl  
nii-blueberryfreak  
lit-sweet-angel  
gseedlover

Again thank you so much...and sorry about making you guys wait...But here it is at last... 

**Enjoy!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 6:** **"They will never be what they once were"**

"What??!!!" exclaimed Cagalli as she looked at the front page of the newspaper.

"What's wrong, Cagalli?" asked a concerned Lacus, who was sitting across from her in the breakfast room.

"Look!!!" Cagalli said as she turned the newspaper toward Lacus. Lacus saw a two couple making out. Lacus was about to make a cute remark when she took another glance and realized who the blond lady was.

"Cagalli…is…is that you?!" asked an incredulous Lacus.

"Yes, it's me. But I can't believe this! They got it on a picture and splashed it for the whole world to see."

"I see…who is he, by the way?" asked Lacus, suddenly thinking of what Athrun's reaction to that picture will be.

Cagalli sighed heavily. "He's the prince of Scandinavia. He's next in line to succeed the throne."

"Oh…I remember him. You told me about him. You first met when he came to negotiate a deal with Orb from Scandinavia. Then you guys started hanging out after that first meeting. But didn't you reject him?"

"I did reject his proposals."

"Not over you yet, then?" Lacus smiled sweetly at Cagalli.

Cagalli gave her a glare. "_Yes_ he is. He's been out with tons of girls since I last rejected him."

"You know that guys do that only to forget someone, right?" Lacus asked. And once again she thought of Athrun and his tons of his so called girlfriends.

"Not my problem. But that peck on my lip should not be publicized."

"Sorry, I can't help you there. I guess you just have to shrug it aside. This is what reporters do. We just have to know how to work a way around them," Lacus said as she turned the next page of the newspaper. Her mouth opened at what she saw.

Not hearing anything from Lacus, Cagalli looked up from the table and across the room to her. "What?" asked Cagalli when she saw Lacus surprised face.

"Umm..nothing…it's nothing," Lacus lied as she quickly folder the paper.

Cagalli suspiciously looked at Lacus. "Lacus, are you hiding something?"

"Huh…no…why should I?" even as she said that, Lacus looked away from Cagalli piercing eyes.

"Well, obviously you were stuttering. Secondly, you looked away from me. And lastly, you closed the newspaper."

"That doesn't mean anythin-"

"Then give me the newspaper," demanded Cagalli. Lacus looked at her, not sure what to do, she finally handed the newspaper over to Cagalli.

"Now, what was it that you made you look so surpri-" Cagalli stopped in mid-sentence as she saw what Lacus saw earlier. It was a picture of Athrun holding a beautiful reddish-brown hair lady. In the bottom of the picture it read:

"_Has Mr. Athrun Zala met his match?...as it was reported Ms. Catrina Hishiro was the only one Zala danced with at the…."_

"Cagalli….," whispered Lacus when Cagalli has not made a sound yet. Cagalli looked up from the paper even as she pushed her chair away. She stood up and carefully put down the newspaper on the table.

"I have a meeting to prepare to. So I will see you there, then," Cagalli said as she smiled and walked out of the room.

Lacus looked at her retreating back then down to the wrinkled newspaper.

* * *

Dearka was enjoying his buttered bread when he suddenly choked on it as his eyes caught the Orb Daily Newspaper lying on the table. He thumped his chest a couple times and gobbled down his coffee before he finally shouted out, "What in the hel-" 

"What are you shouting about so loud in the morning for, monkey face?" asked an irritated Yzak as he came in the breakfast room.

"Did you saw this?!!" saying so, Dearka put the newspaper in front of Yzak's face. Yzak glared at the newspaper before finally focusing on the picture. He saw a black hair guy giving the Representative of Orb a peck on the lips. Yzak just shrugged his shoulder and went to pour himself a cup of coffee. "Well?" demanded Dearka.

"What?" Yzak grounded out through clenched teeth.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"About what? That some prince from Scandinavia kissed her?"

"Uhhh…"

"There isn't much to say. They did, technically, break up."

"But…"

"It doesn't matter."

"Why? I just don't get it," Dearka sighed.

Yzak glared at Dearka, thinking how can he be so stupid to ask that when he should know the reason why. But again, this is Dearka were talking here. So who knows what's going through his mind. "Look, monkey face, it may have matter to _him_ in the past. But it has nothing to do with Athrun _now_," Yzak particularly growled at Dearka.

"What has nothing to do with me?" asked Athrun as he sauntered into the room.

"Nothing. Not a thing at all," Dearka replied as he quickly put the newspaper face down on the table and resumed eating his bread. Yzak just drank his coffee, but still glaring at Dearka.

Athrun shrugged his shoulder; Athrun wasn't concern too much about their particular behavior. As he far as he has known them, they have always acted like that. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down on the chair. He grabbed a slice of bread and bit into it. Dearka looked at Athrun's every movement as Athrun casually grabbed the facedown newspaper….

"Hey did you guys saw Cagalli being kissed by the Prince of Scandinavia?" shouted Shinn as he came to a stop in the room. Dearka spurted his coffee out and coughed the second time that morning. Yzak now turned his glare at Shinn. Athrun turned to look at Shinn, surprised at what he just blurted out. "Uhhhh…you haven't seen it, I take it…" Shinn trailed off as Athrun casually flipped over the newspaper.

Ta-da! There it was! On the front of the page, was Cagalli in her white ball gown being kissed by a black hair guy. It was not hard to miss, seeing as how it covers more than half of the page. At the top of the picture, it read:

_"Prince Charming kisses the Princess of Orb!!!"_

_More like a peck_, Athrun thought as he took a closer look. And as his eyes traveled further down, Athrun begins to read the column below the picture.

"_Has our Princess finally been sweep off of her feet by Prince Charming from __Scandinavia__?...it has been known that Princess Cagalli Attha has not been seeing anyone romantically since the Peace Treaty was signed a year ago…so is Prince Charming, Kenji Kyoshiro Of __Scandinavia__ be the one to…" _

Everyone in the room was holding their breath, waiting for Athrun's reaction to the picture. Shinn thought he was going to explode any minute now. Dearka and Yzak looked at Athrun apprehensively. Athrun looked at the picture one more time before turning to the second page and saw a picture of him with Catrina. "Hmmm…looks like reporters are the same everywhere…"Athrun casually comments as he flipped a few more pages. But as he got to the sports page, Athrun finally threw the newspaper on the table, drank his coffee one more time, before walking out. "Well, Yzak we have a meeting to go to. So, better hurry."

"Don't need you to tell me," Yzak grounded out as he followed Athrun out the door.

Shinn moved aside as they pass him by. Shinn just shook his head and said, "I still don't understand him." Dearka just nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

At the meeting, every council member of Plants, Orb, and Earth was there. Cagalli was seated in the front, then the Earth members, and lastly the members of Plants. 

Athrun glanced at Cagalli, who was busy talking to someone next to her. The picture of her and the "prince charming" was still fresh in his mind. _Hmmm…he looks familiar…where have I seen him from…_Suddenly an image of a black hair guy bumping into him at the Anniversary Party came to his mind. _Oh, so it was him…he was the one who called Ca-_

Kira poked Athrun in the ribs making Athrun lost his train of thought. Athrun turned away from Cagalli and looked at Kira. "So, how was you morning?" asked Kira.

Athrun raised one of his eyebrows at Kira's question. "Like every other morning. Why? Was yours any different?" Athrun mockingly asked.

"Mine was fine…ummm…read the paper lately?"

"Kira -" but before he could say anything Cagalli stood up.

Cagalli walked up the stand. "Thank you everyone for coming to Orb and supporting each other in remembrance of the brave soldiers who died. As I was saying last night, I am committed to bring peace between naturals and coordinators. So I, representing Orb, have a proposal to help bring peace among us," saying so Cagalli looked at everyone in the room, her eyes met emerald ones, then quickly slid away from him, "What Orb propose is for coordinator and naturals to work together. We send naturals to space to work among coordinators, so that they will know that coordinators are not that different from them. And vice versa for coordinators."

"Naturals can go up to space anytime. So why must we sent them out of space for jobs when they can do that on their own?" asked one of the Earth council member.

"If we don't do it ourselves, no one will dare to go. But if we advertise this special working program, more people will give it a shot," Cagalli coolly replied.

"I don't think it's going to work. If they don't go on their own free will, what makes you think they will give this special working program a shot?" someone asked Cagalli.

But before she could say anything, Lacus answered, "Maybe one of their reasons they don't do it because they are afraid."

"Afraid? Afraid of what?" scoffed someone sitting in the middle.

"Afraid because it is unknown to them. They won't have any help once they reach space. Space, even a year later after the peace treaty was signed, is still less populated by naturals. Same as it is on Earth. But if they have the protection and help of Earth, Orb, and Plants, they will give this a shot," Lacus explain. "And also if more naturals populate Plants and more coordinators live on Earth, there will be more understanding between each other and less likely an eruption of war."

"Thank you, Ms. Clyne," Cagalli said as Lacus finished her speech. "What Ms. Clyne said is correct. We, the leaders, must show the people that it is possible for everyone to live and work together. So we need to implement this special working program to get peace among everyone. Not just Orb alone, but Earth and Plants help is much needed to further this plan."

"Fine…we can give this a shot. Won't hurt us much if the outcome is greater," Orson, the Earth representative, finally said. With that everyone gave a nod of agreement. So for the rest of the meeting they talk on how to implement the special working program, called EOPW Program.

* * *

_What an exhausting day_ Cagalli thought as she thanked everyone for their time and closed the meeting. Everyone stood and got all of their files. Some were in a hurry to leave, while others continue to linger in the room to talk about what they just have planned for the EOPW Program. 

Athrun was busy speaking with Yzak so Kira and Lacus decided to leave without them two. As Kira and Lacus walked towards the exit, they saw Cagalli surrounded by the other council members. Kira and Lacus waved at Cagalli as she glanced up at them. Cagalli motioned for them to leave. They both nodded their heads and left. Lacus waved one more time as they step out the door. Cagalli only nodded her goodbye and watched them leave. She was about to turn her head back to the guy, who was still speaking to her, when she suddenly caught a blue color at the corner of her eyes. She discreetly looked at Athrun's direction.

Athrun and Yzak were still talking to each other as they made their way towards the exit. Cagalli's group was right next to the door but that didn't even matter. Athrun didn't even glance her way as he and Yzak walked past her noisy group. But if by chance, Athrun did glance back as he was leaving, he would see two sad amber eyes staring at his retreating back. But fate is a cruel lady. Athrun didn't bother to glance back at all even as he felt an angel amber eye on him.

_Athrun…_Cagalli's heart cried out as his retreating back was gone from her sight.

"Ms. Attha? Ms. Attha, are you alright?" asked the guy, who has now just noticed Cagalli's distracted face.

Cagalli quickly looked back at the guy. "Sorry, Mr. Atsushi. What was it you asked?"

Mr. Atsushi replied, "I asked if you were alright."

"Oh…I'm okay, just tired."

Mr. Atsushi gave an embarrass laugh. "Sorry, Ms. Attha to keep you after the long meeting."

"No, no, it's alright. I'm glad to answer any of your questions." Cagalli smiled, but it didn't chase the sadness from her soulful eyes.

"Well, that's all for now. And thanks again for your time." Mr. Atsushi shakes Cagalli's hands and bow to her. "I'll be taking my leave, so you will have some rest. Come on guys, time to go." The guys been waiting for their boss to finish, were more than happy to leave. They bid Cagalli an adieu and left her alone.

Cagalli looked around the room and realized that everyone else has left. She was now alone. Sighing, she grabbed her files and stuffs them in her portfolio. She checked one more time to see if she got everything before leaving the vacant room.

_Athrun…_his name whispered in her heart as an image of his retreating back flashes in her mind. Before his retreating back faded away from her memory, another image of Athrun holding a reddish-brown hair lady appeared in her mind. She abruptly stopped walking. She shook her head as she ran her fingers through her golden hair, trying to chase the image away.

Her heart was breaking in half even when she thought it was done breaking already. When she first saw the picture of Athrun holding the lady, it was agonizing. She didn't know why it should matter when it never has with his past relationships when she read them in the news. Maybe knowing that he is here, so close and yet so far, is tearing her apart because she knew they will never be what they once were.

Memories, she has been fighting so hard to keep at bay, suddenly ran rampant in her mind. One after another, memories of the past keep on flashing, never ending. But it doesn't matter if it ever ends or if the memory stays because it all has a certain blue hair coordinator in every one of them. Cagalli suddenly leaned on the wall as if the memories were too much to bear. Her head fell against the cool stainless wall even as her fingers let go of the portfolio, dropping hundreds of document on the floor.

Kisaka came running toward Cagalli when he heard the portfolio drop on the ground. "Ms. Attha! Ms. Attha, are you alright?" asked a worried Kisaka as he came to a stop next to Cagalli. He gently shook Cagalli on the shoulder when there was no reply from her.

Cagalli glanced at him, blinking her eyes a few times as if trying to chase her memories away. She gingerly touched her forehead, looking disoriented. "Ummm…I…I was walking….then...I…" Cagalli suddenly closed her eyes. She slowly exhaled. Inhale. Then a slower exhaled. "Nothing…" she whispered, then in a stronger voice she repeated, "it was nothing…" Saying so, Cagalli shook her head and pushed herself from the wall. She looked down and just noticed the scatter files and worksheets on the floor. "Damn…" Cagalli cursed. She bent down and quickly picked up the papers, giving her some time to recollect herself. Cagalli pushed her scattered memories away, far away from her broken heart even as a tear drop fell from her tormented eyes onto the paper.

Kisaka knows better than to question her now, so he didn't say anything, but instead helps her pick up the files from the floor. As he was about to pick up a paper, he happens to glance at Cagalli and noticed that the paper she was holding was wet in the middle. He knew from the past that it was not water, but tear drops, that made that wet mark. Kisaka handed his half to Cagalli as they both stood up. "Thanks, Kisaka," Cagalli said as she looked up at him. Kisaka saw no trace of sadness, but just cool tawny eyes staring back. Cagalli carelessly threw the files and worksheets in the portfolio as they slowly walked toward the front door and exited outside.

"That was one meeting, you had there," Kisaka commented as Cagalli brushed her bangs from her eyes. "Had something on your mind?"

Cagalli spared a quick glance at Kisaka before returning her attention to the front. "Not really…Just been a long day."

"Anything to do with today's paper?"

There was a brief pause before she replied, "Nope, haven't really thought about it. It was just a peck on the lips."

Kisaka was talking about Athrun's part of the newspaper and she knew it too, but just went with the flow. He doesn't want to hurt her more than she already was. And he knows if she wants to talk about it, he will always be here. "You do know that they will be asking you about your relationship with him. Are you prepared to give them an answer?"

"We're friends, nothing more and nothing less."

"I don't think it will be that easy to dissuade them of that."

Shrugging her shoulder, "Well, that's the only answer I will give them. Either they will take it or leave it."

"That works also," Kisaka said as they reached the car. He opened the door for Cagalli to get in. After she got in, he softly closed the door and went to the passenger side. The driver, Mr. Hou, gave a quick hello and then they were off.

Cagalli turned to look outside as cars and buildings passes by. She slowly closed her eyes and let the gentle sway of the car lulls her to sleep, trying to forget an emerald eyes coordinator.

* * *

Okay that's all for chapter 6...but more chapters to come...so stay tight and don't change the chanell or story I should say...(wink) 

Hopefully you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it...and sorry for any misspellings...and I know it's a bit boring but the next two or so chapter will be where all the excitment is...so stay tune...

Lots of love, BeHan...


	7. Chapter 7: I see the past living

I am sooo Sooorrrryyyyy for the late update... I have been so busy with school...last quarter was a hard one for me...but I am happy that it's over and now into a new quarter again...sad face...

But I am extremely undoubtedly happy because of you guys...no matter how many times I thank you guys it will never amount to the happiness you gave me for reading, reviewing, and encouraging me...thank you...

and I am proud to present two new reviewers who made my day by reading and reviewing my story:

**sakurabliss** and **Liverpool-GK-Hayabusa** thank you for giving my story a chance...

and to all my readers and reviewers who have been with me the first day it all happened:

**InOcEnT-schoolgirl...** **AsuCaga01...** **gseedlover...** **nii-blueberryfreak...** and **lit-sweet-angel...** without your continuous support...I would not have made it this far...**Thank You!!**

and now I present to your chapter 7 of Broken Love...enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7: "I see the past living."**

A week has passed since the meeting. Not even half of Plants council member stayed in Orb to help developed the EOPW program; Athrun, Kira, Lacus, and Yzak were the ones volunteer to stay behind. Shiho stayed behind with Yzak because she's the secretary for him. Dearka, working in the same department, just remained behind without any one telling him to. He figures that since Yzak's the big boss, it will be okay for him not to go back. Mir is a photographer, so she could stay where ever she wants to; Mir allowed Dearka 'sweet talk' her into staying at Orb. As for the rest of the group: Shinn, Luna, and Meryin, were sent back to Plants.

_It sure will be quieter now with the others gone…but wait, Dearka is here too…well there goes some peace and quiet._Athrun was still musing about it when his peace and quiet got disturbed. Surprisingly it's not Dearka, but Kira, who walked through the door.

"Hey, Athrun," Kira greeted as Athrun turn to look at him.

"Hey," Athrun repeated the greeting. Kira walked over and sat on the couch next to Athrun. Kira put his feet on the coffee table as his hands went behind his head. "Ah, it feels nice."

Athrun smirked at Kira. "Long day?"

"You have no idea. This EOPW Program is already giving me a headache and it's not even a month yet."

"Really?" Athrun raised one of his eyebrows.

Kira nodded his head sadly. "Yep."

"I wonder…is it still too late to go back to Plant?" Athrun asked with a straight face.

Kira, surprised, put his hands down and turned to look at Athrun. "What? You can't go bac-"

Athrun smiled wryly at his expression. "I'm just joking, Kira."

Kira smiled sheepishly. "Of course you are." Athrun just shook his head at Kira, even though he was smiling. A comfortable silence enveloped between them two as they stared out of the big window. A moment passed before Kira tentatively brought up the subject he wanted to discuss. "Athrun…"

"Hm?" asked Athrun.

"I just got back from seeing Cagalli."

Athrun continue to look out the window. He saw a white bird flew by, flapping its wings.

Kira glanced at Athrun. Kira sighed and forced himself to continue. "Cagalli is still overworking herself when I left her."

The same white bird flew past the window again, making Athrun wish he has wings.

"Athrun…don't you think how fast time has flown by?"

Athrun could see the white bird landing on a tree branch, cocking its head to the side as if he's looking for something. _Probably something to eat _Athrun mused, not bothering to reply to Kira's question.

"I still can't believe that a year has passed."

The white bird flew away from its perch, circling around in the sky.

"But…"

Suddenly a few black birds flew past the white bird.

"But when I look at Cagalli…"

The white bird was about to follow them but it changes its mind and flew back to the tree.

"….I see the past living."

The white bird cocked his head to the side then he once again flew away from his perch.

"I see you…"

Just as the white bird is gone another white bird, soaring from the opposite direction, flew to the empty perch.

"….and Cagalli…"

The new bird just stood still on the branch, even as other birds flew by.

"…holding onto the past."

The new bird cocked its head then suddenly took off.

"I think it's time to put the past away…"

Athrun stared at the now empty branch.

"….and start over."

Athrun looked away from the tree when he caught something in the corner of his eyes. He was surprised by what he saw.

"I think you and Cagalli should start over from the past."

The two same white birds were flying towards each other.

"I don't want you guys to forget the past…but just rebuild a new relationship from it. Right, Athrun?" Kira asked.

The two white birds circled each other as if they were dancing to the songs of the wind. And suddenly the two white birds flew away together, leaving an empty blue space in the sky.

Athrun smiled at the clear blue sky. "You want me to speak with Cagalli?" Athrun finally asked an over nervous Kira.

"Uhhh…."

Athrun stood up and slowly walked toward the window to look outside. "It doesn't matter to me whether I talk to her not." Kira mentally flinched at Athrun's harsh statement. Athrun turned to look at Kira. "But you are right. I think Cagalli and I have about enough of carrying our past like shields to each other."

Kira was surprised he'll meet with Cagalli after what he just said. "So you are willing to meet her?" Kira asked. Athrun nodded his head. _Whew, first part is done _Kira thought. _But now it's Cagalli…_Kira's face fell at that.

Athrun noticed the quick change of Kira's expression and knew right away what the problem was. "From your expression…I'm guessing it has something to do with Cagalli?"

Kira slowly nodded his head. "Uhh…"

"Don't worry about it. I'll ask Cagalli for dinner." Athrun said confidently. Kira gave him a doubting look. "She won't be able to back out of it, if I ask her in front of the other council members. And if I told her it has something to do with the EOPW Program."

Kira thought about that for a moment. It has a 49.99 chance of working, but they are talking about Cagalli here. So who knows what she'll say. "Well, good luck. You might just need it," Kira said as he stood up. "I'll see you then." Athrun nodded his head goodbye as Kira walked out.

Athrun glanced outside one more time, looking at the direction the two white birds has disappeared to, before also exiting the room.

* * *

Three weeks later…

"Okay, now that we have a rough idea on how EOPW Program is going to be, all we need is the system to work with it. But will continue that tomorrow with the technician specialists. So, we're done for the day," said Cagalli.

The council members, who stayed behind, were more than happy to leave after a long tiring day. Everyone's papers were shuffling as they put them away. Others were talking, while the rest bid their good evenings and left.

"I think today meetings went pretty well," commented Lacus to her companions.

"Yeah right," Yzak sarcastically said, "if you don't consider all those arguments from the Earth alliance. Then yeah, it went pretty well."

"Compared to the last meetings, we made progress," Kira putted in.

"Hmph…if those fools would just stop yapp'n around each time someone proposes something, then we would have been done a lot sooner."

"Yzak here does have a point," Athrun said. "Thanks to those minor delays, we are now just starting with the technician."

"Talking about late….aren't you late for something?" Kira asked Athrun. Athrun gave him a blank stare. "Late for a long over due dinner?"

Athrun looked at Kira, knowing exactly what he was referring to. Athrun sighs remembering the attempt he tried to approach Cagalli within the last three weeks. The first attempt was right after the meeting. Somehow, while he was walking over to Cagalli, someone spilled his drinks all over her. So Athrun turned back because Cagalli excused herself and left. The second attempt didn't work either; someone beat him to it and asks her to a business dinner already. The third attempt was a poor attempt. Cagalli was surrounded by the other members; he couldn't even see her head. So he didn't bother at all. As for the others, Athrun didn't even want to think about it. If he doesn't know any better, he would have thought Cagalli was avoiding him these last three weeks.

"Thanks for reminding me…but…" Athrun glanced over to Cagalli, who was surrounded by Mr. Astushi and his guys, "but…I don't think right now is the time."

Kira also glanced back to Cagalli. "Yeah, you're right."

Lacus looked at them two and smiled secretly. She touched Kira's sleeve to get his attention. When he turned to look at her, she said, "Come one, Kira, let's go."

"Oh…alright. Well, see you guys tomorrow." Kira said as he stood up and pull out Lacus chair.

"Have a good night you guys," Lacus cheerfully said as she and Kira left.

As soon as they left, Athrun saw Mr. Astushi and his guys leaving Cagalli. _I'll give this a shot again._"Yzak, I'll catch you later," Athrun said as he got up and quickly left before someone could get Cagalli's attention. Yzak decided to stay and see what will throttle Athrun's way to her.

Cagalli sighed as she watched Mr. Astushi retreating back. She shook her head and grabbed her files and stuffs them in her portfolio, hoping to make a quick exit.

"Ms. Attha…"

Cagalli heard someone called her name. _Here we go again…_She glanced up and her eyes meet emerald. A heart beat later, she heard herself calmly replied, "Yes, Mr. Zala?"

Athrun was not surprised by her cool voice. _So I guess she's not avoiding me then _Athrun wryly thought before saying, "I was wondering if you have time, I would like to take you to dinner tonight."

Cagalli amber eyes widen by his request. _What is he doing? _Cagalli mind screamed even as she nervously glanced around, noticing that some people were smirking at her. _Ahhh!! Please let there be a giant hole to swallow me up. _Cagalli waited and nothing happened, she was still standing there in front of Athrun, who was still waiting for her reply. "Huh…"

Athrun quickly said, "I have some questions regarding the proposal you did today. So I thought we could grab dinner while I go over my questions with you."

Cagalli suspects that it's more than business. If it was just business between them, then there were probably be no 'them' to begin with; they would just have been enemies instead of what they are now. "I can't," Cagalli blurted out.

Athrun raised one of his eyebrows, surprised that she would say no, considering they are in front of some council members. And he did state his purpose as business, not personal.

Cagalli was also shocked by her harsh rejection. "I mean…I can't because…because…I already have plans for tonight," Cagalli hurriedly explained. Athrun didn't believe her at all. "But if your questions could wait until tomorrow, I'll be more than happy to answer your questions then."

Athrun couldn't really say no when she already explain she had other plans for tonight. And if he did said no, then that will just make him look like a jerk. Shrugging his shoulder, Athrun replied, "Of course. My questions can wait until tomorrow. Well, have a good night." Athrun made a slight bow and existed. _Scratch that, she is avoiding me _Athrun thought as he left.

Cagalli was relived that she got away from speaking to Athrun, but a small part of her was sad that he left. Cagalli shook her head at her silly thought. _Sad? Why should I be sad? There's nothing to be sad about_…Cagalli knew that she was lying to herself but she ignored it like she ignored everything when it concerns a certain bluenette coordinator.

Yzak, meanwhile, was still sitting down intrigue by their conversation. _Ha, that fool is just asking for trouble…he just can't let it be… _Yzak thought as he watched Athrun leave. He turned to look at Cagalli, who is looking at the empty spot where Athrun was standing a moment ago. _Hmph…talking about Athrun …she's a fool also._Yzak sighed as he got up and left.

* * *

Later that evening…

"Non-smoking side, sir?" asked the waiter.

"Yes, please," Athrun replied as the waiter lead him to a table next to the window.

As Athrun took a seat, the waiter gave him a menu. Athrun browsed through the menu. "Would you like to order now or wait for your companion, sir?" asked the waiter after a minute has passed.

Athrun glanced from the menu and looked at the waiter. On the waiter's shirt was his name tag. "I'll order the drinks first, Isshin. And when she's here, we'll order."

"Okay, sir. What drinks would you prefer?"

"Red wine will be fine. Thank you."

"It will just be a moment, sir," Isshin said as he took the menu and left to get Athrun's order.

Athrun didn't notice when the waiter left. He looked out the window. It was already getting dark. The sky was tinged with orange and red even as the street lamp flickered on. Athrun looked at his watch, it was already 8 pm. _Hmmm…she's late…_

"Excuse me sir, your drink is ready," Isshin said as he took out the wine bottle for Athrun to inspect.

Athrun glanced away from his watch and looked down at the bottle. "It's fine," Athrun said.

Isshin nodded his head and cork opened the wine bottle. Once the bottle was open, Isshin poured the red luscious wine into the glass. He set the wine bottle into the ice bucket. "Anything else, sir?"

"No, thank you."

"Enjoy your drink, sir," Isshin said as he bowed and left Athrun alone for the second time.

Athrun didn't bother to reply, instead he picked up the glass and swirled the red wine around. He took a sip. _Hmmm…not too bad… _Athrun thought as he put the drink back down. He glanced out the window; it was pitch black outside. _I wonder what is keeping her._

* * *

Cagalli pulled a stop at the restaurant entrance. Before she could open her doors, someone came running down the steps to open it for her. Cagalli got out and thanked the young man as he took the keys from Cagalli. He gave Cagalli a piece of paper in exchange for her keys. He got in her car and drove away to park her car. Cagalli put the paper in her purse. Cagalli was dressed in black slacks with a light green blouse. She looked at the entrance as she ran her fingers through her disheveled hair to straighten it as best as she could. She rushed over to the restaurant as soon as it was possible because she was running late due to some problems with a document.

She quickly walked to the entrance of the restaurant. Someone opened the door for her as she entered. She was greeted by a man at the desk. "Hello, Ms. Attha. I'm glad to see you this evening. How may I help you?"

"I'm here to meet Lacus Clyne," Cagalli answered.

"Give me a moment, while I check on the system," he said as he quickly typed on the keyboard. He looked at the screen and saw Lacus Clyne reservation for two. "It looks like your other party is here already. I will call someone to direct your way to the table." Saying so, he picked up a phone and asked for a waiter.

Cagalli only nodded her head as she waited for the waiter to come. A few seconds later, a young man with blond spiky hair came through the doorway. He slightly bowed to Cagalli. "Hello, ma'am. Please follow me and I'll take you to your table," saying so he led Cagalli into the non-smoker side.

Cagalli quietly followed him, not bothering to pay attention to her surroundings. _I hope Lacus is not too mad at me for being late _Cagalli thought as they rounded a corner. Cagalli casually looked over the waiter's shoulder as she finally took notice of the room. It was brightly lit. Each table was far enough from the other table for privacy. She noticed some table was set at the window. _Oh, I hope Lacus's table is at the window. I just love to loo-_

Suddenly her eyes caught a familiar face ahead. Her heart stopped as times seems to slow. A few seconds later, Cagalli could her hear beat much faster than before. The room was getting warmer than a second ago as Cagalli felt her face heating up. _What is he doing here? Is he meeting someone?...could it be the woman from the newspap-_ Suddenly her eyes widen as she realized that his bright green eyes were looking straight at her. _Oh my gosh, he saw me. Please tell me we are not heading over there _Cagalli desperately thought. Instead of turning to the left or to the right, the waiter kept on walking straight to his table by the window. _Any minute now, we are going to turn…_ Ten feet away from reaching the table. Nine…eight...seven...six... _fine…we are going to pass by his table…_five...four...three..._okay, we are __**not **__tur-…_two...one…

The waiter finally made a stop in front of the table by the window. The guy, who was currently sitting at the table, looked at Cagalli, shocked reflecting in his emerald eyes. Cagalli own eyes were filled with dismay as she realized what Lacus has done.

* * *

weeellll...there it is Chapter 7...I hope you guys enjoy reading it...and once again sorry about the late update...and I know it's a short chapter too...but the next chapter is where the climax begins...just kidding...but just a little hint...next chapter is where Cagalli and Athrun finally talk to each other...I hope thier dinner will not be ruined...wink

I hope to see you guys in the following chapters to follow...and thank you so much for everything!!

Lots of love,

BeHan


	8. Chapter 8: …broken pieces

**I AM SO SORRRYYYYYYY!!**

I apologise for not posting a new chapter...

I know I am a liar who do not keep promises...

I am a very bad person for being lazy...

And I am many other things too...

But please forgive me...(sad puppy eyes)

Before heading to the long awaited Chapter 8...I have to and want to thank my favorite reviewers/readers...they are awesome because they have been supporting me all this time: (a huge hands of applause)

**ZGMF-X71S Hierarch**; **InOcEnT-schoolgirl**; **AsuCaga01**; **Cagallirocks**;** lit-sweet-angel**; and **Hades.Throne.Heiress**

and I am happy that I have two new reviewers...thank you for giving "Broken Love" a chance:

**kouhaixsempai** and **VRSanime200009**

Besides that, I also have a special thank you to **VRSanime200009** for encouraging me...and last but not least...I am very happy to this person because she gave me hope again...thank you...**AsuCaga01**...if not for her, I probably won't just update yet...

So...I now finally present Chapter 8...**decicated to all my readers and especially to those who review!!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 8: **"…all we have left is the broken pieces**"**

8:25. Athrun looked up from his watch. _Where is she?_ Athrun thought as he glanced around the room_._ He saw people sitting at the tables and no one, he noticed, was alone. Athrun turned away from the couples and looked out the window. He saw his reflection in the window. _If she's late, she would have called me. Maybe I should call to check up on her _just asAthrun pulled out his black cell phone from his pocket.

"Ring…ring….ring… Hi! I'm sorry I am unable to come to the phone right now, but just leave a message and I call you right back…beep…" Athrun closed his call phone, not bothering to leave a message. He sighed and turned to look out the window again. In the window, he could see his reflection; his green eyes staring back. Behind his reflection, Athrun could see other people's reflection in the window. He notices that every couple was smiling and enjoying each other company. In the window, he saw a waiter's reflection walking toward his way. Behind him, Athrun could barley make out a second person following the waiter.

Thinking that she has finally arrived, Athrun turned away from the window. Athrun saw the waiter, who was walking toward his table. Athrun eyes moved away from the waiter to the person behind him. His emerald eyes widen as he recognize the familiar face, those amber eyes, and those golden hair. He also noticed the shock on her face as she looked at him. So many emotions were showing on her pale face as they finally made a stop at his table.

"Sir, your other party is here," informed Isshin, the waiter, as he bowed to Athrun. Athrun nodded his head, all the while his eyes were still on Cagalli. Isshin walked to the opposite chair of Athrun and pulled it out. Isshin was waiting for Cagalli to sit but when she didn't, Isshin looked up at Cagalli, who was looking in front of her. Following her gaze, Isshin saw that she was looking at none other than Athrun; and he, likewise, was staring at Cagalli. Isshin thought they never saw each other before with the way they kept staring at each other. Isshin looked back from Athrun to Cagalli; back from Cagalli to Athrun. He mentally sighed at them both. _They act like they never saw each other before…but_ as Isshin took a closer look he could feel some tension between them. _But their eyes and their tense body tell a different story._ Their eyes seem to communicate a thousand of words that they will never say to each other. Their body tense as if readying for a battle ahead.

Isshin looked away from Athrun and turn his eyes on Cagalli. He discreetly cleared his throat. They were still looking at each other. Isshin cleared his throat a bit louder than before. Nothing. "Ma'am, your seat," Isshin finally said.

Cagalli can hear someone clearing his throat at her side. But she can not find herself to look away from those enchanting green eyes. Her heart seems to slow down. But her memories are now just starting to kick into motion. A memory of long time ago flashed into her mind. She saw a smiling Athrun looking at her with such warmth. She blinked and the image was gone. In front of her, Athrun was sitting down. Surprised was shown on his face and something else she could not decipher. His emerald eyes were telling her many things and yet at the same time, his green eyes were giving nothing away as if he's guarding a great secret.

"Ma'am your seat." Cagalli jerked away from her thoughts and slowly her amber eyes left his green ones and looked to her side. The waiter, Cagalli noticed, was holding out a chair for her.

Cagalli could feel a blush gracing her cheeks. She murmured a quiet "thank you" as she finally sat down on the chair offered by the waiter. Cagalli looked up at the waiter and saw his name tag; "Isshin" it reads. He just nodded his head and bowed to her. He came around to the other side of the table.

"Would you guys like to know our special for tonight or take a look at our menu?" inquired Isshin.

Athrun saw the faint taint of blush on Cagalli's cheeks. _She's..cute…_Athrun surprisingly thought. As if hearing his thoughts, Cagalli looked at him then quickly back down at the table. Athrun stared at her bowed head. "The menu will be fine," Athrun replied as he looked away from Cagalli.

"Okay, sir." Isshin took out two menus and set it on the table. "Would you guys like some time to look at the menu?"

"That's fine," Athrun replied.

"Then I will be leaving until you guys are ready to order," saying so Isshin bowed and left them two sitting at the table. _I wonder…what are they going to talk about? They seem uncomfortable with each other. And yet I sense something between them. But wait…she looks familiar…where have I seen her? _Isshin glanced back at those two pairs. He looked at Cagalli. He shook his head and turned to look ahead or else he might accidentally bump into someone.

_Silence. Who would have thought silence could be so loud_ Athrun mused. "Umm…would you like to look at the menu?" Athrun asked after a few minutes have passed.

Cagalli glanced up. "Oh…yes, I guess." Athrun handed her the menu. She took the other end and murmured a thank you. Cagalli open the menu and concentrate on it as if her whole life depends on it. She looked at the top of the first page. Nothing sounds appetizing to her. She could hear Athrun turning a page. _Why? Why am I here? Ugh…I can't believe Lacus tricked me. She asked me for diner tonight…but she's not here…instead…_

"So did you decide something yet?" asked Athrun as he glanced up from his menu and looked at Cagalli.

Cagalli quickly raised her head when she heard his voice. Their eyes met. Nothing flickered in his green eyes, lacking of any emotion. Amber eyes suddenly shied away and looked down at the menu. "Uhh…I…I haven't decided yet."

"Oh?...Well the roast quail is sweet and tasty, if you want chicken. But if I remember correctly, you like some spice to your food. Lets see..hmm…I think the special tonight will do nicely for you. It has spicy sweet beef mixed with a thick sauce. And a side dish of smashed potato and vegetables. What do you think?"

Cagalli looked up at Athrun, who was now staring at the menu. "The special sounds good," Cagalli replied as she set down her menu on the table.

"Okay." Athrun lifted his hand. Their waiter came up to them.

"Ready to order, sir?" asked Isshin.

"Yes. The special and the roast chicken will be fine."

"Anything for dessert?"

"Two slice of chocolate cake will be good."

"Anything else you would like?"

"No that would be all. Thank you."

Isshin nodded his head and left them once again. When the waiter left, there was complete silence between them. Cagalli kept on twisting her napkin on her lap, nervous at being alone with him. _Ugh…I can't take this anymore…_ "What are you doing here?" Cagalli abruptly asked as she looked across the table. "Did you ask Lacus to set this up?"

Athrun glanced up from the table. He blinked his eyes, surprised by her sudden question. He slowly shook his head no. "I didn't know anything about this. Lacus asked me to come here tonight. I was supposed to meet her here at 8. But she didn't show up…"

"Oh…."

"But what are you doing here? Are you meting Lacus too?" Athrun asked, curious of her answer. But he already knew that it was Lacus who set them up so that they will have a private moment together.

"Yeah…she asked me for dinner at 8. But the meeting took much longer than I thought it would."

"So that was your plan for tonight…" Athrun murmured, somehow relieved that Cagalli was not avoiding him on purpose.

"What was that?" asked Cagalli.

"Oh…earlier when I asked you for dinner, you said that you have plan for tonight…so the plan was dinner with Lacus," Athrun explained as he slowly smile.

Cagalli heart was escalating faster than anything. Just seeing him smiling at her, it does wonders to her heart as if his smile is the sun that chases her cloudy days. "What are you smiling at?" demanded Cagalli when he was still smiling.

"Nothing. I just thought how funny this situation is."

Cagalli quirked one of her eyebrows at Athrun. "I don't see how this can be funny."

"You have to understand that I have been trying to get a chance to talk to you for the last three weeks. But somehow, something always interferes before I could even walk up to you. I just find it funny that I finally got a private a moment with you when I gave up trying to ask you for dinner. But if I knew Lacus was the key, I would have used her already," Athrun explained.

Cagalli was surprised by his explanation and the subtle change in him. Somehow, Cagalli knew that Athrun has changed a lot in the past year. Like her, he seems more in control of himself. She remembered the wars made Athrun serious and confused about many things. Even for those two years of peace, when he was Alex Dino, he never really relaxed. He was always serious of his role, the protector. But there were times when Athrun was enjoying life…but Cagalli suddenly realized that those times were few when he was Alex Dino, the bodyguard of Cagalli Attha, Representative of Orb.

Athrun was confused when Cagalli small smile was replaced by a frown. "Cagalli…" Athrun quietly said her name. Hearing her name on his lips, Cagalli looked up at Athrun. Seeing her amber eyes reflecting a strong will, Athrun's concerns died away. "Nothing…"

"Excuse me, but your dinner is ready to be served," Isshin said as he arrived at their table with a cart. Isshin put the two plates down on their respective place. "There you go, sir. One special and one roast chicken. Your desserts will be shortly served after. Anything else I can help you with?"

"No, thank you. That will be it," Athrun replied.

Isshin nodded his head. "Enjoy," he said as he bowed and left. _Hmmm…it seems like they're warming up to each other_ Isshin thought as he walked away.

Soon after the waiter left, a calm silence fell to their table. Athrun didn't say anything else but just cut pieces of his chicken and enjoying his dinner. Meanwhile, Cagalli just pushed her food around the plate. Even though it was her favorite flavor of food, she couldn't find any appetite. Athrun glanced at her plate when he saw that her fork was moving back and froth so many times. He noticed that the food was still the same as when the waiter brought it. While he was enjoying the rich flavor of the roast chicken, he couldn't help but feel every movement Cagalli made. Athrun reached for his glass of wine. Looking over the rim, he saw Cagalli pushing the food around. "Don't have an appetite?" asked Athrun as he set down the wine glass. Cagalli glanced up at Athrun. "I notice that you're not eating. Not to your taste?"

"No…I mean…it's delicious, I'm sure. But, I guess, the meeting did wore me out," Cagalli explained as she gave an apologetic smile.

"I bet you often skip dinner and sometime lunch. And as for breakfast you don't even bother with it. Right?"

"How…how did you know?" asked a surprised Cagalli.

Athrun shrugged his shoulder. "It's not too surprising, if one would look at your busy schedule. However, I thought Kira would have done something by now." Cagalli looked away from Athrun and glanced out the window. Athrun looked at Cagalli's flushed face. "Don't tell me, you're hiding it from him. Are you?" asked a curious Athrun.

"Ahhh…I…I don't need to explain myself to you, especially my eating habit," Cagalli said as she looked back at Athrun. "It has nothing to do with you."

Athrun was surprised by Cagalli's outburst. He could see anger and resentment in her amber eyes. And so many emotions that he couldn't decipher one feeling from the other. At first, Athrun didn't know how to respond. But as the tense silence grew, her sorrowful eyes never waver from his. Somehow, deep inside of Athrun, something seems to respond to her unvoiced feelings. And he couldn't help but whispered, "Why?"

Cagalli's heart was in pain like an old scar being reopened. Her last words, she meant it. There was nothing between them any more. His soft whisper floated to her, breaking everything inside. "Why?" echoed a dumbfounded Cagalli.

Athrun, himself, was also surprised by what he just uttered. He has no idea what he was asking about. But something prompted that word out before he could even think of saying it. But Athrun thought he might as well just go with the flow. "Why…why does it have nothing to do with me?"

_Why you ask…why should you care? _Cagalli sadly thought but didn't dare voice out them out. "Is there such a need to answer that?" Cagalli defensively asked instead. Athrun just stared at her. Cagalli's eyes looked away from his knowing emerald eyes. "There's nothing left between us…" whispered Cagalli as she looked out the window. There were a lot of stars out tonight, twinkling so high above.

"You're wrong," Athrun said. Cagalli quickly turn to look at Athrun. "You're wrong. There is something between us…" Cagalli's heart started to pick up speed, "are we not friends?"

_Friends..._the word echoes in Cagalli's mind over and over again. Cagalli couldn't help but feel a tinge of hurt inside. Her hands clenched the napkins. "What are we really? Friends? Enemies? Stranger? Ex-lovers?" Cagalli mockingly asked. Cagalli slowly unclenched her hands as she smiled ironically at him and continued, "Even I don't know…I guess…only time will tell…"

Athrun stared blankly at Cagalli. Athrun, himself, is unsure what their relationship is, if there is a relationship left. But he felt that somehow, through all the good and bad times, there is friendship between them, if nothing else. "I think that time has already been handed in," Athrun suddenly said. Cagalli looked at Athrun, confused about what he means. Athrun continued, "Time is strange. A minute, we were strangers, enemies at war. And then the next, we have formed a friendship of some sort. Before we both even knew it, something more than friendship has developed between us. But in just a blink of an eye, it was all shattered. And now, all we have left is the broken pieces. But what can we do with them? Rebuild on those broken pieces? Or just throw it all away? Only you and I can determine that. Not time. Not Kira or Lacus."

Cagalli turned away from Athrun determine face. In her lap, pieces of napkins were scattered everywhere. Cagalli's heart and mind were in chaos with each other. Her heart tells her to rebuild on those broken pieces, as if it longs for the past. But she knew that can it never be that way again. Her practical self wants to throw it away. But she knew that if a glass is shattered and you throw the broken pieces away, some small shards will still remain. But it is those shard themselves that hurts the most; it's so small that it is hard to take it out once it pierce your heart so deep. Cagalli took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

Athrun intently stared at Cagalli. He can feel nervousness and something else from her. He saw her shoulder move up then down as if she was taking a deep breath. He shook his head at her silly action. But he knew without a doubt that the choice she has come to will have a big impact on their already strained relationship. It will either improve their relationship or severe it. Somehow, something inside of him rebelled at the thought of her severing their relationship. And Athrun was more confused by that sudden feeling than anything else. He knew nothing can come out of it. So he just calmly brushed it aside as if it was nothing more than a pesky fly.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Athrun shaking his head. She wonders what is going through his mind right now, what are his feelings. But she quickly brushed those thoughts aside. _I should be worrying about me…not him_ Cagalli lectured to herself. _Ugh…this is driving me insane…give me a dance ball any day…I would rather be there than here…._Glumly, Cagalli looked across from her. Dark emerald eyes met her tawny gaze. Cagalli took a deep breath. _Well, here I go…_

"I don't kno-" Cagalli began.

"This is what I think," Athrun quietly interrupted. Somehow he just didn't want to hear what she has to say. "I want us to start over."

"Huh?" Cagalli could only utter. _What does he mean start over?...starting over from what?_

"I would like to be your friend again. I don't want us to blame each other for past mistakes. So if possible, let's not be silent about the past so we can not use it as swords to hurt each other. Instead we should just cherish those memories, good and bad. And hopefully, we can learn from them. I know that it won't be easy forgetting the past and it would be hard to be friends again. But I want to give it a try. And if we can't be friends, then at least we know we try. So, what do you say? Friends?" Athrun asked as he put his hands out toward Cagalli.

Cagalli looked at Athrun's outstretch hand. A few seconds passed before Cagalli slowly clasped his hands. She gave a small smiled at Athrun. "Friends," Cagalli said. Athrun smiled back at her.

Isshin saw Cagalli and Athrun shaking hands. _Hmmm…I guess they are not ex-lovers but just business associates. I am thinking way too much...but who is she??...she looks familar..._

* * *

Cagalli switched on the light as she closed her bedroom door. She walked to her bed and lay down on it, thinking about what Athrun had said that night. _Forget the past but cherish the memories…_

"Friends…" Cagalli whisper as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Few days later…

"Ahhh…finally the meeting is done," Dearka said as he walked out the door, stretching his arms.

"Your presence was not needed nor wanted. So what are you complaining about?" demanded an irritated Yzak as he followed Dearka out.

"I was getting bored by myself. So I thought I'll tag along to see what the meeting is all about. I guess it was a wasted effort on my part."

"Hmph…more like you wasted too much of your brain cells trying to follow the conversation."

"That's just wrong, Yzak," Dearka said.

"The truth always hurt, monkey face."

"What are you guys arguing about now?" asked Athrun as he came toward Yzak and Dearka.

"Oh, just morale issues," Dearka cheerfully answered. Yzak just glowered at Athrun like he usually does.

Kira and Lacus soon joined them. "So, you guys want to grab dinner?" asked Kira after they greeted each other.

"As long as you pay, I'm game," Dearka said.

"No. I have other plans," Yzak said as he turned and left without saying goodbye.

"Plans with your secretary, by any chance?" Dearka shouted to a retreating Yzak.

Yzak stopped and turned back to glare Dearka. "Put your nose where it belongs or else I will gladly do it for you," Yzak advised. Dearka just waved his hands carelessly, saying he got the message loud and clear. Satisfy with his answer, Yzak abruptly turned and left through the door, muttering something about yellow hair buffoon.

Dearka chuckled as Yzak disappeared through the door. "He hasn't been paying attention to Shiho lately. And now Shiho is not happy with Yzak. So tonight he's trying to get into her good graces."

Athrun lifted his eyebrow at Dearka. "Isn't that what you're always trying to do with Mir?" Athrun asked coolly. Dearka shrugs his shoulder as his response.

"Where is Mir, by the way?" Lacus asked Dearka.

"She has this project she has to do. So she's not available tonight."

"So that's the reason why you're going to dinner," Athrun commented.

"Either I go with you guys or Yzak. And being with Yzak is no party, let me tell you guys that. But I bet it will be entertaining to watch the great Joules grovel for forgiveness though."

Athrun smirked at the thought of Yzak on his knees. Not mostly happening but one can always use one's imagination.

"How about you then?" asked Kira to Athrun.

But before he can reply, Cagalli walked up to the group. "Hey guys," Cagalli said as she stood beside Kira. They all greeted Cagalli. There was an awkward second, but Lacus came to the rescue.

"Cagalli would you like to join us for dinner?" Lacus asked brightly.

Cagalli suddenly remember the last time she went on a dinner arranged by Lacus. _The last time I did that…I was stuck having dinner with…_Cagalli glanced at Athrun

"Okay. I don't have anything plan for tonight," Cagalli finally replied.

Athrun was staring at Cagalli, remembering the dinner arranged by Lacus. _Friends, huh?_ Athrun thought.

Lacus looked at Cagalli then Athrun. She smiled when she saw Cagalli peeking at Athrun from the corner of her eyes. "What about you, Athrun?" Lacus asked.

"Oh…sure," Athrun said as he shrugs his shoulder.

"Great. So where do you guys want to eat out?"

"Anywhere is fine with me as long as the food is good," Dearka cheerfully replied.

"I know a perfect place for that," Lacus said as the group left out the door to get into their own car.

* * *

Athrun got out of his car, surprise by Lacus choice of restaurant. A valet came toward him to get his car key to park the car. Athrun walked toward Kira and Lacus, who were already by the entrance door. Lacus turned and greeted Athrun. Athrun only nodded his head.

"Whew, so this is the place?" asked an astounded Dearka as he joined the group. "Looks nice."

Lacus smiled. "This place is great for making up with one's girlfriend."

"Tell me about it. Maybe next time I should take Mir here. Hopefully the scenery will make her temper cooled down," Dearka said as he looked at the scenery itself. It was just getting dark, but the lights were on. The white moon flowers on the side also added to the beautifulness. It was a stunning sight to behold. "So what are we waiting here for?" asked Dearka when he got bored looking at the scenery.

"For me," Cagalli said as she came behind a surprise Dearka.

"Ahhh, of course. Must've slipped my mind."

Cagalli didn't bother to reply. "Okay, since we're all here. Let's go in," Lacus cheerfully said.

They walked inside. Lacus was walking beside Kira. Cagalli founded herself walking next to Athrun. As for Dearka, he was stuck walking behind them.

"Hello, my name is Isshin. And tonight I will be your waiter," said Isshin as he bowed before the group. When he looked up, he was surprised to see Athrun and Cagalli. _What is this? A business dinner again?_ Isshin couldn't help but think about it as he led them to a table. Athrun and Cagalli left a big impression on Isshin.

Kira pulled out Lacus chair for her to sit down. Athrun also pulled out a chair for Cagalli. Dearka just seated himself, but he couldn't help but feel like he's a third wheeler in this company. After the girls were seated, Athrun and Kira sat across from them with Dearka sitting outside.

"Here are your menus, ladies and gentlemen," Isshin said even as he pulled out menus setting it in front of them. "Would you guys like to order drinks before ordering your dinner?"

"White wine should be okay," Lacus answered for everyone.

"Okay. Then I'll be right back with your drinks," saying so Isshin left their table.

"What are you guys ordering?" asked Lacus when they all opened their menu.

Kira looked at the menu. "I think the shrimp sounds good."

"Everything here sounds delicious. But I have try their seafood special," Dearka piped in.

"What about you Athrun?" asked Lacus when Athrun didn't say anything.

Athrun shrugs his shoulder. "The quail."

"Hmmm…I'm going with the spice up entrees," Cagalli murmured when Lacus looked at her.

"That one sounds good. But I think the shrimp is good too. But…I want something different from everyone else. I guess, the orange limed chicken is my order," Lacus cheerfully said.

Isshin came back with their white wine. He poured the wine in everyone's glass. Then he asked if they were ready to order. Lacus has the honor to order their food for them. Isshin quickly jotted down on his pad. When he has everything down, he bowed and left their table to go get their order.

Athrun glance at Cagalli. Cagalli was frowning a bit and her eyebrow was squinted close together as if she was thinking about something important. Athrun could hear Dearka asking Lacus about something. Kira made a comment about Lacus's answer.

Meanwhile, Cagalli was oblivious of Athrun's stare and the conversation around her. _Friends…ahhh it's hard to be friends with him again. Why did I even say yes? Forgetting the past is not an easy thing to do. Sure I'm here…but each time I look at him…I still see the past mistakes._

Lacus turned and looked at Athrun. "Athrun what do you think about forgiving and forgetting?"

Athrun looked away from Cagalli. "Why you ask?"

"Dearka wanted to know about a girl's point of view. I told him that the forgiving is easy but the forgetting is the hard part. But Dearka is asking why. Maybe you can help him?"

Athrun looked at Dearka. Dearka shrugs his shoulder. "I did something and Mir is still raving about it, even though she said she forgave me for it."

"Oh? Is that the real reason why you're here tonight?" Athrun couldn't help but ask.

Dearka glared at Athrun. "Just answer the question."

Athrun shrugs his shoulder. "It depends on what kind of transgression you did. If it's small, it won't be a problem. But if it's big one, then it becomes more complicated."

"That isn't much of an answer," Dearka said.

"If you want me to go into depth about it, it'll take all night long."

"Just get to the main points."

"Okay. To cut the long story short, it's not about forgiving and forgetting."

"Huh?" uttered Dearka. "Then what the heck is it about then?"

Lacus knew where Athrun is going so she sat back and enjoy the show. Kira will never do anything to hurt Lacus, so he has no clue about the subject on hand. But he knew that whatever Athrun has to say will be interesting indeed.

Athrun glanced at Cagalli, who was staring at her glass lost in thought. Athrun returned his attention back to Dearka. "When you hurt someone, it'll be hard to forgive you. And even harder to forget past mistakes…"

Cagalli glanced up when she heard Athrun speaking about past mistakes. _What is he saying?_

"…Because no matter what you do, the pain, no matter how small, will always be there. So my advise is to move on and don't concentrate so much on it. Instead cherish the memories, no matter how bad it was. And maybe you can learn from it…" Cagalli eyes widen as his words carry to her. "So you let her complain about it because it may still hurt," Athrun finally concluded.

"But I did say sorry and did so many things for her. And she said she forgave me. So what's up with her bringing the subject each time I made a mistake?" Dearka continued to whine.

"If saying sorry will do it, then men should rule the world while women are housewives. But you know that isn't going to happen anytime soon." Dearka glared at Athrun sarcastic remark. Athrun shrugged his shoulder. "Look, it's not about forgiving and forgetting. And if it is, there would be world peace. But it's not. Instead _you_ should learn from it and make the right choices next time. Let her complain about it, at least you know that she still cares about you for bringing it up then just let her silently brood on it. Now, that you don't want her to do."

Dearka looked confused. "Why? Isn't it better to let her brood it to herself than to letting her bringing it up each time I made a mistake?"

Athrun glared at Dearka. _No wonder you're always trying it make up with Mir_ Athrun thought. But before he could say anything to Dearka, Cagalli's voice rang out.

"No. If you let her brood on it too long, she will resent you later for the past mistakes. But if she let it open, then she will slowly let the pain go and maybe just let bygone be bygones."

Everyone was surprised when Cagalli spoke. Dearka thought that she was too occupied to listen to their conversation, let alone say something about it. Lacus and Kira knew that she will listen once Athrun speaks. Athrun didn't do anything but stared at Cagalli. If Isshin was there he would think, by Athrun's expression that Athrun doesn't care about what Cagalli has just said.

"That is what I was thinking too," Lacus said as she smiled at Cagalli. Cagalli gave her a small smile back. "So you see, Dearka. When Mir brings it up again, be the gentleman and say sorry no matter how many times you said it. It does help Mir peace of mind to know that you are truly sorry. And when she's done healing the pain, she won't bring it up the next time you made a mistake."

Dearka folded his arms and leaned on the chair. He sighed. "Well, this is what three against one, and two of them are girls, so I guess you guys may be right about it. But I still don't like it."

"Think of it this way, what if Mir did something like that to you. Would you forgive and forget?" asked Lacus.

"Of course I would. I mean, if Mir forgot my birthday I wouldn't mind. There is always next year. But Mir thinks otherwise when I forgot her birthday two times in a row."

Kira was shocked that Dearka would forget his girlfriend's birthday two times. That is a big no in the guy's rule book on girls, even he knew that. And Kira admits that he isn't big on remembering dates but at least he never forget Lacus birthday. Lacus was bewildered by Dearka's little confession of his mistake with Mir. _I understand why Mir is always mad at Dearka. And I don't blame her _Lacus thought. Cagalli only stared at Dearka as he gave them the I-don't-know-what-to-do look.

Athrun's eyebrow twitched. "Let me get this straight. All of these talks about forgiving and forgetting are about you forgetting Mir's birthday _twice_?" Dearka nodded his head in earnest, glad that someone is finally getting his point of view. Athrun shakes his head sadly at Dearka.

"What?" asked Dearka, oblivious of his mistakes.

"No wonder you're always trying to get into Mir's graces," Athrun muttered, not bothering to explain Dearka's mistake to himself. _And here I thought it was a huge mistake he made. But it was his own fault that he forgot Mir's birthday twice. Well, at least it's nothing like his and Cagalli's problem _thought Athrun as he glanced across from him.

Cagalli was also having similar thought as Athrun. She thought Dearka's mistake was something terrible, but it was nothing compare to her and Athrun past mistakes. Cagalli glanced toward Athrun and found herself staring into his deep emerald eyes. Somehow, just looking at Athrun reminded her how trivial Dearka problem is compare to theirs. And yet here Dearka is whining about it when she and Athrun is not even doing anything about their problem. Before Cagalli knew it, a small smile graced her lips.

Athrun saw Cagalli small smile so he couldn't help but also smile. Cagalli looked at Athrun and he could see her twinkling eyes. Something passed between them and soon their shoulder was shaking. Kira noticed Athrun shoulders were shaking. He glanced at Athrun. "Hey, you okay Athr-" but before Kira could finish his sentence, Athrun burst out laughing. Cagalli's laughter soon joined his.

Kira looked at them both then glanced at Lacus. Lacus was smiling happily because she can feel their tension slowly evaporating. Kira saw her smile and knew that everything is going to be okay. As for Dearka, he thought Cagalli and Athrun are way overstressed.

* * *

A few tables away, a silver hair guy was muttering about thoughtless fools who couldn't keep their noises down so he could finally give the red roses to his girlfriend as an apology for ignoring her for the last couple of days.

* * *

**Author's corner:**

Ahhhh...finally I can breathe a bit more...I am telling you guys...I was feeling guilty because I didn't update in a long time...but now a huge load of burden has fallen off my shoulder...I can relax a bit before tackling the next chapter...

Did you guys notice that this chapter is pretty long from my usual ones??...yep, I made it extra long to excuse for my tardiness...and I apologise for any mistakes...I did not re-read the chapter...

But to tell the truth...I am not really statisfy with this chapter...I think the problem is with Cagalli...I made her too emo in this chapter...I wanted to show her fighting spirit but I couldn't do it...(depress)...now, that I think about it...I think for the rest of the story, Cagalli is going to be OCC or too emo or just sad...I like Athrun in my story...he is just how I imagined him to be...but Cagalli...(sighs in defeat)...I don't know what I am going to do with her...

And I can't promise on how long I am going to update the next chapter...I try to update at least once a month...but as of right now...I don't have any inspiration to continue writing this story...(sad face)...but the good news is that school will be out next week...so I have a long summer, which I am planning to work on "Broken Love"...but with the way I am right now...I doubt there will be any progress...maybe I should watch Athrun and Cagalli amv on youtube...

(see BeHan leaving to go log onto youtube account)


	9. Chapter 9:warmth still not yet faded

**I AM TRULY DEEPLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!!**

But I am finally here with the latest chapter so far...I hope that I did not loose any of my old time readers over my tardiness...SO PLEASE COME BACK!!

I do want to thank my readers who commented the last chapter:

AsuCaga01, Cagallirocks, VRSanime200009, and SamuraiGirl7

I am sad I only have four reveiwers...but I guess it was my fault for taking forever to update...they probably lost faith in me now...(sad face)...but I still have three loyal readers and they are the first three I mentioned above...THANK YOU for still sticking around...

Special thanks to VRSanime200009 for bugging me all day loooonnnnngggg to update...just kidding, VRSanime200009 only pm once...but still love you VRSanime200009!!...this chapter is for you!!

warning: i did not re-read it, so there may be mistakes!

sooo now the long waited chapter...ENJOY!!

* * *

**Chapter 9: "…its warmth still has not yet faded"**

"Last night, Dearka made me realized how trivial our situation was. Here we are just accepting to be friends when we haven't yet clean our wounds. Dearka situation made me laugh because his is nothing when compare to mine. And yet there he was complaining about it," Cagalli softly said.

Lacus smiled as she remembered Athrun and Cagalli laughing last night.

"I came to a conclusion that I should open up more than to let the pain fester in my heart until I come to hate him. And I never want to hate him. Instead I'm going to cherish our memories, all of them. I will be his friend, if I can. And one day soon, I will ask him why he didn't say anything to me when the war ended."

Lacus walked up to Cagalli. She grabbed Cagalli's hands into hers. "Cagalli, I knew you were amazing then. But now…you're beyond amazing."

Cagalli stared into Lacus's serene eyes as she squeezed Lacus hands.

* * *

A few days later…

"Did you notice that they are beginning to feel comfortable with each other?" asked Lacus as she looked at Athrun and Cagalli, who were smiling at each other. After Cagalli talk to Lacus about Athrun, she saw Cagalli trying to warm up to Athrun. Athrun, she knew, tried to keep a friendly distance. But soon, he too tries to get along with Cagalli's effort in becoming friends. And of course, they were awkward with each other in the beginning, but slowly the ice built around them gradually melted away.

Kira turned to look at Athrun and Cagalli. They were sitting down together. Athrun was in the middle of his sentence when Cagalli interrupted him. Athrun blinked at whatever Cagalli was saying then a small smiled was seen on Athrun's face. Kira also smiled. "Yeah. I'm happy that they're getting along again."

"Reminds you of the good old days, huh?"

Kira only nodded his head as they continue to watch Athrun and Cagalli.

* * *

"No, you're wrong Athrun," said Cagalli as she points her finger at him.

Athrun raised one of his eyebrows at Cagalli statement. "And where am I wrong?"

"Here," saying so she points to where his mistake was. Athrun looked to where she was pointing at. He didn't see any mistake. Cagalli rolled her eyes at him. "Look closer because I know that is wrong."

Athrun did as he was instructed and took a closer look. He kept on staring at it. _Hmmm…I don't see anything wro-_ his eyes widen as he realized what he did. Cagalli saw his eyes widen and knew that he found his mistake. She decided to wait and see what Athrun will do.

Athrun looked up and saw Cagalli's satisfy smile. He shrugged his shoulder as he lean back down on his chair. Cagalli eye's blazed when she realized that he's not going to do anything about it. "Athrun…" Cagalli growled out his name.

"Yes?" he asked indifferently.

"Aren't you going to correct _your _mistake?"

"If you see the mistake, you go ahead and correct it yourself."

"Then that means that you know it is a mistake because you're letting me correct it," Cagalli said through clenched teeth. Athrun shrugged his shoulder. "Athrun…" Cagalli warningly said his name.

Athrun smiled as he stared at an outrage Cagalli glaring daggers at him. _She looks so cute angry…her cheeks are flushed…and her amber eyes are beautiful when she's like this…But if I continue to provoke her…who knows what she will do to me _Athrun thought as he decided to do as she ask. Athrun, still smiling, leaned over the chess board and moved his knight. He looked up just as Cagalli gave him a triumphant smile. _Ahhh…but I think this smile suits you more…_

"Ah ha," Cagalli cried in victory as she quickly captured his knight, leaving his king defenseless. Cagalli gave him a smug smile as she moved her knight to capture his king. "I win!" Cagalli shouted with joy. Athrun only continue to smile at her childish expression. _No wonder he…_Athrun thought was cut off as he saw a black hair guy walking towards them.

"Win? Win what?" asked someone behind Cagalli. Cagalli quickly turned to look behind. Her eyes widen and she smiled at the newcomer.

Athrun eyes narrowed as he looked at the guy, who now has Cagalli's attention. The guy in question also looked at Athrun. Athrun was surprised when he realized who the guy was.

Cagalli, oblivious to the guys' tense posture, said, "I didn't know you came. I thought you went back home."

The guy looked away from Athrun to look at Cagalli. He smiled at Cagalli charmingly. "Well, I did. But my father wants me to give you some important documents. So here I am."

"Oh."

"Disappointed that I'm not here to see you?" he teased Cagalli even though he knew she would give him a cold reply.

Cagalli glared at him. He was not wrong. "The only thing I will be disappointed if I get to see you so soon."

Athrun felt completely left out. He was about to quietly leave them be when he heard Cagalli's last remark. Athrun couldn't help but let a small chuckle out.

Cagalli heard someone chuckled and turned around to see who it was. She flushed deep red when she realized that she completely forgotten about Athrun. She was embarrassed that Athrun heard her being rude. But when she realized that Athrun was smiling, her embarrassment melted away. "Oh…Athrun…sorry I forgot about you."

"No. It was fun watching you guys banter," Athrun said as he waved her apology away.

Cagalli was relieved that Athrun was not upset at her. "Well, Athrun this is Ken Kyoshiro, prince of Scandinavia. And Ken this is…this is my good friend Athrun." Cagalli rushed through the last introduction.

Athrun eyes widen when he hear Cagalli calling him her "good friend". _She's too nice…I don't even deserve to be her friend, let alone a good friend _Athrun thought. But a part of him was happy to be called that.

Ken was surprised by the slight pause in her introduction of Athrun. He can't shake the feeling that they are more than good friends. But he shrugged it aside when Athrun extended his hands out. Ken looked at his outstretch hands then at the owner. Ken slowly took his hands and shook it. _A nice firm shake huh?...so I guess you're not an easy going guy…_

"Nice to meet you, Kyoshiro," Athrun said as the handshake came to an end.

"You too. But Ken would do just fine…Athrun."

Athrun shrugged his shoulder. "I think Kyoshiro is just fine, don't you?"

Ken also shrugged his shoulder. "Whatever floats your boat."

Cagalli looked at them. One of her eyebrows rose at their little talk. _What's that all about?_ Cagalli thought to herself.

Ken looked at the table and saw that they were playing chess before he came. _Chess…I thought Cagalli didn't play chess _as Ken remember the time he asked Cagalli to play chess but she declined because she said she didn't know how to play.

Cagalli saw Ken looking at the board. "We were playing chess before you came. Athrun was being a cheat," Cagalli said as she threw a glare in Athrun's direction.

Athrun gave her an innocent look. "It's not my fault that I didn't know what you were talking about. And you won the game, didn't you?"

"Hmph…I did when you finally moved your knight, who was in the wrong place."

Athrun looked at Ken. "Can't fault a guy for trying, right?"

Ken opened his mouth to answer, but Cagalli beat him to it. "Don't even think about answering him, Ken."

Ken closed his mouth shut. Athrun chuckled at Ken and Cagalli. "Well, it was fun. But I have to be somewhere else, so see you," Athrun said as he realized he should quickly get out of the room before Cagalli temper fly. He passed Ken and patted his shoulder. "Nice knowing you, Kyoshiro."

Cagalli heard Athrun and aimed a death glare at him. Athrun only smiled and waved goodbye as he walked away.

Cagalli watched him walked away. "That insufferable guy!" Cagalli muttered under her breath even though she was smiling.

Ken looked at Athrun's retreating back then at Cagalli's face. _Who is he to you? _Ken thought. "So do you want to go eat lunch together?" Ken asked.

Cagalli turn to look at Ken. "Hmmm…I don't know," Cagalli said remembering the past lunch dates she had with him.

"Come on, it'll be fun. And I promise I won't bring up the past. But I just want spend some time with you as friends. What do you say?"

Cagalli stared into his blue earnest eyes, suddenly thinking of the dinner with Athrun when he asked for them to be friends. _I guess I should be nicer to him. And I think being friends with him will be a change from being friends with Athrun… _Cagalli smiled. "I guess going to lunch with you once and a while will be okay."

Ken was surprised by her answer. _Finally, my waiting for you to notice me is not in vain…_ "Okay, so where do you want to go?"

Cagalli shrugged her shoulder. "Anywhere is fine with me," she said as they walked out the door.

* * *

Cagalli looked out at the waves as she was walking near the shore, her bare feet exposed to the soft warm sand. _It's been two months since Athrun and I became friends_ she thought even as she smiled, remembering their time together in the office.

Athrun was a bit protective of her, not more so than Kira. When he notices that she's skipping lunch, he will bring lunch to her and won't leave her office until all the food is gone. When she's carrying loads of papers, he will rush over to help her, even though she has people to do that. When she's being held up by Mr. Atsushi after the meeting, Athrun will come to her rescue. But the best part is at the end of the day when everyone's leaving for home. She will be in her office doing extra work and before Athrun leaves, he will stop by to give her favorite cup of coffee, despite his dislike of the smell and the taste of coffee. _He always tells me not too overwork myself…_Cagalli thought as she smiled at the memory.

"I didn't know you're here too," someone said from behind Cagalli.

Cagalli's heart skipped a beat before she turned around. "Athrun…" she whispered his name when she came face to face with him. Athrun smiled at her flushed face. "What are you doing here?"

"Like you, I enjoy walking on the beach when I have time for myself," replied Athrun as he walked past Cagalli. "Care to take a walk with me?" he asked even though he's walking ahead of her.

Cagalli looked at Athrun's back. She was a bit irked that he didn't even stop to wait for her. She quickly ran to catch up with Athrun. Athrun didn't say anything when Cagalli walked bedside him. Soon a comfortable silence enveloped between them. "So, what do you think of Orb?" Cagalli asked when she grew tired of the silence.

Athrun shrugged his shoulder. "It's the same when I was here last."

"Eh?...you're being cold, Zala," Cagalli said. "Opened your eyes a bit."

Athrun looked around the beach. Still the same waves, still the same soft sands, still the same of everything he sees. Cagalli watched Athrun from the corner of her eyes. "You're hopeless, Athrun."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means exactly what it's supposed to mean, hopeless."

"Fine. Then Ms. Representative what do you think of Orb?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli smiled at Athrun calling her Ms. Representative. "Well…Orb has changed a lot these last couple of years. There are only a few coordinators living here compare to the past. But I think it will change soon with the help of the EOPW Program. Besides that, Orb is getting back her beautiful scenery. Everything is beginning to grow and prospering. But have you visited the memorial yet?" asked Cagalli.

Athrun nodded his head yes, but he was confused why she suddenly changed the subject. "Well, did you notice anything different about it?" Athrun shook his head no. "You're really hopeless aren't you?...but anyways, what I want you to notice is the flowers growing there. The war ravaged the place so much that I despair of flowers every growing there. So a few months after the war ended, I ordered flowers to be plant on the memorial site. I guess that kind of signify faith in the future. Silly, huh?"

Athrun stared at Cagalli, who is now looking ahead of her. "No, I don't think it's silly at all. Everyone needs faith, no matter what form or shape it comes in."

Cagalli smiled. "You know, Athrun…all of sudden you became wise. Why's that?" she asked as she turned to pined a questioning look at Athrun.

"Wise? Me? I think you're the only one who thinks so."

"Maybe. But do you know something I found interesting when I ordered the flowers to be plant on the memorial site?"

"No."

"Well, I was there at the memorial site to help out and happen to glanced up at Cliff Fuji. I saw a white building on the cliff," Cagalli said just as Athrun looked away from Cagalli, "I was surprised that someone would live there. It's pretty high up and dangerous. But the view is breathtaking though. I thought that I would go visit the owner sometime but I never had the chance. Do you remember when we hiked up there to see the sunset when you were Alex Dino?"

Athrun only nodded his head. "The hike was tiring but it was worth it. The sunset was beautiful to see. I remember the red-orange color in the sky reflecting on the water. But when the stars came out, it was like little diamonds twinkling. Too bad there wasn't a shooting star or else I would have wish for the night to never end. Ha ha ha…do you remember when we got back and Kisaka yelled at us for not telling him where we were going?"

Cagalli chuckled at the memory as she turned to look at Athrun. Athrun was frowning a bit. _Ahhh…he's probably thinking again. But he broods too much. I guess that is one of the things he hasn't changed about _Cagalli thought endearingly. She glanced out into the ocean and a bright idea came to her. She slowly walked away from Athrun and getting closer to the water.

"Splash!" water met Athrun's face. Athrun blinked a few times to get the water away from his eyes. He turned to look at Cagalli who was bent down ready to splash more water at him. "What are you doing?" asked Athrun, clearly not in a good mood now.

Cagalli looking innocent, replied, "I thought you need some water to wake you up."

"That was not even funny."

"No, it wasn't meant to be funny, but this is," saying so Cagalli quickly cupped some cool water into her hands and threw it at a wide eyed Athrun.

"Splash!" the water splashed against his chest. He looked at his wet shirt then at Cagalli. Cagalli stood up, backing slowly away from an advancing Athrun.

She put her hands up. "It slipped from my hands, honestly it did," Cagalli said. But to no avail, Athrun was still coming toward her. Now the water has reached her knees.

"Really? Funny how you should mention that," Athrun said as he threw water at Cagalli.

Cagalli was surprised by the cool water meeting her face. Cagalli glared at Athrun. Athrun, this time, put his hands up and repeated what Cagalli told him earlier. "Sorry, it slipped from my hands," Athrun said as he smirked at an outraged Cagalli.

"Fine if it is war you want, then war it is!" Cagalli said as she splashed water at Athrun. But Athrun was ready for her. He docked and ran as fast as anybody can in the water, to grab Cagalli. Cagalli knew what he was about to do. "Don't even think about it," Cagalli warned. He smirked at her before dunking her into the water. Cagalli sputtered out water and wobbly stood up. "Athrun!!" Cagalli grounded out his name.

Athrun, being a smart guy he is, knew when to retreat. And he did so now. But against an outraged Cagalli, he can never win. Athrun felt an impact on his back and he turned to look behind. Cagalli threw herself at Athrun's back, grabbing a hold of his neck. They both fell down into the water. Athrun and Cagalli surfaced up laughing at each other.

And that is what it means to have faith in the future. If hope appears then surely they could be together. Those days of love they shared, its warmth still has not yet faded.

* * *

**Author's little cafe corner:**

whew...I am done...yeah!!...(throws confettii in the air)...

well, I hope that this chapter is what you guys were looking for...I know this chapter wasn't long enough for those months i didn't update...I try my best and this is how it turn out...

I am still on summer vacation until the end of September...I didn't really work on "Broken Love" at all...I just pushed it to the side...but right now I am working on the next chapter...and let me say, it is tough...the words and everything just seems soooo dry and lacking any kind of passion...and there is still no inspiration...zip, nada, nothing!!...

so I am running dry right now...and also I am much more obsess with this Korean band group call DBSK...so, DBSK is running my life right now, and "Broken Love" is on the side...but don't worry I am still writing whenever a burst of muse comes my way!!...all i ask is that you guys will still be here...pretty please??...(sad puppy eyes)

lots of love, BeHan


	10. Chapter 10:a unbidden tear

I am really slacking in updates.....and I am sorry for the long wait...again...but I jsut can't help it if my muse decided to take a break....but anyways, here I am at last....

And I still do want to thank all my readers and reviewers.....without you guys, i don't think this story would have come this far....

And of course, all thanks to VRSanime200009 for giving me that extra little push to finish this chapter up....hehehe...if it weren't for her, I would still have let you guys hanging....so thanks, love, for reminding me to hurry it up again!!!!....I think you should presonally become my update alarm...*wink*

so here i present ch.10...and i promise you this one is full of juciy stuff!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 10: "An unbidden tear slowly fell from her amber eyes"**

It was mid-day in Orb. The sun was at its brightest moments. No cloud was in sight, all one can see is the never-ending clear blue sky. A small breeze will now again pick up then died down. The streets were busy, traffic was bad. There were crowds almost everywhere; everyone minding their own business. And in a small restaurant, a man sat alone in the garden, oblivious to the busy day.

Kenji Kyoshiro, prince of Scandinavia, sat alone at a table outside of the restaurant. Inside was too crowded and too noisy for him. So there he sat, just staring at his cup of wine; replaying the last two months of his time spent with her. He was lost to memories that he swore he will always cherish to his undying breath. In his memories, he sees the girl who has unintentionally stolen his jaded heart.

_"Hey, Ken, what are you doing? Hurry up before I leave without you" she shouted to Ken, who was lagging behind, lost to her radiant smile. Ken soon realized that she was true to her words. She was beginning to be farther away from him. Ken suddenly laughed at her behavior. With any other woman, they would have come back already once they knew he's not behind them. But not her. Not his golden goddess, Cagalli. So Ken quickly ran up to her and without even pausing, grabbed her hands as he took off with an outrage Cagalli._

Then another memory came to his mind, making him want to laugh out loud.

_"What are you staring at?" Cagalli asked Ken._

_"I never knew that you were a messy eater," Ken teased her as the ice-cream dripped on Cagalli's hands. "No wonder you always declining my lunch invitation." _

_Cagalli looked down and noticed the ice-cream melting. She was so busy looking at the animals that she forgot to eat her ice-cream. Cagalli looked at Ken, who was still smiling. Cagalli glared at him before she realized something. Suddenly her glare became a smile. Ken saw her quick change of attitude and knew whatever she has plan will not be good, especially for him. "If you call this messy, wait until you see what I would do next," saying so, Cagalli innocently leaned closer to Ken. Ken suspiciously looked at her. But before he even comprehend what she will do, her hands rose and smashed the ice-cream into his shocked face. "Now that is what I call messy." _

Ken shook his head at that memory. He looked up and smiled as he recalled yesterday's event.

_Ken was sitting alone, lost to his own troubled thoughts when he felt something cold touched his cheeks. He quickly turned to his side and was surprised to see her there, smiling. "Cagalli…" Ken softly said. _

_"Here, drink it," Cagalli said as she holds out the drink to him. He noticed that she also has another drink in her other hand. Ken slowly took it from her. Cagalli then opened her own drink. She took a long gulp. _

_He looked at the drink in his hands; it was a cold fruit drink. He raises one of his eyebrows at Cagalli. "I thought you don't drink these, but hot brew coffee only."_

_Cagalli turned to look at him then shrugged her shoulder. "Someone told me that after a long tiring day, you shouldn't drink coffee, but a nice cold fruit drink instead because it will refresh you. And so as I was passing by, I notice you here. You look tired and worn out, so I thought I should pass along the advice."_

_Ken looked down at the drink again. He opened it and took a gulp. It was indeed refreshing like the first snow falling. He took another swallow as he closed his eyes, savoring the cool liquid. This fruit drink was quite different than any other he drunk before. It was sweet and yet at the same time bitter; it was a perfect combination. Then he heard someone laughing. He opened his eyes and looked at Cagalli, who was still laughing. "What's so funny? Do I have something on my face?"_

_She shook her head. __"No…it's just that…ha ha ha.."_

"_What?" he asked._

"_You look exactly how I must have looked when I first drink this."_

"_And that's funny?_

_She only nodded her head yes, trying to stop laughing. Ken looked at Cagalli. He never saw Cagalli laughed so carefree before. She does seem relaxed and more comfortable with him. He never once thought that Cagalli will sit with him and laughed with such abandon like she is doing now. He looked at the drink in his hands and then at Cagalli. Ken couldn't help but smiled at her and soon his laughter joined hers. _

_"I'm glad…" she said as soon as their laughter faded away._

_"Glad?"_

_"I'm glad that you're laughing and smiling again."_

_"You are?" Ken asked, shocked to hear that._

_"Someone told me that instead of worrying and stressing yourself to death, laugh and smile a bit more. Then you can feel a bit of the tension leaving. I know that I have been a bit hard on you," Ken raises one of his eyebrows at her, "Okay…I was more than a bit hard on you, but I really respect you. I like your attitude, a care-free kind of guy, despite the fact that you're carrying your country on your shoulder."_

_"Really? I could have sworn you don't like me at all." Ken said even though he was happy to know that she doesn't dislike him that much as he was led to believe. Cagalli never acted like she like anything about him. She always put up her shield in place when he tries to befriend her. But once in a while, her shield will drop, and it is then that he glimpsed of the girl he knew she use to be. And that was the girl who captured his heart so easily. _

"_I just don't like your flirtatious side. That just rubs me the wrong way."_

_"Jealous?" he teased._

_Cagalli gave him a death glare. "Jealous of those women? If you think so I suggest you see a doctor right away. I fear there might be something wrong with your brain."_

_Ken smiled at Cagalli. This was the typical response Cagalli always gave him. This side of Cagalli also pulls his heart strings. He wasn't sure which side he fell in love with first; the strong independent woman or the girl she hides so well from the world. "I knew it! You do care for my well being," Ken said, not giving away his thoughts about her._

_"Of course I do, I can't have you hurt in Orb's territory. What would everyone think if Prince of Scandinavia was injured? That's bad publicity for Orb. And we don't want that, now do we? So I need you to be nice and fit," Cagalli said as she smiled evilly at Ken._

_Ken raised his hands to his heart. "You wound me. And here I though I finally made you care for me."_

_"Life is hard. Get use to it," Cagalli said as she stood up. "Talking about life, I should be in my office now. I have tons of paperwork waiting for me to look at. So I see you around," Cagalli said as she smiled at Ken then turned and left. She was a couple steps away when she turned around and looked back at Ken, who was starting at her. "I mean it. I really do. You are someone special to me," Cagalli said to a shock Ken. Cagalli smiled at his expression then she turned around and left. _

_Ken suddenly ran up to her and grabbed her hands to stop her. Cagalli looked up at Ken, surprised. "Cagalli…I…can you meet me tomorrow for lunch? I have something important to discuss with you," Ken said._

_Cagalli looked at Ken's anxious face. "Sure, I guess. But you don't have to grab my hands just to ask," Cagalli said just as Ken quickly let go of her hands. "So see you tomorrow then." And for the third time that day, Cagalli walked away from Ken; this time she didn't look back._

_Ken just watched her go. _

Ken suddenly shook his head, trying to chase away the image of Cagalli walking away from his memory.

"Ken!" someone shouted his name. Ken quickly looked up and his blue eyes met amber ones. Cagalli's face was just a couple of inches away from his. Ken tried his best not to blush like a school boy on his first date.

"What?" Ken asked as a few seconds has ticked by.

Cagalli was still in the same position; she was staring intently at him, who was tempted to squirm in his seat. Just as Ken decided to get up Cagalli suddenly pulled back and sat down across from him. Ken looked at Cagalli, who was muttering something under her breath. Ken was puzzled by her strange behavior.

"You know, I have been calling for your attention some minutes now. I was beginning to despair that I have to call the doctor after all," Cagalli said as if a minute ago she wasn't so close to him, looking so intently at him as if she's searching for something or someone in him.

Ken looked stupidly at Cagalli, not sure what to say to her. "Me? I should call the doctor for you. What was that all about?" sputtered Ken as he finally found his voice.

"What is what all about?"

"You…you were…never mind," Ken muttered when Cagalli gave him a bland look.

"Did you order anything yet?" asked Cagalli when Ken didn't continue. Cagalli, of course, knows what he was asking about. But she felt that he doesn't need to know why. She couldn't even believe herself that she did that, let alone Ken.

"Yes. I order the special today. It should be coming," Ken said even as he remember the last time he didn't bother to order because he was waiting for her to show up. And when she finally did show up, 15 minutes late, she gave him a lectured about him being rude because he hasn't order yet; and now they have to wait another 15 minutes for them to cook their food. Ken still grimaced each time he thinks about that little incident. He never ever wants to repeat that again because for one whole week Cagalli refused to eat lunch with him. So when he gets to the restaurant, he will not wait for Cagalli and order first.

Cagalli, not knowing what is going through his mind, just nodded. And true to his word the food arrived. Ken and Cagalli just ate in a comfortable silence. Ken was lost in his own thoughts about their upcoming discussion. Cagalli was remembering what happened earlier that day.

_-Flashback - _

Cagalli just got out of her office, running 5 minutes late for Ken's lunch date. She quickly walked toward the front door. Once in a while, someone will stop her in her tracks and ask a few questions or a simple hello. Cagalli smiled and answered their questions and return their greetings.

Cagalli was just done talking with someone and about to make her escape, when she turned a tad too quickly and hit into someone. That someone grabbed a hold of Cagalli's arms to steady her. She looked up and saw deep green eyes.

"Athrun," she said.

Athrun let go of Cagalli and step back. "Cagalli," he said.

Cagalli nervously laughed. "Sorry, I didn't realize you were behind me."

Athrun just nodded his head. "I could see that. But it's not entirely your fault, I was in a hurry."

Cagalli raises one of her eyebrows at Athrun. "You? Running late? That is impossible."

Athrun gave her a small smile. "Unfortunately, it is possible today. Dearka _accidentally _forgot to tell me that Yzak wants to meet me for lunch."

"Ahh...I see now," Cagalli nodded her head understanding Athrun's plight.

"And you? Lunch with Kyoshiro?" Athrun asked but it was more of a statement than a question.

Cagalli doesn't know why, but she can feel her cheeks warming up. "Yeah. He said he has something to discuss with me."

Athrun only nodded his head, his face giving nothing away about his thought of Cagalli and Ken. A few tense seconds passed before Athrun finally bid his goodbye to Cagalli. Cagalli only stood there, watching Athrun walked away, forgetting about her lunch date with Ken.

As she was standing there, lost to her thoughts, two women stopped close to her, oblivious of Cagalli's presence and started talking. Cagalli was about to leave when she heard Athrun's name. Cagalli ears perked up.

"Did you saw Athrun?" asked the brown hair woman to her companion.

"I did. And oh my goodness, he looks good enough to eat. I guess they didn't exaggerate his good looks. I mean look at those gorgeous hair of his. I would love to run my fingers through his hair. And those deep green eyes. I could easily loose myself in them. I do wonder though…if he has a girl back in Plants."

Cagalli was shock to hear them talking about Athrun in such a close intimate way.

"Him? Are you kidding? Haven't you heard he has so many women? It's amazing they don't fight each other for his attention."

Cagalli rolled her amber eyes at that statement. A tiny part of her was jealous but she just ignored it.

"Pooh…I was hoping I could turn his head."

"If you want to turn someone's head, try Kenji Prince of Scandinavia."

Cagalli was about to leave, deeply aggravated by their discussion when Ken's name stopped her in her tracks.

"I heard that any woman will do for him. He's not a picker, unlike Athrun," continued the brown hair woman.

"Hmmm…is he hot as Athrun?" asked the other woman.

"Everyone thinks so. They said that Athrun and Ken is a stunner together. They have the same build; they are the same age; and their eyes are to die for. Ken's baby blue eyes contrast with Athrun's deep green ones. Their hair color is also a dark shade. They could be brothers if one's looking at their back."

"Really? I never knew that."

_Yeah, me too_ Cagalli thought, trying to put Athrun and Ken's image together.

"I know. Most people don't realize that until they are in the same room. But if I get to choose I'll definitely go with Athrun. He's totally my…" her voice drifted away as they walked from where Cagalli was standing.

Cagalli shook her head as she walked toward the door.

- _End of flashback_ -

Cagalli could feel her cheeks turning red as she suddenly remember why she was staring intently at Ken a few minutes ago. _I can't believe that I was looking for Athrun in him. They don't even look alike. Sure they have the same build and dark hair coloring, but Athrun is much more handso- _Cagalli stopped her train of thought. _I did not just think that _Cagalli thought as she shook her head.

Ken looked up and realized that Cagalli was frowning at her plate of food. "Cagalli is the food not to your liking?" asked Ken.

Cagalli quickly looked up at Ken. "No, it's not that. I…I was just remembering a discussion I heard."

"Really? It must not be what you want to hear because your looks could scare off a robber."

Cagalli glared at Ken's sense of humor. "You turn my head with all your flattering," Cagalli sarcastically replied.

"Yeah, that is what all the ladies say about me."

Cagalli sadly shook her head at Ken. "I really should tell my secretary to give you a doctor's phone number. I'm afraid that one day your head might explode," Cagalli said. "By the way, is it hard to think with all that air circulating in your brain?" she innocently asked.

Ken burst out laughing, making some people turn their heads to look at him. "Cagalli, I'm not sure if I want to kiss you or just kiss you again."

Cagalli pulled a weird face at Ken. "If there is a choice, I rather you not do anything. I hate to rearrange your face since that is the only thing that will lure woman to you."

Ken's smiled cheekily at her; not bothered by her reply at all. He pulled out his wallet and left some bills on the table; it was more than enough but he didn't care about it. He stood up and walked to Cagalli. Cagalli warily watched him as he stop by her side. He held out his hands to her. "Come, I want to discuss something important with you," Ken said as he waited for Cagalli to make up her mind.

Cagalli suspiciously look down at his hands then up at him. His face was serious, an expression he never wore, except that one time. Cagalli suddenly have a déjà vu feeling. Cagalli was about to decline when he suddenly grabbed her hands and led her into the garden. Cagalli opened her mouth to protest but when she looked at his face, it stopped her from uttering one. He was tensed and determined to get whatever he wants to be done. Cagalli hoped it was nothing like the last time.

Ken led them deeper into the garden. Less people were there despite the busy time of the day. He stopped in front of a bench and abruptly let go of her hands. Cagalli watched him paced in front of her. She was about to say something when Ken unexpectedly turned to look at Cagalli. Cagalli didn't like the look he has now. It was the same look he had when he proposed to her. And if memory serves her right, this place was hauntingly similar to the place where he bended down on his knee and asked her to marry him.

Ken slowly walked toward her. Ken took a deep breath and then let it out. "Yesterday, I received a call from my mother. She told me father is not doing well."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Cagalli quickly said even though a part of her was relieved that he was not planning to propose to her. "But will he be alright? Is it serious?"

Ken shook her head. "I don't know. Mother didn't say anything else but to bid me home as soon as I can."

"Then what are you doing here? You should be leaving now instead of being here."

"I am leaving after I talked with you first. And before you say anything else, please listen to me," Ken said as he pleading looked at Cagalli, seeking for her promise before he dare to continue. Cagalli slowly nodded her head yes. "I know what I'm going to say next, will probably upset you, but I have to say it one more time before I leave. And I want you to think about it very carefully before you answered. Okay?" Cagalli warily nodded her head, not liking it one bit.

"I know that last year, I was being an arrogant jerk and insensitive to your feelings. I blew my chances of ever being with you. But these two months just proven to me that you are the girl I have always been waiting for."

Cagalli eyes widen as she suddenly realized where this is going. She wanted to stop him before he said anything else. But she promised him that she will hear him out. And she will never go back on a promise. So she clenched her hands at her side as she forced herself to listen to him.

Ken saw that Cagalli finally understood where this is going. He knew that she doesn't like it one bit but he couldn't stop himself from asking her again. "I know that right now you want to turn around and walk away. But just listen to me. I know that some jerk has hurt you very badly and you think that I am just like him. But I am not him. I won't ever hurt you. If you would stop being stubborn," Cagalli raised one of her eyebrows at him, "you would have realized that you deeply care for me more than just friends."

Cagalli didn't say anything to that statement. She just stared at Ken, who has now taken her hands into his.

"Cagalli, I…somehow before I knew it…you became more than a colleague, a friend…you became someone very dear to me. So I want you to think about this carefully before you answer me. I know you know what I am asking here. Please just think about it and remember those times we spent together. They are the keys to your answer. And let me warn you, this will be the last time I ask you. A man can't take more than two rejections from the same girl or else he'll break. And that is not a pretty sight," Ken jokingly said as he smiled at Cagalli. Cagalli gave him a tiny smile that does not reach her golden eyes. Ken felt his heart torn to pieces by her grim expression. He was very tempted to just give up then and there but then he remembered those times spent with her and it only showed how much he wants her to stay with him.

Ken suddenly leaned closer to Cagalli. Cagalli saw him but didn't move away. Ken gently kissed her forehead, despite the urge to kiss her lips. "I give you one week to decide. I will come back just to hear your answer," Ken said as he stepped away from Cagalli, letting go of her hands. Ken looked at Cagalli, her face was flushed but her breathing was steady. He couldn't tell what was going through her head. How he wish he could read mind. Ken raised his hand and gently brushed against her redden cheeks. He dropped his hands to his side. He took one more look at Cagalli, imprinting her image to his memory, before he turned and left.

Cagalli stood still as she watched Ken walked away. Her heart was hammering against her chest. An unbidden tear slowly fell from her amber eyes.

* * *

**Litte Behan's cafe corner:**

well...I hope you guys enjoy this chapter....hehehe...I bet you guys weren't expecting that...*silence*....okay, okay, you guys were expecting something like that...I admit I don't have the creativity to shock you...

and I am sorry I did not list all my reviewers this time....I got lazy....but that does not mean that I don't apperciate and love you....because I truly deeply do....sooooo...feel free to leave more of your lovely comments....

yes, I am still into DBSK....if you guys were wondering....hehehe...as you can see here I am sooo totally promoting DBSK here...*wink*

lots of love,

Behan


	11. Chapter 11:yesterday cannot be rewritten

I am very late with my updates...

And it looks like all my readers are gone because of it .... T___T

I am so sorry for being such a lousy updater...I can't help it if my muse disappeared on me...

But I do sincerly want to thank all my readers and those who commented for the last chapter...

AsuCaga01 ; SamuraiGirl7 ; reeann ;

and especially to

VRSanime200009 ~ gurl, you are just waaayyyy too awesome....i can't belive that you actually became my update alarm clock...you are just love!!!! *huggles*

once again...thank you for all of your support!!!....they keep me going, depsite the slow pace I am in now....

here at long last chapter 11

my christmas present for you, ne???

* * *

**Chapter 11: "Yesterday can not be rewritten nor can not it be recapture for today"**

"Meryl, do I have any messages?" asked Cagalli as she stopped by her secretary desk.

Meryl quickly glanced down at the messages. "Yes, you have three. One's from Kira about an overdue visit to the orphanage. The other message is from Mr. Atsushi asking about a lunch meeting with him. And then the last one is from Ken. He said he will pick you up at 6 pm sharp."

Cagalli only nodded her head at the first two messages. But once Ken's name was mention, Cagalli almost dropped to the floor. But she was made of sterner stuff than that. So she only calmly nodded her head, even though her heart was hammering too loudly. "I will give them a call back. Thanks, Meryl," Cagalli said as she walked into her office. She sat down in her chair. She looked at the clock sitting on her desk. It was one hour before 6. She was tempted to pull her hair out in frustration at Ken for putting her into this position.

She blindly stared at the documents in front of her. She recalled the last of couple days after Ken left. She sighed as she leaned against the chair. Ever since that talk, Cagalli pushed herself more than usual into working. So she didn't have a chance to talk to Lacus or anybody else. But no matter how hard she works, her thought will lead back to Ken and what he had said before he left. She finally admitted to herself that she does care deeply for him as a friend or more than a friend is anyone guesses. She realized that if she was a different person, she wouldn't even think twice saying no. But she was not a different person, she was who she is, Cagalli Attha, Representative of Orb. And she will never trade her past for anything in this world. Her past was what made her today, all the joy and immense pains included.

And thinking of her past, an image of Athrun Zala rose to her mind. He will always be there in the corner of heart. Cagalli always wonder how he became to be there in the first place. But she never could find the answer to that and to the many unvoiced question bury in her heart. And then maybe that is the problem. She remembered how hard she tried to erase him from her memories. But she never could. Small pieces of them still remain close.

* * *

Athrun was walking to Yzak's office when he heard a frustrated groan. He paused and looked around to see where it came from. He saw Cagalli's door wide open. He couldn't help but smiled as he heard another frustrated sound. He noticed that Meryl was nowhere in sight.

Athrun slowly walked toward the open door and peeked in. He saw Cagalli sitting behind her huge desk, ready to pull her hair out. Athrun smiled at Cagalli. No matter how much he knows about her, she will always surprise him.

He turned away from an aggravated Cagalli and quietly walked back out.

* * *

_Ugh…I should stop thinking about Athrun and concentrate on my answer to Ken _Cagalli thought. But to no avail an image of Athrun always popped into her head when she thinks she has the right answer, as if he himself was taunting her decision. Cagalli was more than ready to throw something at the wall if another image of Athrun pops into her mind.

"Here, drink this," someone said.

Cagalli looked up and was shocked to see the splitting image of the man, who was aggravating her into a rage just a few seconds ago, standing in front of her holding a can of drink out.

Athrun was oblivious to her murderous thought. She didn't take the cold drink from him, but just stared at him. Athrun shrugged his shoulder and took the drink back. He opened her drink and set it down in front of her. Then he did the same to his drink. Cagalli just watched him take a long gulp of his drink. Once he was done, he turned those dark emerald eyes on her.

"How many times do I have to tell you to get some rest in between your busy work?" Athrun finally asked.

"Too many to count," came her disgruntled reply.

Athrun raise one of his dark eyebrows at her tone. "If you knew that, you should just listen to me and save the trouble for us both of having me repeating it again."

"If you knew that, why bother saying it?"

"Cagalli, with you, I will always have to do so until you know how to take care of yourself better." Saying so, Athrun took her drink and put it in front of her face.

Cagalli didn't bother to reply. But a part of her heart is lighter then before. She took the cold drink from him and took a long swallow. She sighed as she felt the drink beginning to sooth her tensed shoulder.

"Refreshing like I told you, right?"

Cagalli looked at a smiling Athrun. Her heart did a crazy flip flop. His smile will always have this effect on her, despite her best effort not to.

"I still prefer coffee," Cagalli said.

"Ahh…true. But after a long day, coffee will only make you more energetic. But this drink makes you relax and refresh for another day." And just to prove his point, he took another long drink.

Cagalli glared at Athrun because she knew that he knew she agrees with him. "Are you by any chance going into advertisement now?"

Athrun shrugged his shoulder. "Maybe. Maybe not. But if I feel that being an important politician is no longer appealing to me, I just might go into advertisement. Something new. Don't you think so?"

Cagalli looked at Athrun. She wasn't sure if he was telling her something but maybe it just her reading into it too much. "You do have the look for advertisement."

"I knew you would agree with me. But as of now, I'll stick with this job. It still intrigues me."

Cagalli stared at Athrun's solemn face. "Is it just a game to you then?" Cagalli finally asked. "You're not in it because you can save lives? Change the world?"

Athrun suddenly gave her a small smile. "It depends on what perspective you're looking from. To some, everything is just a game of who win and lose; about strategy to stay a step ahead of everyone else. They don't care who gets hurt or left behind as long as their goal is reach. And then there are some like you, who are in it because they care. Care too much that the burden can break one apart until there is nothing left and they become bitter once they realized that nothing can change."

Cagalli was sad to hear that from Athrun. She couldn't help but wonder what made him change to believe that. Only a year has passed since they last saw each other, but he seems different, cold and harsher at times. Then he will be back to the same old Athrun again. She suddenly prayed a quick prayer that nothing has scarred him so deep.

Athrun slowly smiled. "You think too much, Cagalli."

Cagalli was surprised to hear that from Athrun when he was the one who broods too much. He chuckled at her expression. "I know that was a bit overboard, but sometimes I just couldn't help but tease you like that."

Cagalli's mouth opened. "You…you were…all this time, you were pulling my leg?!" stuttered Cagalli. "You almost made me believe you."

Athrun smiled tenderly at Cagalli's outrage expression. He noticed that a strand of her hair was next to her cheeks. He reached toward her and pushed back the wayward lock behind her ear. Cagalli face was beet red at Athrun's action. "So what was troubling you before I came in distracting you? If it isn't top secret, I'm more than happy to help you."

Cagalli felt like a bucket of icy cold water has been dumped onto her. She blinked a few times. She looked at the clock. 30 minutes before 6. She couldn't believe that she totally forgot about Ken and her answer. Cagalli bit her lips, not sure what to do.

All the while, Athrun looked at Cagalli's face, waiting for her to answer him. He could tell that whatever she was deciding was a very important thing for her. Finally Cagalli looked up at Athrun.

"I'm not sure what to tell you. I'm not even sure if I could tell you."

Athrun stared at her, intrigue by her cryptic remark. "You don't have to if you feel that you can't. I only want to give you advice, not make the decision for you. That is something only you can determine."

Cagalli looked into his dark emerald green eyes and somehow she felt better. Cagalli took a deep breath then she slowly exhaled out. "Well, you see, I have this proposal made to me a few days ago…and I can't make up my mind about it. It's either a yes or no answer. A part of me want to say no because I don't see a need for what the other party has to offer. But I don't want to say yes either because every time I think about it, something keeps holding me back. So, here I am, stuck."

_I can't believe that I'm asking Athrun advice about Ken's proposal. For goodness sake, he's one of the reasons that I can't make up my mind._ Cagalli grimace as she her thoughts ran rampant in her mind.

_Hmmm…a proposal a few days ago…I wonder if it has anything to do with Kyoshiro. _Athrun's face didn't give away any of his thoughts. But he was positive that he knew what this proposal is. He may act like he don't care, but he's not deaf. There have been rumors about Kyoshiro and Cagalli circulating in the office for some time now.

"I think that the things we want are not always the best things for us," Athrun finally replied.

Cagalli stared at Athrun, astonish by his advice. "That's your advice? Because if it is, it didn't help me at all." Athrun just shrugged his shoulder, not sure what to say. "For all those talks earlier, you're advice is pretty pathetic."

Athrun decided not to take her words to heart. He knew that she's pretty stressed out. "So what do you want then?" Athrun asked straightforward.

Cagalli glared at Athrun. "That is the problem. I'm not sure what I want. I admit that I do feel the same sentiment as the other party, if not less. So I...I think I got the right answer but then…suddenly I find myself thinking about yo- …I mean, stuff and I changed my mind," Cagalli lamely finished her sentence, looking away from Athrun.

_You, she meant you._ Those thoughts echoed in Athrun's mind as Cagalli looked away from him. Slowly unbidden warmth spreads through his frozen heart as he realized the importance of her little slip. But instead of rejoicing, Athrun grimly pushed away the warmth as if it is nothing but frozen snow on a cold day.

Athrun smiled without any humor. "You know, sometime I find myself in the same predicament as you."

Cagalli quickly turned to look at Athrun, who was now looking out the window. She wasn't sure if he meant what she thinks he means. _You still think of me? Us?_ Cagalli couldn't bear that thought any further just as she felt a broken piece of her heart falling.

"Do you know what Kira said?" Without waiting for her reply, Athrun continued. "He said that we should laugh and smile more instead of worrying about things that can not be change."

Cagalli mutely nodded her head yes even though Athrun was not even looking at her. Cagalli vividly remember that conversation with Kira. It was 6 months after the second war has ended. Kira came to visit her to see how she's holding up. She remembered she tried to hide her sadness and regrets behind piles of paper work. But Kira was not fooled by her at all. And so before he left back to Plants, he told her to smile and laugh again.

"_There are things that we can't change no matter how hard we wish. Instead of feeling regretful and resentment, you should just live today by smiling and laughing. I know that it may hard at first but it will eventually ease some of the sadness away," Kira said to Cagalli before hugging her. Cagalli just stood there as she watched Kira walking toward the shuttle for Plants. _

Cagalli blinked as the memory faded from her mind.

"At first I was skeptical by Kira's advice. But later on, I realized that it was true. We can't change the past," Athrun's voice was firm as he finally turned to look at Cagalli.

Cagalli looked at Athrun without flinching even though his declaration was like a sharp edge sword that has pierced her heart to shred.

"Yesterday can not be rewritten. Yesterday can not be recapture for today," Athrun softly said. Cagalli stared into Athrun's solemn eyes. There were so many emotions conveying in his dark green eyes that she can't possibly decipher one from the other. But she saw pain, great pain that it may never leave him whole again. "All that can be done today is to live, to learn from past mistakes, and hope for the future. And that future is the dawn of tomorrow."

Cagalli didn't say anything. His words resonate throughout her broken heart._ There is no more us. We can't go back to relive our past today _Cagalli thought as she translate his words.

"There is no point in dwelling in yesterdays. They can only bring you sadness. So I figured we should just take what is offer today. Maybe it will bring you happiness. Maybe it will be the best thing that will ever happen to you," Athrun said quietly. He looked at Cagalli who has not said anything. He couldn't tell what was going through her mind; her face gave nothing away to her thoughts. He suddenly shrugged his shoulder. "Well, that is what I like to believe in anyways. Not everyone thinks so. Some like to live in the past then to live for tomorrow. The past does have its appeal because you were most happy then but you can't wait for something like that to happen again. So my advice is to learn from yesterdays, live today, and hope for tomorrow. That is what I like to believe," Athrun said in excuse.

Cagalli didn't made any comment or reply. She didn't say anything for a long time. Athrun silently stood there watching Cagalli's bowed head. _What will be your choice, Cagalli?...Will you take the offer or wait for something that can never happen again. What will you choose?_ Athrun was about to ask the question running through his mind when Cagalli slowly looked up and smiled at him. Athrun's heart lost a beat as he looked at her beautiful smile.

"Thank you…thank you, Athrun," Cagalli softly even though a silent tear escaped from her tormented eyes.

Athrun looked at Cagalli. He saw a tear slowly made its way down her pale cheeks. His heart clenched in despair to see her tear drop. He didn't say anything as he reached over and caught the tear on his finger. Cagalli was surprised when he wiped the tear away. Athrun was transfixed by her, his hand stopped moving back from her flushed face. They both stared into each other eyes. Emerald once again meets amber eyes. So many thoughts were tumbling into their heads, feelings were hard to ignore, but their lips were sealed from expressing their desire and regrets.

Cagalli did not dare to breathe or else her jumbled feelings will leak out as her tear has done. Athrun stared at Cagalli, his heart was in chaos, a feeling he does not care for came unbidden to him. But before he knew what he was doing, he leaned closer to her. Cagalli widen her eyes as she felt his breath on her face. Her heart beat faster as she realized what he was about to do. Cagalli half open her mouth, to stop him or to encourage him is anyone guesses, as she softly whispered his name as a lover would have done.

An icy cold rain poured on Athrun as he heard her whisper his name. Athrun saw her flushed face and the desire in her eyes. Instead of giving in to his instinct to kiss those luscious lips, he stepped back from her. His hand that had held her precious tear, clenched in anger.

Cagalli saw Athrun stepped back. Her heart cried in protest but her mind was relived that he did so. An uncomfortable silence ensued; neither one look at the other. Both were still spellbound by what could have happen a minute ago.

Athrun called himself a thousand fool for even thinking about kissing her when a minute ago he was telling her there is no "us." He resisted the temptation to run his finger through his dark blue hair in frustration. Instead he rubbed his neck, hoping to relax him a bit. Athrun finally looked across to Cagalli, who was avoiding looking at him. "So…do you have an answer in mind yet?" Athrun cautiously asked, hoping to break the tense atmosphere and to forget the almost kiss.

Cagalli heard Athrun's question. She closed her eyes, giving herself some time and courage, before looking straight into his dark green eyes. "I…thank you for your advice. I think it helped me find my answer," Cagalli said, pushing the almost kiss from her mind. _I have made a choice, come whatever may be…_

Athrun stared into her amber eyes. All he could see was gratefulness for his help and determination to keep her words, whatever her answer was. There was nothing to indicate any regrets or sadness. Athrun breathed a sigh of relief that she did not read too much into the almost kiss. "Good. I'm glad that I can help you in anyway I can," Athrun said.

Cagalli gave him a smile. Athrun realized her smile showed in her golden eyes. Athrun returned her smile, though he can tell his smile has no humor to it. "I guess I should get going…before Yzak sends Dearka to fetch me," Athrun said. "And Dearka can be a pain about it."

"Oh…I'm sorry I kept you fro-"

"No need to apologize," Athrun interrupted her. "I came in here without your invitation. I was being a nosy guy when I saw you ready to pull your hair out. So I came in to help you if I could, which I did help by the way."

"No need to gloat," Cagalli resentful said.

"It's not everyday I or anyone can help you solve your problems. You're stubborn like that," Athrun teasingly ended.

Cagalli glared at Athrun. "Why don't you just leave?"

"I'm always glad to be of service," Athrun said as he bowed. When he straightened up, he winked at Cagalli before he turned and left an astounded Cagalli behind.

Athrun resisted the urge to laugh out loud as he remembered Cagalli's shocked face. Athrun couldn't help but let smile as he closed the door. Athrun looked up and saw Yzak leaning on the wall with Dearka standing next to him. Athrun stopped smiling as he stared at them. Without a doubt by their expression, Athrun could tell they saw the whole thing between him and Cagalli. How much they saw was the question.

"Yzak, Dearka," Athrun coolly greeted as he walked toward them.

Yzak gave him a grim stare as he nodded his greeting. Dearka was the more vocalist one. "What was that all about?" demanded Dearka, not bothering to greet Athrun.

Athrun didn't care to answer Dearka so he just calmly walked past them. Dearka, still not put off by Athrun's silence, followed Athrun. Yzak gave an irritated sigh as he followed them. He could hear Dearka questioning Athrun.

Ken stepped back from his hiding place and stared at their retreating back. Ken glanced at Cagalli's close door then back to Athrun's back as they turned the corner.

* * *

"You're a weird guy you know that? You basically told her to move on that there is nothing between you guys…almost had me there too…but then you almost kissed her. Almost kiss her!! For god sake, man…what were you thinking?" Not waiting for Athrun's answer, Dearka rushed on. "Yzak is not even that cruel to women…and you know how Yzak is…" Dearka's voice trailed off as he heard something behind him.

Dearka glanced back and saw Yzak giving him a killer look. _If look can kill_….Dearka does not even want to finish that thought as he gulped. He quickly looked away from Yzak as he decided not to finish his sentence about him. Dearka cleared his throat before he continued again, though he could have sworn he felt an evil aura coming behind him. "Ahem…so….were was I?...oh yeah….what were you thinking? If you like her, just say so. If you don't, don't pull that slick move on her again. You could break heart like that, you know. So my-"

"Are you done?" Athrun calmly interrupted Dearka.

Dearka gave him a glare. "Actually, I'm not do-"

"Good," Athrun once again interrupted. "Now we can begin," Athrun said as he opened the door to his small office and walked in, leaving an open mouth Dearka in the door way.

Yzak "accidentally" bumped into Dearka, almost making him fall over. Dearka threw a glare at Yzak as he walked past him. But he quickly changed his expression when Yzak glanced back at him. He smiled grimly at Yzak. Yzak only glared at Dearka as he sat in a chair opposite of Athrun. Dearka closed the door behind him, mumbling about guys without manners.

As Dearka sat in the only vacant chair, he continued the conversation before he was rudely interrupted. "Like I was saying, Athrun, my buddy…what's your deal? You can't change your mind back and forth. If you ask me-"

"I didn't ask you," interrupted Athrun.

Dearka continued as if he didn't hear Athrun. "If you ask me, I say you should just stick with her. These last couple of days, I notice how you treated her and you guys look great together. Forget the past and live today as you were fond of telling her. Right, Yzak?" Dearka asked as he turned to look a disgruntled Yzak, hoping for his support.

Yzak gave him a glare for involving him in Athrun's love life. "Don't ask me. If someone likes to be a fool, then by all means, the door is wide open."

Athrun quirked his eyebrow at Yzak's subtle insult. But before Dearka could open his mouth, Athrun decided that enough was enough. "You have your answer, Dearka. Now let's begin…" Athrun saw Dearka opened his mouth, "…unless you want to stay here all night?" Dearka shut his mouth as he remembered the date with Mir. Athrun waited a few seconds to see if there will be anymore useless talk from Dearka. Dearka silently zipped his lips. Athrun satisfied begin the meeting.

One and half hour has passed when they finally closed the discussion. Dearka quickly made his escape to the door, hoping he will make it to the restaurant. Yzak watched Dearka leave as he stood up. Yzak glanced at Athrun, who has now focused his attention on the paper at his desk. Yzak half opened his mouth to say something when he changed his mind. He turned around and walked toward the door. Halfway through the doorway, Yzak looked back at Athrun.

"You know…" Yzak began just as Athrun looked up, surprised to see he was still there, "thinking about useless things won't get you anywhere, especially for a fool. Just think about that," Yzak gruffly said. Without waiting for Athrun's reply, Yzak walked out the door.

Athrun stared at the now empty doorway, surprised by Yzak's advice, though he was amused that Yzak couldn't give an advice without calling him a fool. But soon Athrun's expression turned grave as he glanced out the window. An image of Cagalli flashed into his mind just as another image of Kyoshiro holding Cagalli began to form.

"Thinking about useless things won't get me anywhere, huh?" Athrun whispered to himself as he looked at the window. The bright full moon was shining just as he felt the cold seeping into his once cheerful heart as an image of another him flashed in his mind.

* * *

**Behan's little corner of the world:**

there you go!...so how was it???...too boring?....or need more drama???

I just hope that this chapter went off pretty well with you...and if not, I promise I will try my best to do a better job on the next chapter....

have i told you that i love you???...if i haven't then i do truly love you guys for being here with me!!!

Wish you the best holiday!!!!


	12. Chapter 12:I don’t want to loose you

Yes, I am finally here updating again...and i do apologise for the long wait...*deep sigh*...it seems each time i update, i am forever always apologising for my tardiness...T__T

but no matter what...i am thankful for everyone who still continue to read and support me...and thank you so very much to my commenters...they have always given me a hope of light in this world of mine...so thank you:

AsuCaga01 , rebcacca369 , karisse, athazala , stice73, InOcEnT-schoolgirl,

and a special thank you to VRSanime200009 because she has always given me the extra boost to hurry up with the updates...so thank you so much, Becky...*huggles u*...and a very very very HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, BECKY!!!!....i wish for you the only good thing in life...no sad tears to grace your eyes no broken pieces from your heart...because you are someone who deserve only happiness...^__^

Okay, here at last chapter 12...enjoy!!!

* * *

**Chapter 12: "I don't want to loose you…"**

"Wow! Look at the full moon. It's beautiful," Cagalli said in awe as she looked up at the twinkling sky. They just have stepped out of the restaurant, now entering into the lavish garden.

Ken stared at Cagalli's smiling face. "Yeah, beautiful."

Cagalli heard his whisper and turned to face Ken, who quickly looked up at the sky. Cagalli smiled amusingly at him. "How is your dad doing? With all the talks about business, I almost forgot to ask you."

Ken turned back to face her. "He's doing much better. It seems his heart is in a bad condition but as long as he rests and not working, he'll be fine."

Cagalli cringed as she realized that Ken came back for her answer even though his presence was most needed at home. Ken saw Cagalli grimace and knew right off what was bothering her.

"Cagalli…" Ken softly said as she looked up at him. "Come, let's take a walk around the beautiful garden. I heard the fountain here is more beautiful to admire when there is a full moon out," Ken said as he offered his arms. Cagalli's heart pounding, she slowly took his arms.

"My father's second in command has everything in hand already. They don't really need me back just yet. But enough about me what about you? I heard about your work and now I want to know how you have been."

Cagalli didn't look at Ken instead she continues to look ahead of her, her face solemn. "Do you really want to know?"

Ken raised one of his dark eyebrows at her cryptic remark. "That bad? I guess, me being gone from your side for just one week, you just can't handle it," he said as he sadly shook his head.

Cagalli slowly smiled at his teasing. But deep within her, she knew that he is more anxious than she was. And yet here he is, trying to make her smile. "Actually, I was doing just fine until you show up."

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?" Ken asked as they turned the corner and arrived at the fountain. The fountain was huge, standing in the middle of the garden; all kinds of flowers were surrounding it, their sweet scent filling the air. The water, sprouting out of the top, was sparkling like diamonds in the bright full moon. The water was trickling down, making harmonious sound as it fall.

"I haven't decided yet," she quietly answered him.

Ken barley heard her whispered words. But it has given him a glimmer of hope. He still got a 50% chance of winning her over. And, somehow, he knew that just one more push from him and she will be his.

Ken stopped them in front of the fountain. Cagalli let go of his arms and walked closer to the fountain. She looked down and saw her reflection staring back. Ken just stared at Cagalli thinking about the dinner they just had. He went to pick her up at 6, waited for her to change her clothes, and then they left to "Sensational Senses" for their dinner. All through dinner, he tried to make her feel comfortable. So he didn't bring up anything that will remind her of his proposal.

Ken slid one of his hands into his pants pocket and his fingers touched the square shape box. The rough velvet gave him courage to finish it through tonight, no matter what the outcome may be.

"Cagalli," he softly whispered her name. She looked up from her reflection, her heart pounding in her ribcage as she saw his determined face. She watched Ken slowly made his way toward her. He stopped a few inches from her as he gently took her cold hands into his warm ones.

"Cagalli, I…" Ken started, "I don't know where to begin to make you feel what I feel when I look at you…When I first saw you, I thought you were just like every other woman, except that you rule a country. But once I got to know you, I realized that you're not like any other woman. You're unique, something to treasure and to hold."

Cagalli blinked at him, not sure what to say. "And I don't want to lose you. You're the only one who look at me and see me for who I really am. If I can, I wan to be the one for you and not just some guy. I want to be the one to mend your broken heart."

Cagalli widen her eyes. "Me? Broken heart?" she finally chocked out.

Ken smiled wryly at Cagalli. "Yep, a broken heart. I know behind that confident independent face lays a broken heart. Though I admit, it was tough trying to figure you out. But once I did, I was a goner," Ken said trying to lighten up the mood. Cagalli gave him a small smile, even though an image of Athrun suddenly appeared as if he's taunting her with their past.

_There is no point in dwelling in yesterdays. They can only bring you sadness._ Athrun voice rang out in her mind.

"So are you willing to give me a chance? A chance to show you happiness?" asked Ken earnestly.

"I-" Cagalli begins.

"I know that we have not gone out on date once. But these last two months just spending time with you proven to me there is something between us. If you just give me half of a chance, I know that you can grow to love me…as much as I am in love with you," Ken quietly confessed as Cagalli eyes widen in surprise.

_I figured we should just take what is offer today. Maybe it will bring you happiness. Maybe it will be the best thing that will ever happen to you. _Athrun words echo in her heart.

Ken let go of her hands and slowly took out a box. Cagalli eyes widen as she saw the box in his hands. He opened the box revealing a diamond rock surrounded by small emerald ones, glistening in the moonlight in its full glory. Cagalli felt her heart dropped. Time was running out.

Ken slowly kneeled down on his right knee. He took Cagalli's left hand in his and looked into her golden eyes. _Here goes nothing…_Ken thought as he took a deep breath. "Cagalli, will you give me a chance to prove that I can bring you happiness? Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Ken solemnly asked.

Silence. The water was making soothing noise and once in a while a cricket will chirp. A small breeze picked up and still there were silence. Cagalli looked away from Ken and bowed her head, her bangs blocking her face from Ken's view.

One. Two. Three seconds. Still nothing. Ken stared at Cagalli's bowed head. Ken's heart begins to crack in half. _I guess this is it…_Ken brokenly thought. He can feel his eyes burning, but his heart; he feel it will burn and all that will be left will be ashes. Ken slowly let go of her hands, a piece of his heart falling. He closed the box as if he was hoping to close his broken feelings as he stuff the box back into his pocket. He stood up and looked up at the sky. The stars were still twinkling. He blinked a couple of times. _Damn, I'm not going to cry…being rejected is enough…crying will just blow my pride away…When I leave here, I want to say I still have my pride _Ken determinedly thought.

"So, ready to leave?" Ken hoarsely asked after a minute. Not hearing a reply, Ken looked down at Cagalli. Her head was still bowed. Ken can feel his heart shattered into million of pieces. If Cagalli went through the same pain for that guy as Ken is now for her, Ken wondered how she can still smile. He suddenly turned away from Cagalli. Her image suddenly became a thorn in his eyes. "I'll go in first," Ken roughly said as he took a step forward. Suddenly, he felt something grabbed onto his arms, stopping him in his track. He looked down and saw Cagalli hands gripping his arm. He quickly looked up at Cagalli.

"Giving up so soon?" Cagalli brokenly asked as she looked up. Her golden eyes shining brightly in the moonlight. "I thought…I thought you said you don't want to loose me?"

Ken stared into her bright eyes. "No, I don't," Ken quietly said, "I don't want to loose you…but -"

"And I also don't want to loose you," Cagalli gently interrupted Ken. Ken eyes widen in surprise just as his heart begins to beat with the rhythm of hope. "I…," Cagalli closed her eyes tightly shut as if she's gathering strength to continue. She took a deep breath as she slowly opened her eyes, "I…I'm such a fool…I keep looking into the past…when my future is here..."

Ken didn't say anything but only stared at Cagalli as she continued, "I don't want to loose you. You are someone special to me. I'm not sure if it can be love. But…but I want to live for the future and not be entrapped in the past…"

_All that can be done today is to live, to learn from past mistakes, and hope for the future. And that future is the dawn of tomorrow._

Cagalli took a small breath. "If you still want me, I'm yours…" Cagalli whispered. Ken didn't say anything; instead he just gaped at her proposal. A few seconds later and there was still no response. Cagalli looked at Ken worriedly. "Ken?...Ken are you alri-"

Ken suddenly pulled Cagalli into his arms, jolting her into silence. He breathes in her scent as he closed his eyes. "Are you serious? Are you really mine?" Ken quietly asked as he opened them up again.

Cagalli slowly relaxed in his embrace as she laid her chin over his shoulder. "Yep. Only yours…" she whispered as she looked up at the twinkling sky, her eyes dry of any unshed tears.

_Yesterday can not be rewritten. Yesterday can not be recapture for today._

* * *

"Kira, Athrun it's dinner time," Lacus said from the doorway, smiling as they both turned around to face her. _They look so similar_ Lacus thought.

"Coming," Kira replied to Lacus. Lacus nodded her head and left them, all the while humming "Fields of hope."

Athrun stared at a smiling Kira while he watched Lacus leave. Athrun couldn't help but smiled wryly at Kira's expression. Kira sensed Athrun eye's on him and he turned to look at Athrun. Athrun sadly shook his head. "I think you're in too deep."

"Eh??" asked confused Kira.

"So when will I be expecting a wedding invitation?"

Kira face became bright red as he stuttered out, "Ah…I don't know what you mean."

Athrun slung his arm over Kira's shoulder. "If I were you, I would propose before someone else snatches her." Kira just blinked in response. "You are really great at protecting her, but when it comes down to things like these, you take a long time to take action."

"….." Kira face became redder, if that was even possible.

Athrun burst out laughing at Kira, deciding that it was enough teasing.

Meanwhile, inside the kitchen Lacus was still humming as she set up the table. She was just changing the flowers, when someone came inside the room.

"So here you are, Lacus."

Lacus quickly turned around and saw Cagalli standing there. "Cagalli…" Lacus warmly said as she went to her and hugged a surprise Cagalli.

"Eh?" Cagalli uttered.

Letting go of her, Lacus smiled. "I haven't seen you for quite a while now."

Cagalli smiled back. "We meet at the office," Cagalli pointed out.

"But that does not count. It's been a long time since you came to visit us. And you're just in time for dinner. I hope that you're staying."

Cagalli suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Ahh…actually, the reason I am here..is…

Lacus saw the change in Cagalli and she dropped her smile. Concern showing in her eyes, she asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No…nothing's wrong. I want to tell you and Kira about my good news that's why I'm her…" Cagalli sentence trailed off as she saw Kira coming in with Athrun close behind.

Kira smiled at Cagalli. "I thought I heard your voice."

"Kira…Athrun…" Cagalli whispered the last name.

Athrun didn't say anything but just nodded his head in acknowledgement of her presence with a small smile. Athrun can easily see Cagalli was nervous.

"Ugh…" Cagalli didn't know what else to say as she looked around, staring at everything but never him.

Kira raised one of his eyebrows at a tongue tied Cagalli. "What's the good news?" Kira finally asked.

Cagalli's eye went to Kira but not before giving a quick glance behind him. "News?"

"Didn't you said you have good news for us?" asked Kira, giving a weird look at a still flustered Cagalli. But before Cagalli could think of anything else to say, Lacus suddenly said that it was time for dinner before the food gets cold. Kira didn't pursue any further as he led Lacus into the dining room. Athrun and Cagalli soon follow after them, not speaking to each other once.

* * *

Behan's piece of thoughts:

soooo....what do you guys think???...too fast pace???....yeah, i think so too...but my muse was the one who wanted it that way..so blame my muse not me....*wink*

i really hope you guys enjoyed reading it!!!

lots of love from me..


	13. Chapter 13:melody of a broken song

hehehe...i think this one is the fastest update i have ever done in my entire life...*wink wink*

but actually this one is for the Brithday Girl, **Becky**!!!....consider this one as my brithday present to you, ne??? ^^

Enjoy!!!!

p.s. please do not mind the mechanical or spelling errors...too lazy to correct them...*runs off*

* * *

**Chapter 13: …melody of a broken song **

Lacus walked into the living room, holding two cups of drink. She made her way to Kira and Athrun, both were sitting down busy talking about everything and yet nothing significant. Lacus smiled as she saw Kira and Athrun laughing about something. _Athrun seems more relax now…I wonder what is wrong with Cagalli?...She didn't seem to be talking to Athrun much during dinner…I thought they were getting along with each the last month or so… _Lacus thought as she worries about her two closet suddenly an idea came to her mind as she heard footsteps behind her. She slowly walked up to Kira and handed him a cup. Kira glanced up and smiled his thanks as he took a gulped of the hot drink. Lacus just sat down on the chair besides Kira as she also took a sip of her drink, hiding her smile when she heard a small gasp. She innocently looks up and saw Cagalli standing there with two cup of drinks in her hands, her mouth open in surprise.

Cagalli closed her mouth when Lacus innocently took another sip of her drink that was _supposed_ to be Athrun's drink. Cagalli narrowed her eyes at the pink hair princess as she clearly recall telling Lacus that she will be the one to hand the drinks to the guys' while Cagalli will carry theirs. When Lacus asked why Cagalli pretended to be busy with the preparation of the drinks and did not answer her question. Cagalli knew she shouldn't have asked Lacus to do that but she couldn't help it since she didn't want to talk to Athrun. Sighing in defeat, Cagalli walked up to Athrun, who was still busy talking with Kira. Cagalli was tempted to just thrust the drink in his face and not say anything, but she was not that mean. When she reached Athrun there was a slight pause in their conversation as Lacus was asking Kira about something.

"Here you go," Cagalli said as she handed Athrun's drink to him.

Athrun glanced up when he heard Cagalli. Athrun gave her a small smile as he grabbed the handle of the cup. As Cagalli was letting go of the handle, their fingers couldn't help but touched each other. As if that simple touch was like a sizzling burn she quickly let go and rushed to a seat that was as far away from Athrun as possible, which was next to Lacus. When she sat down, she clutched her cup tightly as if that is the only thing that can save her from drowning. Its warmth was just adding more heat to her hands as she looked down into her own cup. Athrun just looked at Cagalli's bowed head as he clenched his hands tightly. Meanwhile Lacus kept an extra eye on them as she conversed with Kira. And she definitely notices the tension between them or more from Cagalli than Athrun. Kira was oblivious to the interactions between his twin and his best friend.

Kira was still busy talking to Lacus. "So you see it was not really in anyone's favor. Instead it is just some bad news that seems to get carry away with people….Ah, Cagalli there you are," Kira said as he saw Cagalli sitting down, "I was wondering what happen to you."

Cagalli glanced up and blinked up at Kira. "Talking about news, don't you have some good news to tell us?" Kira asked when Cagalli didn't say anything.

Cagalli eyes slid from Kira's instead she looked at Athrun. Athrun just steadily looked back into her gaze. Like a shy butterfly, Cagalli quickly look away from Athrun as she mumbled something incoherent to Kira's question. Athrun eyes narrow as he stared at Cagalli. He knew that his presence was affecting Cagalli but he don't know why. And somehow he felt that Cagalli didn't want to share the "good" news with him. _Hmmm….maybe I should leave…call it for the night, _Athrun thought as he saw Cagalli getting a bit more flustered with Kira intense interrogation. Athrun cleared his throat and was about to interrupt Kira, but before he could even said anything a knock came at the door. Kira glanced up, surprise to hear a knock this late. Before Kira could stand up to get the door, Athrun beat him to it. "Kira, it's okay. I got the door so go ahead with your conversation," Athrun said as he stood up and without a second glance back, he turned the corner to get to the front door without waiting to hear Kira's confirmation. _Save by the bell._

Kira looked at Athrun's hasty retreat and then back at Cagalli, who now, he just realized, seem to be relived. Kira quirked an eyebrow at Cagalli's expression before saying, "What was that all about?"

Cagalli looked up at Kira with a confused look. "What was what all about?"

"You and Athrun."

"What about me and Athrun?"

"Are you guys not getting along? Got into a fight or what?"

Cagalli made a weird expression. "What makes you say that?"

Kira sighed impatiently with these answers back with a question. "Because you started to act weird when you first notice Athrun was here. Secondly, you and Athrun have not spoken directly to each other during dinner. And last but not least, you were relived when Athrun just left the room. I thought you and Athrun are finally on good terms with each other."

Cagalli has the grace to blush in guilt as Kira list off his explanation of her and Athrun's attitude tonight. "No…it's not that. I…Athrun….we are in good terms…it's just that…" Cagalli stumbled over her words trying to find the best way to explain to Kira.

Lacus stayed quiet as she watch Cagalli struggle to explain the situation. If Lacus wasn't curious of her answer, she would have stopped the interrogation. But since she felt that there seems to be some tension between Athrun and Cagalli, she let Kira do the questioning.

"Just what?" asked Kira.

"It's…it's just….that my good news….I don't want to say it in front of Athrun…" Cagalli quickly said in a rush.

Kira and Lacus was surprise to hear that from Cagalli. They were not expecting that. "Uhh…why?" asked a confused Kira.

"…you see...Athrun and I used to…no, I mean…I am getting…" Cagalli stopped herself as she finds herself unable to find the right words. She blew out hot air in frustration. _I have to tell them before Athrun comes back…_ With a deep sigh, Cagalli began again. "Well…to make it simpler….my good news…" Kira and Lacus seems to be leaning a bit toward Cagalli as she continue, "…is that I am getting ma…" Kira and Lacus seem to deflate a bit when Cagalli suddenly stopped whatever she was going to say. Her mouth was open in surprise. Seeing her face, Kira and Lacus looked to where she was staring at.

Up ahead in the door way of the living room was Prince Ken with a cheerful smile on his face. Athrun suddenly appear beside Ken. Athrun didn't say anything at all seeing as how everyone in the living room was frozen in place. Grinning, Ken walked to a still shocked Cagalli and pulls her to his side. That seems to unfreeze Lacus and Kira. Kira looked suspiciously at Ken's arms around Cagalli's waist. "Nice seeing you here, Ken," Kira said, trying his best not to growl out the words.

Lacus also notice Ken's arms position. She quickly took a glance at Athrun to see how he handles this. Athrun was standing there with an amused expression on his face. Lacus wasn't sure if he is just pretending or not. These days, she can't read Athrun's true emotions anymore. She glanced back at the "couple".

"What brings you here this late at night?" asked Kira.

Ken pretended not to notice Kira's growl, instead he just tightens his arms on Cagalli's waist. "I thought I should be here too when Cagalli share her good news with you guys."

Kira and Lacus looked at a blushing Cagalli. Suddenly they can easily guess what her good news might be. _Cagalli and Ken are dating, that is the good news she wants to share_ Kira and Lacus both thought. Unfortunately, they were both so wrong.

"Do you want to tell them, Cagalli?" asked Ken as he looked down at Cagalli.

"Um, maybe this is…is not the right time," Cagalli answered. Ken looked surprise, confusion and hurt was swirling in his deep blue eyes; although he tries to hide it with a cheerful smile, nodding his head in agreement. Cagalli could see the hurt in them. Her heart seems to be breaking a little. She sighs in defeat as she mutely nodded her head yes, but all the while she was trying not to look at Athrun. "Well…ummm…the good news is that….Ken and I…we are…" Once again, Cagalli felt the words stuck in her throat.

Ken was surprise when Cagalli spoke up again. He didn't know why Cagalli chose not to announce their engagement, but he respected Cagalli's wish so he didn't pursue it. But now his heart was jumping like mad because she was going to do it. He saw that Cagalli was having a hard time with it. _She must be nervous _Ken thought. _Maybe I should…._without finishing his thought he lightly squeezed her waist. Ken suddenly said in a booming voice, "Cagalli has finally decided to be my wife."

Lacus dropped her mouth open in shock because she did not see this coming in a million years. She didn't even know that they were even dating. Kira has the same reaction as Lacus. They both didn't say anything. No congratulations rang out. No happy slap in the back. No hugging, no nothing, just the dead silence.

Cagalli can hear her heart thumping so loud in this awkward silence. She so desperately wants to get out of this room, to scream into this stillness. She wanted to take back those words. She did not imagine that _this_ will be their reactions to her news. Instead she thought and hope fervently for shouts of joy and congratulations so she can feel better. Cagalli's hands are now tightly clenched together, making her knuckles turning white.

Ken was amazed or more astounded by the eerily quietness his words have brought upon them. _I guess it is not so simple as I thought it would be,_ Ken thought and just as he was losing hope a loud clap thundered into the stillness. Everyone quickly turn to look at the direction of the noise.

Athrun was standing there until he slowly clapped his hands, making a loud noise that bounce off the wall. He was smiling at the couples, a genuine smile. "Congratulations!" Athrun said in a strong confident voice as he walked toward Ken and Cagalli. Everyone was just staring at Athrun for different reasons. Athrun handed his right hand out toward Ken. Ken looked surprised by his actions, but nevertheless he shook Athrun's hands. "I was not expecting this coming or else I would have drunk champagne instead of my drink a while ago," Athrun said and just like that everything once again starts to move in motion.

Kira and Lacus quickly said their congratulations to the couple. Kira also shook Ken's hands welcoming him to the family. Lacus kissed Ken's cheeks congratulating him for finally catching Cagalli. And they both hugged Cagalli, who now seems relived and happy. Athrun just stood to the side as they hug and laugh. If there was any pain in his heart to see Cagalli smiling happily in Ken's arm, he ignored it.

As they quiet down, Athrun suddenly said, "You know, it looks like Cagalli is moving on leaving me behind…."

Everyone turned to look at Athrun, surprise by his words. Lacus and Kira was confuse why he said that. Cagalli felt her heart drop when she heard Athrun's words. And then like a beat to a melody of a broken song, her heart beats again. Ken looked at Athrun strangely, pique by his choice of words.

Athrun suddenly smile at their expressions. "…meaning that I will be the only one left without a lover in our group. Maybe it's time that I should find myself a bride too, right?" Athrun teasingly asked. "Maybe a double wedding?"

Ken smiled at Athrun little joke. "Sorry, but only one couple in the spotlight. Find your own wedding date. Right, Cagalli?" Cagalli mumbled something incoherent. Ken just shook his head at whatever Cagalli muttered under her breath that only he can hear.

Athrun couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of him. Cagalli was mumbling something and Ken was looking down at the top of her head with love shinning in his eyes. But somehow for no reason at all, he suddenly felt like crying inside as if he was loosing something.

Kira and Lacus stood off to the side, looking at them. Lacus and Kira didn't say anything but Kira reached over and pulled Lacus into his arms.

* * *

My thoughts of the day:

welll....i hope that you guys enjoy reading this one...i know it was a bit sad and stuff...but i am sure you will live...^^

and thank you sooooo much for everything, guys!!!!

until next time and with much love/appreciation,

Behan!


	14. Chapter 14:ripples of a tear drop

hehehe...this time i don't need someone to remind me to update again...^__^

and before we began...i do so want to thank all my steady readers out there...and thank you so much for commenting...each little comment helps...^^

VRSanime200009; rebecca369; stice73; athazala thank you for being with me since the beginning...*huggles*

and heck yeah...got some new readers too!!!

Haru no Yo and purpleanime thanks for taking the chance to read my story, well AthrunandCagalli story...^^

and we can now begin.....

* * *

**Chapter 14: …ripples of a tear drop**

"Where are you taking me?" asked a disgruntled Cagalli as she stepped inside the black car.

"You'll see," Ken only replied as he closed the door and quickly walked to get inside in the driver's seat.

"Why so mysterious?" asked Cagalli when Ken merged into the traffic.

"Can't I be mysterious once in a while?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"If I am going to like it or not."

Ken couldn't help but chuckle. "You will see."

Cagalli didn't say anything else as she looked out the window. Everything outside was beginning to blur together. She felt like she was in a whirlwind, everything seems to be out of her control. She didn't even realize the car stopped not until Ken gently touched her shoulders. Cagalli quickly looked at Ken.

"We're here," Ken said as he gently smiled at Cagalli.

"Oh…"

Ken opened his door as he quickly got out to open hers. Cagalli stepped out and finally looked at her surroundings. They were standing in front of L'amore Restaurant. Ken took Cagalli's left hand and put it into his crooked arms. "Ready?"

Cagalli quirked an eyebrow at him. "Are you?"

"Never better."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"For you to agree to be my wedded wife."

Cagalli smiled at his lame joke. "If that is the case, then you will have a very long wait." Saying so, Cagalli unlinked her hands from his and walked ahead, leaving a chuckling Ken behind.

"Hey! You're seriously not going to wait for me?" shouted Ken as Cagalli was almost to the door.

Cagalli stopped and turn to look at Ken. "Oh, I didn't realize that you were still down there," Cagalli innocently said.

Ken shook his head as he quickly ran to Cagalli and took her hands in his. "Now, you will never be gone from my side."

Cagalli looked down at their interlaced hands and smiled. "Really? What if I let go?"

"Even if you do, I will still be running after you until I can reach for your hands again and when I do I will never let you go," Ken solemnly promised as he slowly raised her hands and gently kissed the front. "And that is a promise."

Cagalli didn't say anything. Her heart was heavy with Ken's promise echoing in her mind.

* * *

"What's the occasion?" asked Cagalli soon as they sat down at their table.

"What do you mean?" Ken innocently asked.

"I mean the romantic restaurant, the lit white candles, these red roses, the champagne, and these violinists playing right next to our table. So, what are we celebrating for?"

"You're a suspicious one, aren't you?"

"And you're avoiding my question."

Ken took Cagalli's hands into his once again. "What am I going to do without you?"

"I'm sure you'll live."

"True. But half of my heart will be missing."

Cagalli shook her head. "Okay. You're just scaring me here. Don't tell me, you're dying? And you only have one week to live?"

Ken burst out laughing. "I think you're the only one who can make me laugh so much."

"I am glad that I am a clown to you."

Ken just shook his head. "Cagalli…."

Hearing the serious tone, Cagalli stopped her teasing. "Hm?"

"You seriously are my laughter and joy. You are my light. When I am down, you always bring me back up with your tough words. And that is what I love about you. You will never back down; you're always on the go, protecting people and the one you love. I wish that I can be one of your loves one too…no, don't say anything," Ken said as Cagalli opened her mouth to refute it, "I don't want me to be a friendly love, but the once in a life time love. But I know that someone else already took your heart away before I came in. I won't try to replace him, but I hope that I can have a piece of your heart someday." Saying so, Ken pulled out a black velvet box. "I will take whatever you can give me now, but I will someday make you fall in love with me." With each word, Ken slowly took out the ring and slipped the ring onto Cagalli's finger.

Cagalli was quiet the whole time. Her heart was breaking for him because she has unknowingly hurt him. But when she saw Ken took out the black box, her heart stopped. Then it resumed beating again as he took out the ring and gently slipped it onto her finger. Her eyes glisten a bit, but no tears fell. She looked intently down at the ring. The gold band was thin and shiny. But the rock diamond was beautiful. It was shaped like a tear and surrounding it was small little sapphire diamonds. And the sapphire diamonds seems to be shimmering as light shine upon it.

"It's beautifully…thank you," Cagalli whispered as she looked up at Ken.

"This one is different from the one I propose to you."

"Huh?"

"I saw this one yesterday. And somehow it just brings you to my mind. I want to be your shoulder when you cry. So when you feel like crying, don't be ashamed and come to me. Okay?"

Cagalli only nodded her head as she looked back down at the ring. It was indeed a beautiful one. It speaks of elegance and yet at the same time fragility. But suddenly instead of the tear drop ring she saw, it was the ruby ring glistening in the light. Her heart clenched a bit as she blinked her eyes and the image was gone.

* * *

"Thanks for taking me out tonight. I needed one," a young woman with short hair said to her male companion as they followed a waiter to their table.

He turned to look down at her. He squeezed her hands in an understanding manner. "I know. Everyone needs someone."

She smiled at him. "Not everyone. Not you, Athrun Zala."

Athrun raised one of his eyebrows, questioning her. "I don't?"

She shook her head. "Nope. When I look at you, even when you are surrounded by your friends, I sense a distant from you. You are a part of them and yet at the same time, you are putting a wall. And sometimes that wall makes you look so lonely."

"Catrina, I think you are reading into it too much. But that doesn't mean I don't need someone. I do have someone I need."

"Do you really? Who?"

"No one particuala…" Athrun's voice faded away as he saw something ahead of them.

Noticing Athrun's distracted look, she also stared where Athrun was looking at. She didn't see anything that will prompt Athrun's distraction. It was just the usual setting with couples sitting together. And right now, there was one couple sitting at a table ahead of them. The young black hair man was holding onto the blond woman's hands from what she can see. _Nothing unusual about couple holding hands _Catrina thought as she looked back at Athrun, who is still mesmerized by something. _Maybe he knows them?_

Athrun didn't even realize that he stopped in the middle of his words. It seems as if everything just faded away, except what was in front of him. There was no doubt in his mind that couple was Ken and Cagalli. He saw Ken talking intently and yet judging from his expressions, Ken was gentle. Athrun couldn't tell what Cagalli was thinking about because her back was facing him. And soon all he can see was Cagalli sitting there only. His heart seems to skip a beat. He has no idea why he feels this way about Cagalli. He should be happy that Cagalli will soon be getting a happy ever ending that she deserves and not the one that was the reality. But somehow his heart hurts each time he saw Cagalli and Ken together. And it is driving him nuts. He has no right to feel this way except maybe him. And that is what scares him the most.

Athrun suddenly felt like his world is going to crumble if he doesn't leave there soon. He was about to turn away when he realized that Ken has now spotted him. Recognition sparked in Ken's eyes as their eyes met. Athrun broke the short eye contact and looked down. He widens his eyes as he just realized that Catrina was with him all this time.

Catrina looked up at Athrun with a worry expression. She was not sure what was happening but she sensed Athrun's agitated state. She smiled at Athrun, hoping that will calm him down a bit. Calm him from what, she does not know. But the calm collected Athrun was not here now. "Athrun…" Catrina said his name.

Athrun heard Catrina whispering his name. And as if a life line was thrown down, Athrun once again came back to usual self. "Ahem….sorry about that Catrina. What were we talking about?"

Catrina searched his emerald eyes, not seeing anything that indicates the panicked Athrun a while ago. She wasn't sure if she should be relived or not. She shook her head. "It was nothing important. Just the usual randomness from me." Athrun smiled, not disagreeing with her statement. "But have you ever been here before?"

"No. This is my first time here in Orb."

"First time? I thought you were here during the wars?"

Athrun coolly smiled. "Remember, it was during war time when I was here. So of course I couldn't come enjoy the beauty of Orb."

"That's right, I keep forgetting about that. Maybe I should show you my favorite place…" Catrina continued to talk.

Athrun smiled and nodded his head, but his heart was pounding when they got closer to Ken and Cagalli. Ken is now smiling at him and Catrina. Cagalli back is still facing him so he can't tell what Cagalli is doing. Athrun prayed that Ken will not call out to him. But Ken is a gentlemen, so like any gentlemen, Ken shouted Athrun's name. Athrun suppressed a groan as he pretended to be occupied with Catrina, who is still talking.

Cagalli jerked up from her musing as she heard Ken shouted Athrun's name. Her heart pounding, she looked up at Ken questioningly. Ken noticed Cagalli looking at him. "Athrun's walking towards us right now. And he is not alone. Maybe his soon to be bride?" Ken teasingly asked.

Cagalli forced herself not to turn around. She looked at Ken instead and coolly said, "I think you're too much. And Athrun doesn't know anyone here in Orb."

Ken smiled devilishly. "Which means more opportunities to meet new people."

Cagalli shook her head in reply, although she was not so calm inside.

"Athurn!" Ken said again. "Athrun!!"

Cagalli looked at Ken threateningly. "Ken! Don't do that! Don't call him over."

"Why?"

"What if he is on a date?" asked Cagalli although that is not the reason why she is protesting so much.

"Can't we say hello?" Ken asked in return.

But before Cagalli could say anything, Athrun was already at their table with his date and the waiter.

* * *

"So anyways, you should definitely visit there someday Athrun," Catrina said. "It's a very gorgeous place."

"I am sure it is, Catrina," Athrun replied.

"Hey, are you making fun of me?"

"No, why should-"

"Athrun!" someone shouted. "Athrun!!"

Catrina looked up and saw the young man ahead of them shouting Athrun's name. "Do you know them?"

Athrun refrained from glaring at Ken. "In some sorts."

"I think he wants you to come over."

"Ah, really? And here I thought he only wants to shout my name for fun."

Catrina looked back at Athrun. "Hmmm, a rival of some sorts?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just that you're usually not like this."

"Hmmm…"

"Come on, let's go over so you can introduce me to your rival."

"This is your night, do whatever you want."

"Okay! Finally someone is listening to my wants," Catrina said cheerfully as she more or less lead a semi reluctant Athrun to Ken and Cagalli's table.

Athrun was tempted to dig his heels to the floor but since he rather not embarrasses himself, he decided might as well go with the flow. How bad can it get? He sees Cagalli and Ken at the office. So what is the difference between here and the office? Not much of a difference. That is what Athrun kept on repeating to himself.

"Ken," Athrun finally said as they reached their table.

The waiter stopped and turned around when he realize the couple was not behind him any more. He looked back and saw his customers talking to another couple at a table. _This is going to take a while…._he thought as he slowly turned back and walked towards them. _Hey, isn't that Cagalli Attha???..._he thought as he silently stood to the side. He took a closer look at the blond lady. _That is Cagalli Attha…how cool to meet the leader of Orb…She looks much prettier in person…but wait…_he turned to look at the short hair woman. _She's pretty hot too…hmmm…. _

"Athrun! I didn't realize you were coming here," Ken exclaimed.

"If I knew you were here, I shouldn't have came."

"Ha ha ha, you're always full of sarcasm."

"Think whatever you may."

Ken laughed as he turned to look at Athrun's companion and said to her, "How can you bear him?"

Catrina smiled and winked at Ken before replying, "Well, his looks are not that half bad for a starter."

"Ahh, a woman with a quick wit. Name is Ken. Nice to meet you…."

"Catrina. Catrina Hishiro. And likewise."

"Pleasure all mine, Cartina."

Cagalli was still frozen in place as Ken and Athrun exchanged a few words. But once she heard Athrun companion's name, a soft gasp escaped. _Is she that woman from the ball in the newspaper?_ Cagalli thought to herself.

To any unsuspecting eyes, they will not have caught that little gasp. But Athrun was intently focusing his attention on Cagalli while Catrina and Ken were introducing each other. His eyebrows rose a bit when he saw Cagalli small gasped. He can't help but wonder what surprised her. "Cagalli, how are you?" Athrun asked as Catrina and Ken were done with their short introductions.

Cagalli finally glanced up as she heard that familiar voice. Her right hand unconsciously touched the ring, twisting it back and forth as she looked into his deep dark green eyes. "Uhh…fine. You?"

Athrun's eyes followed her hands as they played with the ring on her fourth finger. _That ring…it wasn't there last night…_ His hands suddenly clenched tightly at his side but otherwise there was no change of his expression. "Good."

"…." Cagalli didn't know what else to say as she continues to nervously play with the ring.

The waiter raised one of his eyebrows at Athrun and Cagalli's awkward introductions. He noticed that the blue hair guy clenched his fist. _Hmmmm…this is interesting. I wonder what is between Cagalli and the blue hair guy?_

Catrina looked at Cagalli, finally seeing the Princess of Orb face to face. Catrina was amazed by Cagalli. On tv, she seems so powerful and steady. But now, she seems fragile and yet there was still some hidden strength radiating from her. Catrina glanced down at her hands and saw Cagalli twisting a very gorgeous ring on her fourth finger. She looked at Ken then back at Cagalli. _Ahhh, so they are engaged. How weird, there is no media coverage on this yet. Hmmm…_Catrina glanced at Athrun. Athrun was being himself still. Catrina looked back at Cagalli. She was looking anywhere but Athrun. _Interesting…. I wonder what their relationship is with Athrun. Or hers is the most likely question._

"Hi! I'm Catrina Hishiro. Nice meeting you, Ms. Attha," Catrina said as she held out her hands.

Cagalli looked at Catrina as she took her hands in hers. "Same here, Ms. Hishiro."

"Oh please, call me plain Catrina is fine."

"Thank you. You can call me Cagalli too."

"Thanks. So, are you guys a couple? Or soon to be marry?"

"….." Ken and Cagalli was speechless for while. They both wanted to keep their engagement low key for a while.

The waiter was shocked to hear that question. He quickly glanced at Cagalli's finger. And indeed there was an engagement ring there. He looked back up again with his usual stoic face hiding the juicy news he overheard.

"I just notice that gorgeous engagement ring on your finger. So I am piqued."

"You guys can just ignore her. I do that half of the time," Athrun said carelessly as he saw Cagalli tensed up.

Catrina turned to Athrun. "Hey, that was uncalled for!"

Athrun shrugged his shoulder. "Like your question was not?"

"Okay, fine. Lets just ignore me shall we?"

"It's okay. Cagalli and I are engaged," Ken proudly announced, "But we just want to be low key for a while."

Catrina beamed as she exclaimed, "Congratulations!!...I am thrilled for you guys. And my lips are sealed on this."

"Thank you," Ken and Cagalli said together, both smiling happily.

_Ahhhh…I have some juicy news here….I wonder if they even realized that I am here?..._The waiter glanced at them. _Probably not. No one pays much attention to waiters…_

Athrun casually looked down at his watch then to the waiter standing to their side. The waiter quickly straightens up more. "Sorry to cut this chit chat short, but we do have a table waiting for us."

"You guys want to join us?" Ken asked.

Athrun shook his head negative. "No. We don't want to interrupt your date."

And it was really the truth. It wasn't Cagalli's happy smile that is twisting his heart to pieces. Or Ken holding Cagalli that is driving him nuts. Nope it was none of it that makes him want to leave there at once.

"Okay. Have a good dinner then," Ken said.

Athrun nodded his head as he took Catrina's hands in his. Catrina said a quick goodbye as Athrun pulled her away. The waiter once again led their way towards their table in the back. Athrun couldn't help but looked back at Cagalli. Cagalli was now looking down at her ring playing with it again. Ken saw her actions and pulled her hands into his and kissed them. Athrun quickly looked back to the front, not realizing that Catrina has been watching him all this time, his expressions revealed for everyone to see.

* * *

_You are formally invited to_

_**Kenji Kyoshiro of **__**Scandinavia**_

_**And**_

_**Cagalli Attha of Orb**_

_Engagement Party_

_Place: The __Palace_

_Time:6 pm_

Athrun closed the invitation card and threw it carelessly on his desk. One would think that he was displeased with the invitation or was disinterest with it. But that was far from the truth that is tearing him apart inside out. And if one was to listen close enough, one can even hear the ripples of a tear drop.

* * *

exciting chapter, ne??? ^.^

i hope to see you guys in the next chapter...

^__^ V


	15. Chapter 15:why did i fall in love with u

**please read till the very end...**

**^.^ v**

* * *

**Chapter 15: **Why did I end up falling for you?

"Athrun!"

Athrun looked up and saw Kira and Lacus by the entrance door. Kira was waving his hands and Lacus gave him a welcoming smile. Athrun nodded his head and smiled back.

"You're 30 minutes late already," Lacus said as Athrun finally came up next to them.

"Don't you know that coming late is all the rage now?" Athrun asked.

"But I thought better of you than that. This is Cagalli's engagement party we're talking about here. Not some random party you're attending," Lacus replied back smiling.

"What about you guys then? Not inside either."

"Cagalli will not let me come late. She called me three hours early threatening me to come on time," Kira amusingly explained.

"We're just here waiting for you to show up since you called that you're coming already," Lacus cheerfully put in. Although her appearance may be cheerful and calm Lacus couldn't help but worry about Athrun.

"Did they start yet?" Athrun asked.

Lacus shook her head no. "Not yet. I think they're just waiting for more people to show up."

"People are just chatting right now. And news reporters are everywhere interviewing random people about what their opinion on Cagalli's engagement with Ken," informed Kira.

Athrun just nodded his head as he asked, "Let's go in shall we?" Kira and Lacus nodded their heads as they followed Athrun in.

* * *

Meanwhile up in Plants….

"Guys, what are we going to do?" Luna asked looking at Shinn and Meryin.

"What can we do?" asked Meryin silently, looking at her clenched hands willing tears not to fall.

Shinn shook his head, not knowing what to say; the conversation with Athrun replaying in his mind.

-Flashback-

"Athurn Zala!!" shouted Shinn into the phone.

"Hm?" came his reply.

"Why are you not doing anything?"

"What? What am I suppose to be doing? Care to enlighten me perhaps?" Athrun sarcastically asked into the phone all the while trying to do his neck tie.

"Aren't you going to stop Cagalli?"

"Stop her from what?"

"From marrying that prince guy!" explained an exasperated Shinn.

Athrun deeply sighed. Shinn could hear it through the ear piece. Athrun gave up trying to fix his tie. "For starter they are not getting married. Its call an engagement. And secondly I don't have that privilege to do so."

Shinn shook his head. "Getting engage is still the same thing as getting married. And you do have the right….I know you still lo-"

"Things in the past should stay in the past," Athrun coldly interrupted Shinn. Shinn closed his mouth in surprise. "Look Shinn, I know you mean well. But whatever we have can't be anymore. We're just simply friends now."

"But…"

"There is no buts. I know how I feel. And all I feel right now is irritation at you for calling me at this time. I am already late as it is."

"…"

"If that is all, I will call you later," Athrun said.

"Okay, okay…but one last thing, if you don't mind ."

Ignoring his sarcasm, Athrun said, "Go ahead. Fire away."

"Love is never gone. Once you give it away, it will be hard retrieving it back. Think about that when you go see your _friend_ Cagalli with that guy and see if you don't feel anything at all but friendship," Shinn angrily said as he shut off his phone before Athrun could say anything else.

-End of flashback-

"What did Athrun said when you called him, Shinn?" asked Luna.

Shinn shook his head sadly. "He didn't say anything….just that he and Cagalli are friends now."

"I still remember when I told him Cagalli was getting married to Yuna. He dropped his briefcase in shocked," Luna said. "I can't believe that this is the same Athrun we're talking about."

"But notice that Athrun didn't went running to stop the wedding. Kira did," Shinn pointed out.

"A lot of things have happen. Things changed. And people changed with them," Meryin put in.

"Whose sides are you guys on anyways?" demanded an angry Luna as she glared at them both.

"We're not any sides. We just have to rationally think about this," Meryin said.

"And you, Shinn?" asked Luna waiting for his answer.

"I don't know. Somehow I feel that Athrun is lying to himself now. But then we do need to respect his choices."

"Even if they are the wrong choices?" asked Meryin quietly as she looked out the window.

Shinn didn't say anything as well as Luna.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen!" boomed out a voice into the noise room, "Let me proudly announce our stars of the night. Prince Kenji Kyoshiro and Princess Cagalli Attha."

Everyone stopped talking and turned to look up at the stairs waiting for the hottest couple to make their long awaited appearance.

Athrun was busy talking with Dearka and Yzak when the butler announced their appearance, stopping all conversation. His heart skipped a beat before he slowly turned towards the stairs.

Dearka stole a glance at Athrun's face to see how he will react to the couple. He knows all there is to know about the blue hair coordinator even if he himself is denying it. And what Dearka saw on Athrun's face gives him more reason to talk to his friend then to let him continue to live and repent for something he didn't have any control over.

Dearka was not the only one who was watching for Athrun's reactions. Yzak was secretly watching for any change of expression. And what he saw on Athrun's face made him want to punch his face. Sometimes it takes a good old punch to knock sense into someone.

Athrun was oblivious to his friends' intense stares; instead all of his attention was focused ahead. A few seconds later, Cagalli and Ken came to his view. His breath hitched as he saw Cagalli holing onto Ken's arms as they walked down the stairs.

Cagalli was dressed in a light blue gown, the bottom flourished out. Tiny little diamonds sparkled from her gown. Her golden hair bounced with each step she took. Her eyes glisten in the light. She seems to glow more than ever. Ken was dressed in a black evening suit, making him more good looking than ever. His huge smile only seems to make him more handsome.

_**No matter how much time has passed**_

But all Athrun see was her, only her, as everything else seems to fade away. He couldn't help but devour her sweet smile as she looked up at Ken.

"Thank you for celebrating this joyous day with me and my fiancée," Ken spoke into the microphone. "It took a while, but I finally squeezed my way into her heart. And let me tell you, the pathway was a very narrow one indeed."

The audience couldn't help but laughed at Ken's teasing. Cagalli could only blush at his statement. Ken smiled as he looked down adoringly at her. The audience can tell just from that one look that Cagalli will not have any sad moment at all.

_**I still thought you were right here**  
_

Athrun solemnly looked on but he can feel something painful spreading through his heart.

Ken reluctantly looked away from the still blushing Cagalli as he faced forward again. "We have two announcements to make on this joyous day. One is that the EOPW is nearly finished. It won't be too long before the EOPW will in effect. And now onto the bigger announcement you all have been waiting for. Our wedding date has been determined. In one month away I will no longer be a bachelor for I will be getting married with this lovely princess by my side, Cagalli."

The audience happily clapped their hands in response to the announcement. Cameras were flashing continually.

"So to celebrate this day, I will like to ask my soon-to-be wife for a dance. May I, Cagalli?" Ken asked as he tuned to look at her with one of his hands outstretch. Cagalli smiled and slowly put her hands in his just as the music begins.

Everyone smiled at the sweet couple as they walked towards the dance floor. The spotlight was following their every move. But their eyes were only for each other.

_**But you've already chosen a different path**_

Athrun didn't look away as they walked towards his way. He was only a few feet from her but she didn't look at his direction. She was looking into Ken's eyes as Ken smiled at her. Athrun felt as if pieces of his heart were falling apart as they walked pass him. But he chose to ignore it as he ignored everything else. Unknown to him, his eyes were filled with an ageless depth of pain.

Ken twirled Cagalli into his waiting arms as they stopped in the middle of the ball room. The music easily changed its tune and not a moment too soon, a soft melody begins. Ken smiled at Cagalli as he moved them to the beat of the melody.

_**Why did I end up falling for you?**_

Athrun didn't bother glancing back at the happy couple as he walked away.

**THE END.....**

* * *

**....just kidding**

**hahaha...scare you didn't I???**

**but i have a important news to tell you:**

**HIATUS!!!**

**i will be on hiatus for while...**

**just until i get my muse back...**

**everything is already plotted out in outline form **

**i just need to make it into a story format**

**so don't think i am giving up**

**because i'm not**

**so please wait for me, ne??? *hopeful eyes***

**and since i will be leaving you guys for a while...**

**i have something as a little gift to keep you guys inspire**

**a preview of things to come....**

* * *

Preview:

"What are you to Cagalli?" Ken asked.

Athrun looked at him coolly. "Shouldn't you be asking Cagalli that than me?"

"Fine. Then what is your relationship with Cagalli?"

Athrun looked away. "Isn't it too late to ask that? You are getting married with her. Why ask something that is no longer relevant?"

* * *

Preview:

"Cagalli!!!!" Athrun shouted in warning as he took off running just as Cagalli lost her footing. Blood rushed to his feet as he speed up. His heart thumped in fear. His hands outstretch as if he could catch her. But it was all too late as his eyes widen in shock as Cagalli fell over the edge of the cliff. "CAGALLI!!!!!" Athrun screamed. He didn't even pause as he jumped after her.

* * *

Preview:

Cagalli and Athrun stared into the roaring fire. Cagalli peeked at Athrun. Suddenly she felt a hauntingly familiar scene almost like this one once long ago. "Déjà vu…" Cagalli whispered.

"What?" Athrun asked.

"Doesn't this remind you of the first time we met each other?" Cagalli asked.

Athrun became silent from her words as he stared into her eyes. Looking into his green orbs, Cagalli felt as if Athrun didn't know what she was talking about. She couldn't help but feel a tiny tinge of pain when he didn't say anything.

_First time we meet each other, huh_… Athrun suddenly felt the all too familiar pain in his heart once again.

* * *

Preview:

Cagalli and Athrun's eyes met in the mirror.

Cagalli felt as if all the air has been taken away from her as her hands clenched tightly in her lap.

Athrun couldn't take his eyes off Cagalli in her white wedding gown. He knew that Cagalli will look extra beautiful in one and he wasn't disappointed. _If only_…

* * *

Preview:

As the shuttled lifted up, Athrun looked down at Orb. His eyes couldn't help but find their way back to the cliff. Suddenly an image of a broken Cagalli flashed into his mind. His hands clenched tightly. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "but this is the best for you and for everyone….." A single tear fell down from his eyes even as his heart ache in pain. "Goodbye, Cagalli."

* * *

Preview:

Cagalli looked up at the bright blue sky toward Plants. She closed her eyes against the brilliant sun light even as tears streamed down.

_Cagalli…_

**

* * *

**

**Juciy sutff ahead, ne???**

**so i hope you guys will stick around when i come back...**

**and just a little side note...**

**that bold italiz thingy at the end of the chapter 15 ...**

**it is a song by DBSK, "Doushite Kimi wo Suki ni natte Shimattan Darou"**

**"why did i end up falling for you"**

**it's a beautiful song...**

**here's the link if you are interest...**

/watch?v=65H2uXhDBq0

add youtube . com in front of it

**p.s. lots of love and undying grattitude**

**from the one and only **

**BeHan**

**^.^**


	16. Ch 16: Author's note to awesome readers

AUTHOR'S PITIFUL NOTE TO AWESOME READERS!

Thank you for reading and reviewing "Broken Love"

Because of you guys I made all the up to chapter 15.

And I am so so so sorry that this is not an update nor is it going to be good news either! T_T

I AM SOOOO ASHAMED TO SAY THIS, but I can no longer keep you guys waiting, soooo my announcement:

I AM DISCONTINUING "BROKEN LOVE"

*runs away from screaming mobs*

But, wait! Hold your fire and flame…this doesn't mean that I am abandoning the story!...just discontinuing it!

*torches lit, knifes sharpened*

Uhhhhh, it means that I am still planning to finish the story but just not now. I feel like my writing is not adequate enough to paint the words in my head onto the paper. I feel so useless and so ashamed! I am so very disappointed in myself. T_T

I have been thinking about this for a while. Instead of finishing "Broken Love" I just might write a one shot or maybe two shot to end the story. Of course this means that the background information of how Athrun and Cagalli fell in love in again will not be explored.

To tell you guys the truth, the ending of "Broken Story" is what inspired me to write the story. So yes, I have the ending already but the actions coming to the climax is killing me! And that is why we have not reached the end yet T_T

So yeah, that is just what I wanted to tell you guys.

Discontinuing "Broken Love".

Plausibility of a one-shot story to make up for it.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE STRENGTH YOU GUYS GAVE ME. I AM JUST DISSAPPOINTED THAT I HAVE FAILED YOU GUYS! BUT I AM ETERNALLY GRATEFUL FOR THE LOVE AND WARMTH YOU BROUGHT INTO MY BLEAK WORLD OF BEING AN AUTHOR!

I bid you farewell until next time, sweet oh sweet readers!


End file.
